El títere
by Natesgo
Summary: UA/ Harry Potter no ha tenido una vida fácil. Desde que murieron sus padres ha sido entrenado por la Orden del Fénix con el objetivo de ser el soldado perfecto. Su vida cambiará por completo en el momento que conoce a Hermione y empieza a descubrir su pasado.
1. Por el bien mayor

**NA:** Hola queridos lectores. He decidido editar la historia para que contengan capítulos más largos. La historia es la misma, tan sólo he agrupado los capítulos para que salgan más largos. Por eso contiene menos capítulos que antes, pero por lo menos son algo más larguitos. Ya me daba hasta vergüenza que salieran tan cortos.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen (qué más quisiera). Pertenecen a J.K Rowling y a Warner Bross. Yo tan sólo los utilizo por puro entretenimiento en mi historia y por supuesto, sin fines lucrativos.

* * *

 **EL TÍTERE.**

 **Capítulo 1. Por el bien mayor.**

Desde las alturas, Harry Potter perseguía corriendo a un pobre desgraciado que trabajaba para una de tantas organizaciones criminales existentes en el mundo. No le costó mucho llegar hasta él, derribándolo de una sola patada.

– ¡Por favor, apiádate de mí!¡Te diré todo lo que sé sobre mis jefes! –espetó asustado el sujeto.

El hombre veía en la mirada de Harry unos fríos ojos verdes esmeralda que no tenían ni un resquicio de vida. Llevaba una barba de varios días que todavía lo hacía ver más duro y peligroso. Harry sabía que estaba mintiendo. Ese hombre era uno de tantos que estaban podridos por dentro y que se vendían por un puñado de billetes, o ni siquiera por eso. A este tipo de don nadie les bastaba con prometerles unos cuantos gramos de heroína o de cualquier otra droga. Harry sólo tenía que ver su aspecto para saber que ese capullo tenía síndrome de abstinencia: ojos dilatados, sudores fríos, taquicardia y temblores. Es la mejor forma de controlar a la gente, enganchándolos a la droga y moverlos como marionetas. Los criminales saben que los toxicómanos son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa por una pequeña dosis, incluido matar, por lo que son perfectos para conseguir lo que quieren.

Sin dudarlo, Harry apuntó con su arma en la sien del hombre. Sólo el eco del disparo se escuchó en el silencio de la noche. No es que tuviera nada contra ese tipo, pero sabía por experiencia que esa clase de hombre sólo era un despojo de la sociedad que estaría mejor muerto que vivo. Además, había sido entrenado para hacer justicia, y si para ello era necesario acabar con alguien, nada ni nadie se interpondría.

Harry volvió al cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix, una organización de élite secreta de la policía dependiente del gobierno. Harry sentía un vacío cada vez que mataba, pero estaba acostumbrado. Las primeras veces eran muy duras, pero después se acostumbró, como el que va cada mañana a una fábrica a poner botones. Al fin y al cabo, los diplomáticos eran otros. Era la Orden del Fénix la encargada de mancharse las manos de sangre y hacer el trabajo sucio del gobierno.

Harry se dirigió al cuartel para reportarse. En la base le esperaba un hombre de cierta edad, con una poblada barba blanca y gafas de media luna que tenía un aspecto de un abuelito entrañable; y un hombre de aspecto serio y una media melena negra como el luto. Aunque no era mayor, en la cara ya se le empezaba a notar los signos de la edad.

–El objetivo ha sido eliminado –dijo Harry.

–Buen trabajo, Harry. De nuevo has hecho un trabajo limpio –dijo Dumbledore.

Sin más, Harry salió para dirigirse a su pequeño piso.

–No es un chico muy hablador, ¿verdad Severus?

–Lo que a ti te complace, Albus. Lo has modelado como has querido para que no cuestione ni una sola de tus órdenes. Lo que me sorprende es que accedieras a que se instalara en un apartamento él solo.

–¿Me estás riñendo, Severus? Te recuerdo que es un proyecto en el que ambos hemos participado y que ha sido concluido con éxito. Además, sabes que todo lo que hacemos, lo hacemos por el bien mayor.

–Claro, el bien mayor –repitió Severus Snape de manera casi inaudible.

–Ya no hay ningún inconveniente en que Harry viva en su propio apartamento.

Harry se levantó temprano después de otra interminable noche de insomnio. Era algo bastante común en él. Tenía pesadillas recurrentes en las que veía la silueta de un hombre con un tatuaje de una calavera en el brazo de la que le salía una serpiente por la boca. También escuchaba la voz desesperada de una mujer que no paraba de gritar: – _¡A Harry no, por favor!_

Después de levantarse y desayunar algo, se fue a la sala de entrenamiento del cuartel. Siempre que no tenía alguna misión, era su rutina diaria: entrenar durante todo el día. Se ejercitaba diferentes ámbitos: desde el uso de todo tipo de armas a las artes marciales, resistencia, fuerza, agilidad, puntería o incluso estrategia. Como le dijo uno de sus mentores, el experimentado Alastor Moody, conocido como Ojoloco, para poder atrapar a los criminales, hay que pensar como ellos.

Harry había sido entrenado desde antes de tener uso de razón en ese lugar. La profesora MacGonagall, una mujer recta pero justa le había enseñado durante las mañanas todo lo que cualquier otro niño aprendía en la escuela y en el instituto. Durante las tardes, Harry recibía entrenamientos extenuantes para cualquier criatura de su edad.

De esa forma, Harry creció sin haber conocido otra cosa salvo los entrenamientos y las armas, pero no sabía lo que era divertirse ni relacionarse con gente de su edad.

Harry Potter tan sólo tenía un objetivo en la vida: aniquilar a Lord Voldemort. Según le contó Dumbledore, Voldemort es el jefe de un grupo terrorista neo-nazi que mató a sus padres. Sus padres trabajaban para la Orden del Fénix. Lily Potter era una agente especialista en crímenes cibernéticos, mientras que su padre, James Potter, fue un agente bastante temerario con un especial talento para los problemas. Ambos empezaban a incomodar a Lord Voldemort en su ascenso al poder. Gracias a ellos, probablemente se evitó lo que se empezaba a llamar el Régimen de los Mortífagos y que comenzaba a amenazar seriamente la paz y el equilibrio del país, ya que cada vez tenía más adeptos: los llamados Mortífagos. La noche de la muerte de los Potter, Voldemort desapareció, pero la estructura del grupo terrorista ya estaba muy tocada al haber encerrado la Orden del Fénix a algunos de los seguidores más importantes para Voldemort. Así que, la sociedad simplemente se olvidó de él.

Albus le transmitió la idea de que al final, sus padres se sacrificaron por el bien mayor, y que ese sacrificio casi le incluye a él, dejándole la imborrable marca de una cicatriz en forma de rayo que le recordaba que tiene un oscuro pasado cada vez que la veía.

Después del entrenamiento, Harry se dio una ducha, se vistió, fue al despacho de Dumbledore y tocó en la puerta.

–Adelante –dijo Dumbledore.

Harry entró en el despacho.

–Ah, hola Harry, siéntate, por favor. Pensé que eras Severus. ¿Qué se te ofrece? –Mientras decía esto, Harry vio cómo Albus escondía unos documentos apresuradamente bajo unos libros. Harry nunca había visto a Dumbledore tan nervioso y se preguntó qué escondía con tanto ímpetu que él no quería que viera.

De repente, el teléfono de Dumbledore sonó.

–Perdona, Harry, debo contestar.

Una vez que colgó el teléfono, Dumbledore dijo:

–Lo siento, Harry, tengo que salir un segundo. Espera aquí. Enseguida vuelvo. Coge un caramelo de limón si quieres, aunque te advierto de que pican.

Cuando salió, Harry, intrigado por la actitud de Dumbledore, aprovechó la oportunidad para ver qué había escondido con tanto ímpetu que estaba claro que no quería que viera. Se sorprendió mucho cuando levantó los libros y vio una carpeta que ponía "Proyecto Potter". Harry nunca había oído hablar de ningún proyecto que llevara su nombre. Algo le ocultaban. Dumbledore estaría a punto de llegar, así que decidió volver a sentarse.

Enseguida, Dumbledore volvió a entrar.

–Perdona que te haya hecho esperar Harry, pero tenía que atender un asunto que requería mi atención. Nada grave. Bueno, ¿qué querías hablar conmigo?

–Quería que me informara sobre el estado de la investigación sobre Voldemort, señor.

–Me temo que tengo malas noticias. Sólo puedo decirte que está igual que la última vez que me lo preguntaste. Pero la falta de noticas ha hecho que el gobierno decida dar por concluida la investigación, así que no podemos investigar más al respecto.

–¿Qué? Pero señor, usted sabe tan bien como yo que ese hijo de puta sigue suelto y quiere conseguir el poder.

–Lo sé, Harry. Pero no conocemos la verdadera identidad de Voldemort, así que sería como coger el humo con las manos.

–Pero debe haber algún indicio, algún ataque de los mortífagos liberados o algo que nos dé alguna pista. –insistió Harry.

–Si lo hay, lo esconden muy bien, Harry.

Normalmente, Harry habría desistido ya, pero no podía evitar pensar en que le ocultaban algo al ver la carpeta con su nombre, y algo en su interior iba despertando en él.

–Déjeme infiltrarme. Todos conocemos la ideología de ese cabrón. Si me infiltro entre sus seguidores, quizá saquemos algo en claro.

–Lo siento, Harry, pero no puedo autorizarte eso. Eres demasiado valioso como para hacer algo así. Si te descubren estarías perdido.

Harry estaba cada vez más harto y sin darse cuenta empezó a elevar la voz.

–¿De qué me sirve tanto entrenamiento, entonces, si no lo puedo usar para hacer la justicia que tanto pregona?

–Lo siento, pero es mi última palabra.

–¡Pero Voldemort mató a mis padres!

–Lo sé, Harry. Pero a veces, es mejor dejar las cosas como están.

–¿Quién le ha metido esa idea en la cabeza, el ministro? Pensaba que lo que pensaba el gobierno le traía sin cuidado. ¿Acaso va en las listas electorales?

–No, no voy en las listas. Pero sabes que no podemos hacer ruido. Debemos ir con cuidado. Si nos oponemos a esto, nos podrían recortar los fondos y esta sección de la policía desaparecería.

–No lo creo, señor. Para la sociedad nosotros no existimos. ¿Quién le iba a hacer el trabajo sucio a la policía, entonces?

–Como te he dicho antes, Harry, es mi última palabra.

Dumbledore y Harry aguantaron una mirada tensa que jamás se había dado entre ellos. Entonces, Harry se fue del despacho dando un portazo.

Dumbledore cogió el teléfono:

–¿Puedes venir, Severus?

Cuando Snape entró en el despacho, vio a Dumbledore muy preocupado.

–¿Le ha sentado mal la comida, Albus? Le veo muy mala cara –preguntó Snape.

–No estoy para bromas, Severus. Harry me preocupa.

–¿Por qué dice eso? –cuestionó Snape.

–Harry ha venido a informarse del estado de la investigación sobre Voldemort y al enterarse de que la investigación se ha cerrado, ha pedido infiltrarse entre los Mortífagos.

–Se habrá negado, supongo.

–Por supuesto, pero no se lo ha tomado muy bien.

–¿Me está diciendo que por primera vez, Potter ha cuestionado una orden de un superior?

–Sí. –afirmó Dumbledore con rotundidad. –Lo he visto inquieto e irritable, como nunca antes lo había visto. Siempre se ha mostrado impasible y lo aceptaba todo sin chistar.

–Pensaba que el proyecto había funcionado a la perfección. Que habíamos conseguido crear un autómata, el soldado perfecto.

–Eso pensaba yo también, Severus, pero no hemos tenido en cuenta una cosa.

–¿El qué?

–Que Harry es humano.

* * *

 **NA:** espero que os guste mi historia. Hacédmelo saber en los reviews. Nos leemos.


	2. La invitación

**Capítulo 2. La invitación.**

Aunque nunca había cuestionado nada, porque así se lo habían enseñado, Harry comenzaba a impacientarse porque la investigación sobre Voldemort había sido cerrada y Dumbledore no iba a hacer nada al respecto. Y además, le ocultaban algo. Al salir del despacho, decidió que debía investigar por su cuenta qué era ese proyecto que lleva su nombre. Quizá averiguara algo. Pero le mataba el no hacer nada.

Una vez que Harry dejó el cuartel de la Orden, se fue a casa. Una vez allí, decidió prepararse algo de comer, pero la nevera estaba tan vacía como él. Así que decidió ir al supermercado a comprar algo o moriría de inanición. Esto le serviría para despejarse.

Una vez en el supermercado, echó varias cosas básicas en su cesta. Harry se fue a la sección de dulces para coger algo de chocolate. Remus Lupin, uno de sus profesores favoritos le dijo un día que el chocolate siempre ayuda a sentirte mejor. Y era verdad, Lupin siempre le daba algo de chocolate al finalizar sus lecciones de defensa. Además, fue un gran amigo de sus padres y siempre le contaba cosas, como por ejemplo que es clavado a su padre, pero con los ojos de su madre, o que su madre fue la persona más comprensiva y amorosa sobre la faz de la tierra. Cuando Lupin le decía esas cosas, Harry siempre pensaba que alguna vez fue humano. Por eso quería vengarse de Voldemort, ya que gracias a él, perdió la oportunidad de haber tenido una infancia feliz y, por extensión, una vida.

Mientras decidía si cogía chocolate puro o con leche, empezó a escuchar algo de alboroto al fondo del pasillo.

–¿Podéis dejarme en paz, por favor? –espetó la voz de una chica con melena castaña.

–Vamos, nena. Vente con nosotros. Cogeremos unas cervezas y te llevaremos a un sitio precioso. Nos divertiremos.

–¡Ya he dicho que no. No insistáis! –volvió a decir la chica.

–Venga, zorrita. Está claro que necesitas alegría en el cuerpo y nosotros te la vamos a dar.

–Jamás me iría con unos ceporros como vosotros. ¡No me toquéis! –chilló la chica al notar que la tocaban de manera degenerada. Hermione le rompió un bote de cristal con mermelada de melocotón de la estantería en la cabeza de uno de los asaltantes, dejándolo algo atontando. Viendo eso, el líder dijo:

–Vaya, es una zorrita valiente- y la sujetaron entre varios. La chica, cuyo nombre era Hermione, trataba de zafarse como podía, pero eran seis contra una. Entonces, de repente, uno de los asaltantes cayó al suelo violentamente. Al girarse, vieron a un chico de ojos verdes muy tranquilo que preguntó:

–¿Qué chocolates me recomendáis, el puro o con leche?

Los asaltantes y Hermione se quedaron sorprendidos al notar a un chico de ojos verdes con una barba de tres días que debía de tener la misma edad que la asaltada. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese flacucho a entrometerse en sus asuntos?

–Vaya, vaya. Pero mira lo que tenemos aquí. ¿Es tu novio? –dijo el que parecía ser el líder de la banda.

–¿Podéis dejarla en paz, idiotas? –preguntó Harry.

–¿Qué has dicho? –preguntó el líder.

–Que la dejéis en paz. –dijo Harry.

–Idiotas. –añadió Hermione.

–Voy a tener que enseñarte buenos modales. –y se abalanzó sobre Harry. Éste lo esquivó y le agarró dos dedos de las manos, retorciéndoselos e inmovilizando a su atacante mientras se arrodillaba del dolor.

–Es necesario tener buenos modales para poderlos enseñar. –dijo Harry. Con un movimiento, le volvió a retorcer el brazo, dando el atacante una voltereta y dejándolo en el suelo.

–¡Acabad con él! ¡Mostradle que ha cometido el mayor error de su vida al entrometerse!

Entre todos intentaron atacar a Harry, pero con unos movimientos felinos que no supusieron mucho esfuerzo para él, esquivo a todos y con golpes secos en la garganta los tumbó medio ahogándose. El líder comenzó a asustarse. Nunca había visto nada igual. Pero aun así, mientras el resto del grupo trataba de recuperar el aliento, sacó una navaja y le atacó. Harry lo detuvo con las dos manos y, echando una pierna por detrás, le dio una patada en la cara, lo inmovilizó y lo tumbó boca abajo, le quitó la navaja e hizo unos movimientos ágiles con la navaja, que clavó en las tabletas de chocolate que habían caído justo al lado de la cara del líder, consciente de que la navaja podría haberla clavado en su mano, en lugar de en el chocolate.

–Para utilizar una navaja antes hay que aprender a usarla. No juegues con navajas, das mal ejemplo –dijo Harry. –No quiero volver a veros en mi vida o la próxima vez, me aseguraré que la única compañía que tengáis sean los gusanos.

El líder, asustado, empezó a asentir con la cabeza. El resto consiguió levantarse y se fueron todavía medio ahogados.

A Harry le vino bien esa pelea con esos indeseables. Le sirvió para descargar su frustración.

–¿Se encuentra bien? –preguntó Harry.

–Sí, sí, sólo un poco nerviosa por el susto. Muchas gracias por salvarme de esos zoquetes. Ha sido impresionante. ¿Dónde aprendió a luchar así?

–No estaba luchando. –dijo Harry.

–¿Entonces que hacía? –preguntó Hermione.

–Zurrarles. –dijo Harry. Al ver su cara, Harry añadió. –Es una larga historia. Me alegro de que esté bien. Tome –dijo extendiéndoles una de las tabletas de chocolate que no había sufrido la ira de Harry –Coma un poco de chocolate. Se sentirá mejor. Adiós.

Harry se dio media vuelta para continuar con su compra pero Hermione se sentía demasiado intrigada con ese joven que no sabía si volvería a ver, así que le detuvo.

–¡Espere! Me gustaría agradecerle lo que ha hecho por mí invitándole a tomar un café o algo. Me siento en deuda con usted.

Harry se descolocó un poco. Nunca nadie le había dado las gracias por nada. Tenía asumido que hacer justicia era parte de su trabajo y que no requería de ningún agradecimiento.

–No es necesario, de verdad. Cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo.

–Se equivoca. Toda la gente que había en el pasillo ha huido, excepto usted. Y además, hay cámaras de vigilancia en este lugar y ni siquiera el guardia de seguridad se ha acercado todavía al ver la estampida de esas bestias.

–No debería mezclarse con alguien como yo. Sólo le traería problemas.

–¿Problemas? A cualquiera le gustaría tener un guardaespaldas como usted. Más que problemas, yo creo que lo que tendría es más seguridad. Por favor, acepte mi propuesta de agradecimiento.

Harry, al ver la insistencia de la chica decidió aceptar. De alguna manera intuía que esa chica era una cabezota y no pararía de insistir hasta que aceptara, así que, tomaría algo con ella y no la volvería a ver más.

–Está bien. Usted gana.

El teléfono de Harry empezó a sonar. Era del cuartel. Cuando colgó, le dijo a la chica.

–Deberá ser en otro momento. Tengo trabajo.

–Está bien. ¿Qué le parece si le invito a cenar mañana por la noche? Nos vemos mañana a las 19:00 en la estatua que hay en el parque del centro ¿le parece bien?

–De acuerdo.

Dumbledore y Snape se encontraban en el despacho del primero hablando sobre Harry.

–¿No cree que deberíamos obligar a Harry a volver a vivir en el cuartel? –preguntó Snape. –Como usted mismo dijo, no tuvimos en cuenta la humanidad de Potter y, por tanto, considero que el proyecto no debería acabar mientras el chico esté en activo. No tiene sentido crear un autómata si la cagamos al final dejándole hacer lo que le dé la gana.

–Tienes razón, Severus. Pensé que el cuartel le consume tanto tiempo que lo teníamos todo controlado. Por eso no vi ningún inconveniente en darle ese espacio para él. Además, era lo mínimo que podíamos a hacer después de condenarle a este destino. Nunca tuvo la posibilidad de elegir. Pero viendo su actitud del otro día, me parece que convencerle de que vuelva aquí va a ser un problema.

–Pues tendremos que obligarle como sea. ¿Y si utilizamos el nombre de Voldemort?

Dumbledore lo miró fijamente y sonrió.

Cuando Harry llegó al cuartel al día siguiente, fue al despacho de Dumbledore, donde se encontró con Dumbledore y Snape.

–Hola Harry. Ponte cómodo.-dijo Dumbledore –Te hemos llamado porque necesitamos decirte algo.

Harry miró a los dos pensando en qué le podían decir.

–Verás, sabemos que te has acostumbrado a vivir en tu propio apartamento, lo cual está bien, porque has aprendido a cuidar de ti mismo, pero necesitamos pedirte que vuelvas a vivir aquí en el cuartel.

Harry se quedó muy extrañado por tal petición. No pudo evitar pensar que le ocultaban algo al acordarse de la carpeta que llevaba su nombre. Así que preguntó: –¿Por qué?

Entonces Snape le reprendió tajantemente, pero sin alzar la voz. –Porque te lo ordena un superior.

–Señor, sigue sin responderme a la pregunta.

–¿Desde cuándo pregunta los motivos de las cosas, Potter? Si no cuestiona el disparar un gatillo, esto, que es una orden nimia y que no requiere matar a nadie, no le debería suponer ningún problema. –Harry sabía que nunca le había caído bien a Snape, pero Lupin ya le dijo que con su padre pasaba lo mismo, así que lo tenía más que asumido.

–Me gusta mi apartamento. Me permite salir de aquí de vez en cuando.

–¿Estás cuestionando una orden de un superior? No le hemos preguntado por sus preferencias, Potter.

–Severus, déjalo. –interrumpió Dumbledore –Harry merece saber el verdadero motivo de esta petición. Verás Harry, he pensado lo que dijiste sobre la investigación sobre Voldemort. Todavía no sé cómo lo abordaremos, porque carecemos de pistas, pero he decidido ayudarte de manera extraoficial con el tema. Por eso necesito tenerte aquí.

Harry no pudo evitar pensar en el motivo que le llevó a Dumbledore cambiar de opinión.

–¿Bromea?¿Qué ocurrirá con los fondos para la Orden? ¿Se va a jugar su puesto? Si el ministro se entera lo despedirá, aunque consigamos atrapar a Voldemort.

–Bueno, tenías razón, dejarnos sin fondos no va a tener consecuencias a nivel electoral, así que no lo harán. Y sobre si me echa de mi puesto, ya estoy mayor y me gustaría disfrutar de una buena jubilación.

Harry no sabía que pensar. Todavía intuía que le ocultaban algo, pero el viejo le iba ayudar con lo que ha sido el propósito de toda su vida. Además, estando en el cuartel, sería más fácil para él investigar sobre el "Proyecto Potter".

–Está bien. ¿Cuándo debo trasladarme?

–Lo antes posible. Como es algo precipitado, hoy puedes pasar la noche en tu apartamento.

–De acuerdo.

* * *

 **NA:** Aquí está el capítulo 2. Por favor, dejen sus comentarios. Si os gusta, si lo tiraríais a la basura. Nos leemos.


	3. La marca tenebrosa

**Capítulo 3. La marca tenebrosa.**

Cuando Harry llegó a su apartamento, pensó que lo echaría de menos. Aunque prácticamente no lo pisaba por el tiempo que le consumía su trabajo, tenía la ventaja de que si le apetecía, podía salir a pasear durante las noches de insomnio sin tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie. Pensó que quizá podría volver una vez que acabara con Voldemort, así que empezó a prepararse para lo que sería su última noche de libertad, pero quizás, la más anormal de su vida, ya que nunca había salido a cenar con nadie.

Harry se duchó, se afeitó y se vistió con un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca y un jersey gris. Cogió su abrigo y se fue a la estatua del parque a la hora acordada con la chica del supermercado. Enseguida llegó ella. No podía negar que la chica era mona.

–Hola. Me alegro de que haya venido. Tenía mis dudas después de lo que me costó convencerle para que viniera. –dijo Hermione.

Harry no dijo nada. ¿Qué podía contestar a eso?

–Bueno, ¿vamos? He reservado en un japonés que está aquí al lado. ¿Había ido alguna vez a un japonés?

Aunque sí que había cogido comida para llevar de algún chino o de alguna pizzería, lo primero que pensó Harry fue que nunca había ido a un restaurante con nadie, sin importar la nacionalidad, así que se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

–Le gustará. Por cierto, llevamos desde ayer hablando y todavía no nos hemos dicho nuestros nombres. Soy Hermione Granger –y le extendió la mano.

–Harry Potter –le estrechó la mano a Hermione.

–¿Le puedo tutear?

–Haga lo que quiera. –contestó Harry bruscamente.

–Por favor, tutéame, es lo justo. –dijo Hermione.

Cuando llegaron, un amable camarero japonés los llevó a su mesa y les dejó la carta. El lugar era muy bonito y estaba muy bien ambientado. Había algunas mesas con clientes y de fondo sonaba música tradicional japonesa muy relajante.

–La verdad es que no sé qué pedir, está todo delicioso. ¿Qué te apetece?

–No lo sé. No entiendo de comida japonesa.

–¿Qué te parece si cogemos una tabla de sushi para los dos? –sugirió Hermione.

Harry estaba un poco descolado, nunca antes había compartido la comida con nadie.

–Supongo que me tendré que fiar de tu criterio experto.

–No soy tan experta, pero sí que sé que la japonesa es una de las dietas más sanas del mundo. –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. –Pero vista tu experiencia, creo que sí deberías fiarte de mi criterio. Para empezar a iniciarte en este mundo creo que podrías probar el sushi y también el tonkatsu, por si no te gusta el sushi. –Al ver la cara de Harry, Hermione decidió aclarar que era. –El tonkatsu es muy popular en Japón y es muy sencillo. Simplemente es una chuleta de cerdo empanada.

–¿Es el menú de los niños? –preguntó Harry sin pensar.

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse con la pregunta de Harry.

–No, en realidad está muy bueno, yo lo pido a veces. Pero soy consciente de que hay gente a la que no le gusta el sushi y ya que vas a probar la experiencia japonesa, estaría bien hacerlo con un plato de pescado y otro de carne. Hay gente que piensa que los japoneses sólo comen sushi, y no me gustaría que te fueras con esa idea.

–No lo haría, después de tu defensa a ultranza de la comida japonesa. –No sabía por qué, pero Harry empezaba a sentirse cómodo y relajado con esa chica.

Una vez que pidieron, Hermione aprovechó para preguntar:

–Bueno Harry, ¿cómo aprendiste a luchar así?

Harry se tensó de repente, algo que notó Hermione, pero debía contestar algo.

–Simplemente fui entrenado de pequeño en las artes marciales, kung fu, especialmente.

–¿En serio? Me parece muy interesante, y sobretodo útil para salvar a chicas asaltadas que hacen la compra.

–Bueno, tú también le diste su merecido a uno de esos capullos y no te dejaste amedrentar. No te quites mérito. –Harry se volvió a relajar al ver que Hermione no insistió en cómo aprendió.

–Me alegra que me lo reconozcas. En realidad estaba muy asustada y seguramente si no hubieras aparecido habrían hecho conmigo lo que hubiesen querido, pero jamás se lo habría puesto fácil.

–Es normal, eran un montón. Lo que demuestra que eran una panda de cobardes.

–Tienes una cicatriz muy curiosa en la frente. ¿Cómo te la hiciste?

–No lo recuerdo. –En realidad Harry no quería ahondar mucho en el tema. Sabía perfectamente quién se la hizo, pero no le iba a contar eso a una chica que acababa de conocer.

–Bueno, pasemos a cosas más agradables. Ahí viene la comida.

El camarero llegó con la comanda y ambos empezaron a comer. Harry se hizo un poco de lío con los palillos y cuando consiguió coger algo, se le cayó justo cuando iba a metérselo en la boca.

–Los tienes que coger así. –le mostró Hermione con habilidad. Le hacía gracia la torpeza de Harry con los palillos.

–¿Me has traído aquí para demostrarme tu habilidad con los palillos?

–Quizá –dijo Hermione bromeando –te acostumbrarás.

–Ahora entiendo por qué la mayoría de chinos están tan delgados.

Hermione empezó a reírse ante la ironía de Harry. Incluso Harry estaba sorprendido de que sus comentarios le hicieran gracia a Hermione, porque él no lo decía de broma, sino en serio. Nunca había bromeado con nada.

–Es curioso que manejes la navaja de la manera que lo hiciste ayer y seas tan torpe con los palillos. –Harry sólo se encogió de hombros por el comentario.

–Bueno, ¿qué te parece la comida? –preguntó Hermione.

–Está delicioso. Se confirma que tienes buen criterio.

–Me alegro de haberme arriesgado a venir aquí.

La pareja continuó comiendo mientras Hermione le seguía explicando cosas de la comida japonesa. Entonces ella preguntó.

–¿Tú no quieres preguntarme nada? –Harry se extrañó con la pregunta. –Lo que quiero decir es que yo te he hecho una pregunta, y me parece justo que seas tú el que haga otra, así nos vamos conociendo.

–Ah. Está bien. ¿A qué te dedicas? –Harry preguntó sin pensar, sin saber que esa simple pregunta se volvería en su contra.

–Trabajo en la biblioteca de la universidad. Adoro leer, es una de mis pasiones. Me encanta aprender de todo. Y allí tengo libre acceso a casi cualquier cosa que quiera investigar.

–Ya veo que te has documentado bien para venir aquí.

–Ja,ja,ja. No te negaré que he leído sobre el tema, pero no por venir aquí, sino que simplemente tengo curiosidad y ansias de aprender un poco de todo. ¿Y tú, a qué te dedicas?

Estar con esa chica era una montaña rusa. Con lo bien que iba todo y con esa simple pregunta se volvió a tensar, y Hermione, que era especialmente observadora, lo volvió a notar. Esta vez no sabía qué contestar. Harry pensó que debía haberse preparado unas respuestas para esas preguntas típicas que surgen cuando se conoce a alguien y que para cualquiera serían muy simples de contestar.

–¿Te encuentras bien? Te has puesto muy tenso de repente.

Entonces Harry decidió decirle:

–Oye, te agradezco todo esto, pero hay cosas que es mejor que no sepas.

Hermione estaba tan intrigada que dijo:

–¿Por qué? ¿Es que eres un agente secreto o algo así que no puedes decírmelo?

Harry desvió la mirada.

–¡Dios mío! ¿He acertado? –Hermione se sorprendió de sí misma. Se le pusieron los ojos como platos.

Harry sabía que no serviría de nada negarlo y se riñó internamente. Se preguntaba por qué no mintió diciéndole simplemente que era un aburrido contable para zanjar la conversación. Pero las buenas respuestas siempre se ocurren a toro pasado. El problema es que con lo hermético que es para los criminales, para Hermione parecía un libro abierto.

–Oye, perdona, me siento fatal. No te quería incomodar y por supuesto no diré nada.

–Ahora debes pensar que soy un agente secreto malísimo. –¿Por qué dijo eso? Nunca se había preocupado por lo que pensaran los demás. Se sentía desarmado con esa chica.

–En realidad no lo creo. Al fin y al cabo, me salvaste la vida. Pero puedes confiar en mí. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

–¿Sabes que el protocolo en estos casos es matarte y hacer que pareciera un accidente? –y Harry lo habría aplicado sin dudarlo con cualquier otra persona. Hermione lo vio tan serio que empezó a dudar. Al fin y al cabo, Harry seguía siendo un desconocido.

–Lo dices en broma, ¿no?

A Harry le gustaría contestar que sí. Simplemente dijo:

–Necesito ir al baño.

–De acuerdo –contestó Hermione ante el agobio del joven. Lo vio levantarse y desaparecer por el pasillo.

Una vez en el baño. Harry se miró en el espejo. Vio que se encontraba muy tenso. ¿Qué debía hacer con esa chica? Pensó mientras se remangaba y echaba agua a la cara. Por un lado, había descubierto que es un agente secreto por su culpa, por no haber podido mantener el control de sus emociones. Pero por otro lado, todo el mundo sabe que los agentes secretos existen. Lo peligroso sería si conociera la organización para la que trabajaba y no estaba metida en ningún entramado criminal. No podía comparar a esa dulce chica con la misma gentuza con la que solía lidiar. Ella no tenía culpa de nada.

Entonces, salió un chico rubio del váter, se remangó y se puso a lavarse las manos. Harry se quedó paralizado con lo que vio. En el antebrazo, ese hombre llevaba el mismo tatuaje que le veía al asesino de sus padres cada vez que soñaba con ellos: una calavera de la que salía una serpiente por la boca. Sin poder evitarlo, le agarró el antebrazo con fuerza y lo miró con detalle. El hombre, forcejeando le gritó:

–¿Pero qué haces, idiota?

Harry se quedó unos segundos más mirando el tatuaje, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y lo soltó.

–Lo siento mucho, señor. No sé qué me ha pasado.

–Yo le diré lo que le ha pasado: que se le ha ido la olla. No vuelva a acercarse a mí.

El tipo se bajó las mangas y salió del baño.

Harry se refrescó la cara para despejarse del momento que acababa de vivir y cuando se serenó un poco salió, aunque con la intención de no perder de vista al rubio. Pensó que ese tatuaje le podía llevar al asesino de sus padres.

Una vez que Harry salió del baño del restaurante, analizó la sala para localizar al rubio. Lo vio sentado con una mujer que le doblaba la edad y del que tenía cierto parecido, así que podría ser su madre. Una vez que lo localizó, se fue a su mesa y decidió que estaría atento a cualquier movimiento.

–¿Te encuentras mejor? Estás un poco pálido –preguntó Hermione.

–Sí. –se limitó a decir Harry.

–Oye, espero que hayas considerado no aplicar el protocolo conmigo.

–No te preocupes por eso. Jamás lo haría.

Hermione suspiró aliviada.

–La verdad es que por un momento pensé en huir, pero no tendría nada que hacer contra un agente secreto experto en artes marciales. Tendrás medios para localizarme fácilmente.

Harry casi no escuchaba a Hermione porque veía que el rubio y la mujer salían por la puerta y no podía dejar que se escaparan.

–Oye. –dijo Harry. –¿Puedes esperar aquí? Tengo que hacer algo.

Hermione estaba toda extrañada y como le pilló por sorpresa, tampoco pudo hacer mucho más porque Harry salía por la puerta.

Harry les siguió sin ser visto durante un par de calles y vio que el rubio y la mujer se montaban en un coche negro de alta gama. Era una lástima que no tuviera un vehículo para seguirles, pero con su móvil, le echó una foto al coche, donde se veía claramente el modelo, color y matrícula. Una vez que el coche se perdió por el horizonte, Harry volvió sobre sus pasos hacia el restaurante.

–Perdón por estropear la velada. –se disculpó Harry. De verdad se arrepentía porque por una vez en su vida lo estaba pasando bien y su torpeza y su pasado volvían a truncar su felicidad.

–¿Trabajo? –preguntó Hermione.

–Algo así.

–¿Es que un agente secreto no descansa ni en su tiempo libre?

Harry simplemente encogió los hombros.

–No sé por qué pero me parece que no eres muy feliz con lo que haces. Me da la impresión que tienes que tragar demasiados secretos y eso no es bueno para la salud mental de nadie.

¿Por qué se preocupaba por su salud mental o por cómo se siente? Nunca nadie lo había hecho. Así que simplemente se limitó a decir:

–Es por el bien mayor.

–¿El bien mayor? ¿Qué eres, un mártir? Sinceramente, creo que deberías ser un poco más egoísta.

Harry se empezaba a molestar con el tema y dijo:

–Quizás, pero si hubiera sido egoísta probablemente estarías recién violada en una cama de hospital, o peor, muerta.

Harry se dio cuenta en cuanto dijo esto del error que había cometido al ver la cara de Hermione.

–Gracias por salvarme, Harry, pagaré y me iré a casa.

–Espera, lo siento.

Hermione fue hasta el camarero, pagó y salió por la puerta. Harry se sentía fatal por lo que había dicho. No estaba acostumbrado a hablar con gente civilizada, tan solo con agentes secretos y maleantes. Así que decidió seguirla.

Hermione sabía que Harry iba detrás. Estaba segura de que se arrepentía de lo que le había dicho, pero seguía enfadada y no le pondría las cosas fáciles. Cuando llegó al portal de sus apartamentos unos diez minutos después, Harry se adelantó y llegó hasta ella.

–Mira, siento mucho haber estropeado todo.

Hermione abrió la puerta y subió por las escaleras y abrió la puerta de su casa. Harry la siguió. No podía dejar las cosas así, y mucho menos con la información que tenía.

–Entiendo que estés enfadada. Incluso yo estoy enfadado conmigo mismo. He sido un bruto. Pero la verdad es que aunque me gustaría aplicar lo que dices, no puedo. Yo no estoy destinado a eso.

Hermione estaba sorprendida.

–Pasa, no te quedes ahí. No es el lugar para un agente secreto. –dijo con ironía.

Harry entró en el apartamento de Hermione, que aunque no era muy grande, era mucho más bonito que el suyo. Por lo menos había tenido más interés a la hora de decorarlo. Harry vio a un gato anaranjado que parecía que le habían aplastado el morro contra la pared.

–Te presento a Crookshanks. Crookshanks, este es Harry. –Nunca nadie le había presentado un gato. Parecía muy inteligente. –¿No quieres ser el dueño de tu propio destino? –preguntó Hermione. Al oír a su dueña hablar así, Crookshanks pareció entender que allí hacía mal tercio, así que desapareció hacia la habitación.

–Mi destino está marcado desde pequeño.

–La verdad es que no entiendo nada. Voy a preparar té. Ponte cómodo si tu trabajo te lo permite. –dijo con ironía.

Harry se sentó en el sofá. Cuando Hermione volvió con el té y se sentó junto a Harry, éste dijo:

–Ya te dije que mezclarte conmigo sólo podía traerte problemas.

–Te recuerdo que me has seguido hasta mi casa, así que, técnicamente, el problema me ha seguido a mí –le recriminó Hermione.

–Sólo te he seguido para decirte que lo siento, y que a pesar de haber estropeado la cena, lo he pasado muy bien contigo.

Harry nunca se había disculpado tantas veces como esa noche. Hermione no sabía cómo pero sabía cuando ese chico le decía la verdad. De hecho, ni siquiera pudo negar ante ella que era un agente secreto, así que decidió poner fin a la tensión.

–Escucha, yo también lo he pasado muy bien. En realidad hace tiempo que no lo pasaba tan bien con alguien. Sólo te he dicho que seas más egoísta para que seas más feliz, pero veo que hay algo que no te deja serlo.

Harry no entendía como esa chica podía leerlo tan bien en tan poco tiempo. Hermione añadió:

–Yo también debo disculparme. Supongo que ser un agente secreto no es nada fácil y te impide hablar de menos cosas que a una simple bibliotecaria.

–Entonces, ¿me perdonas? –No sabía por qué pero necesitaba su perdón. Nunca había perdido perdón ni a dios, si es que existía.

–Sí. Además, tengo que seguir enseñándote a usar los palillos. –dijo con una sonrisa.

Harry se sentía aliviado. Nunca le ha importado lo que pensara la gente, pero con esta chica todo era diferente. Quizá porque era una de las pocas personas que la había tratado como una persona, y no como una máquina de matar, aunque era un dato que ella no sabía.

Harry vio que en la mesilla donde tenían las tazas de té había una foto de lo que parecía Hermione de pequeña con sus padres en un picnic en el campo.

–¿Sois tú y tus padres? –preguntó Harry.

–Sí. Tendría unos siete años. Me encanta esa foto. Lo pasé muy bien ese día. Mis padres son dentistas, por eso tienen esa sonrisa perfecta –dijo Hermione en tono de broma. Pero Harry no parecía estar para bromas. Estaba muy serio.

–¿Te encuentras bien?

–Sí, sólo pensaba que a mí también me hubiera gustado vivir algo así con mis padres.

En ese momento Hermione intuyó que la infancia de Harry no había sido feliz, pero no sabía si preguntar o no.

–Oye Harry, ya sé que es peligroso relacionarse contigo, y me da la impresión de que te sientes muy solo, pero quiero que sepas que aquí tienes a una amiga, y si necesitas desahogarte o que te escuche, estoy dispuesta. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de salvarme la vida.

–Está bien. Te lo contaré todo. –dijo Harry.

–¿Qué?

–Que te lo contaré todo. No sé cómo lo haces, pero solo has necesitado una compra y una cena para hacerme cantar como un pajarito. Podrías trabajar interrogando testigos.

–Bueno, creo que tengo una conexión especial contigo. Te aseguro que no se da tanto con el resto de la gente. Sólo espero que no me mates después de contarme tus secretos.

–No te preocupes, será suficiente con tenerte amenazada.

Los dos sonrieron. Pero enseguida Harry se puso serio, porque lo que le iba a contar no iba a ser fácil.

* * *

 **NA:** por fin la gran cena con Hermione. Pero qué manera de joderse todo, ¿verdad? Bueno, espero sus comentarios. Saludos.


	4. La historia de Harry

**Capítulo 4. La historia de Harry.**

–Todo empezó cuando tenía un año.–empezó a contar Harry. –Mis padres trabajaban para la Orden del Fénix.

–¿La Orden del Fénix? Nunca lo había oído.

–Lo sé. Es la misma organización para la que trabajo yo. Es una rama secreta del gobierno que principalmente se encarga de hacerle el trabajo sucio a los diplomáticos y a la policía.

Hermione estaba impactada. ¿Qué clase de cosas se cuecen dentro del gobierno para tener que hacer trabajos sucios?

–En realidad la orden nació por una buena causa. Unos años antes de nacer yo, un grupo terrorista neonazi empezaba a ganar adeptos y por tanto, poder. Su líder era conocido como Lord Voldemort.

–Me suena de haberlo escuchado en casa, pero no sé nada de eso.

–Muchos de los gobernantes de la época empezaban a satisfacer los deseos de Voldemort, no por lealtad, sino por miedo. Era cuestión de tiempo que Voldemort impusiera su reinado de terror. Había ataques y muertes cada día. Por eso nació la Orden del Fénix. La fundó Albus Dumbledore. Mi madre era una experta en crímenes cibernéticos y mi padre era un agente como yo. Gracias a ellos y al resto de componentes de la orden, muchos mortífagos empezaron a caer.

–¿Mortífagos? ¿Qué es eso?

–Es el nombre que reciben los seguidores de Voldemort. Muchos acabaron en la cárcel, pero en los últimos años los han ido soltando a todos. Los jueces han sido muy clementes con muchos mortífagos, argumentando que actuaron porque Voldemort los tenía amenazados.

–¿Qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que unos terroristas andan sueltos y que pueden matar en cualquier momento?

–Yo creo que están esperando a dar un golpe, pero no tenemos pruebas de nada. Como iba diciendo, mis padres tuvieron mucha culpa en que la estructura de los mortífagos se fuera desmoronando. A mis padres les dijeron que Voldemort iba a vengarse de ellos, así que se ocultaron conmigo en un lugar llamado Godric's Hollow. Pero a pesar de ello, en la noche del 31 de octubre, el mismo Voldemort apareció en casa, mató a mis padres y a mí me dejó esta cicatriz en la frente que me recuerda esto cada vez que me miro al espejo.

Harry apretaba los puños mientras decía esto. A Hermione se le empezaron a escapar las lágrimas al escuchar que a Harry le habían arrebatado a sus padres de una manera tan cruel.

–Desde entonces no he pasado una noche de sueño del tirón porque cada vez que duermo sueño con aquella noche. No le veo la cara a ese malnacido. Sólo oigo un disparo, después escucho a mi madre suplicando que no me tocara, otro disparo, después veo un tatuaje en su antebrazo con una calavera con una serpiente que sale de su boca. Recuerdo mucho dolor y después un último disparo. Esa noche Voldemort desapareció y no volvió a dar señales de vida. Pero yo creo que ahora que van saliendo todos sus aliados de la cárcel, los intentará reunir de alguna manera para volver a tomar el poder.

–¿Tú crees? ¿Es que nadie más lo cree? –preguntó Hermione.

–Por lo visto el gobierno piensa que ya han cumplido su deuda con la sociedad y al no haber señales de vida de Voldemort durante años, han decidido cerrar el caso.

–¿Por qué no desapareció la Orden del Fénix una vez que desapareció Voldemort?

–No lo sé. Muchos miembros de la Orden original murieron al intentar atrapar a Voldemort, pero supongo que era muy cómodo para el gobierno tener un brazo armado que se encargara de sus platos rotos y ya tenían la infraestructura de la Orden.

–¿Qué pasó contigo después de aquella noche?

–Miembros de la Orden del Fénix me rescataron y me entrenaron.

–¿No fuiste al colegio?

–No. Tenía una tutora. La Profesora MacGonagall. Le tengo mucho aprecio y afecto. Era severa pero justa. Ella me enseñó lo que se aprende en la escuela y en el instituto. Y por las tardes recibía entrenamientos de artes marciales, armas, defensa…

–Entonces, ¿has estado viviendo todo el tiempo en el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix?

–Sí. Hace unos meses me fui a vivir a un apartamento, pero mañana vuelvo a instalarme en el cuartel.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque Dumbledore dice que me va a ayudar a investigar para averiguar el paradero de Voldemort.

–¿Qué? Pero podrías poner en peligro tu vida.

–Hermione, mi vida está en peligro en cada misión en la que participo. Además, donde está el cuerpo, está la muerte.

–Ya, pero, ¿vais a actuar al margen del gobierno? ¿Lo has convertido en algo personal, Harry?

–¿No crees que tengo motivos para que sea personal?

–¿Y qué vas a hacer si lo encuentras?

–¿No es obvio?

–Harry. No. No puedes matarle. Deberías llevarlo ante la justicia. Sólo te convertirías en uno de ellos.

Harry sonrió con pena.

–Hermione, ¿qué parte de hacerle el trabajo sucio al gobierno no entiendes?

–¿Me estás diciendo que ya has matado a alguien?

–A más gente de la que te imaginas.

Hermione se puso pálida.

–Sí, Hermione. Soy un asesino.

Hermione se llevo las manos a la cara sin dejar de mirar a Harry. No podía creer que ese chico que estaba sentado a su lado y que era tan torpe con los palillos fuera un asesino.

–La verdad es que no sé qué responder a esto, Harry.

–Lo sé.

–¿Puedo preguntarte qué sientes cuando matas a alguien?

–Las primeras veces son muy difíciles. Pero pronto aprendí que hay situaciones en las que matas, o te matan. Cada vez que he matado a alguien ha sido como si un trozo de mi alma se partiera. Pero llega un momento en el que te acostumbras.

–¿Que te acostumbras? –Hermione estaba pasmada de la frialdad que estaba mostrando Harry en este momento.

–Sí. Siento haberte asustado. No quiero que pienses que voy por ahí cargándome a todo lo que se mueve.

–¡Pero trabajas matando, Harry!¿Cómo lo puedes soportar?

–Porque no conozco otra cosa, Hermione. Y mi propósito en la vida es acabar con ese malnacido.

–Pero eso no te devolverá a tus padres.

–Lo sé. Pero evitaré que otros niños crezcan sin padres como yo.

Ante eso, Hermione no supo qué contestar. Era una de las pocas veces que se quedó sin palabras ante los argumentos de Harry.

–Además, creo que esta noche he conseguido un indicio para llegar al asesino de mis padres.

–¿A qué te refieres? ¿No pensarás que estoy implicada? –preguntó Hermione asustada.

–No. Pero gracias a que me has llevado a ese restaurante, creo que he conseguido algo para investigar.

Al ver la cara de incredulidad de Hermione, Harry decidió continuar.

–Cuando he ido al baño en el restaurante, un tipo ha empezado a lavarse las manos y le he visto el mismo tatuaje con el que sueño cada noche en su antebrazo.

–¿Me estás diciendo que te has encontrado con Voldemort en el baño?

–No, no era él.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Porque este tipo tenía más o menos nuestra edad.

–¿Por eso has salido del restaurante?

–Sí, los he seguido. No tenía coche, así que me he tenido que conformar con una foto de su matrícula.

–¿Los has seguido? ¿Iba acompañado?

–Sí, por una señora que podría ser su madre. Era el tipo rubio que estaba sentado un par de mesas detrás de ti.

–Sí, creo que me ha parecido verlo cuando ha salido. Tenía cara de estirado, ¿verdad?

–Sí. Eres observadora. –la elogió Harry.

–Gracias.

–Pero hay algo más.

–¿Algo más? –¿qué más puede haber? Se preguntaba Hermione.

–Creo que la Orden del Fénix me oculta algo.

–¿Y por qué crees eso?

–El otro día entré al despacho de Dumbledore. Él pensaba que era Snape, otro miembro de la orden, pero cuando vio que era yo, se puso nervioso y ocultó una carpeta debajo de un libro torpemente. Después tuvo que salir un momento y aproveché para mirar qué me estaba ocultando y en esa carpeta ponía "Proyecto Potter".

–¿Proyecto Potter?

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

–Nunca me han dicho nada de ningún proyecto que llevara mi nombre.

–¿Y qué había en la carpeta?

–No lo sé, no me dio tiempo a mirar nada.

–¿No te has parado a pensar que tendrá que ver con la educación recibida en el cuartel?

–No, porque si fuera algo tan simple, no lo escondería. Además, ahora que voy a volver al cuartel, puede que sea más sencillo investigar sobre esa carpeta.

Hermione se volvió a quedar sin palabras. Era muy difícil asimilar todo lo que le estaba contando Harry. Viendo la cara de Hermione, Harry dijo:

–Entiendo que no me quieras ni ver ahora que te he contado esto. No debe ser plato de buen gusto tener a un asesino sentado en tu sofá tomando el té. Sólo espero que no cuentes nada de lo que te he dicho. Acabo de incumplir una decena de leyes contándote todo esto.

–¿Te preocupas por las leyes y no te preocupas por la gente que has matado?

–No es eso. No me malinterpretes. Pero ahora que lo sabes, no sólo yo, sino tú podrías incurrir en algún delito.

–No te preocupes. Te dije que podías confiar en mí. Además, ¿quién me iba a creer? Es un buen argumento para una película, pero es difícil creer que la realidad supere la ficción.

–Es tarde. Será mejor que me vaya.

–Está bien. –Hermione le acompaño hasta la puerta y le preguntó –¿Volveré a verte?

Harry se quedó mirándola sorprendido y preguntó:

–¿Quieres verme después de contarte que soy un asesino?

–A pesar de ser un asesino, veo humanidad en ti. No sé cómo explicártelo. No apruebo que mates a gente, es muy difícil de defender eso, Harry. Nadie tiene el derecho de arrebatarle la vida a otra persona. Pero con ese pasado, entiendo tus motivos. Yo, en cambio, he tenido una infancia feliz y llevo una vida normal. Supongo que habría que estar en tus zapatos para comprenderlo, así que no quiero juzgarte.

–Gracias, Hermione. Pero no quiero ponerte en peligro.

–Te entiendo. Bueno, pues supongo que es una despedida. Si necesitas algo, ya sabes donde vivo y trabajo.

–Lo tendré en cuenta.

Harry no se esperaba lo que hizo Hermione, le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazó para despedirse. Era la primera vez que se sentía tan bien, porque desde antes de que murieran sus padres, Harry no había recibido ninguna muestra de cariño como un abrazo.

* * *

 **NA:** Aquí el capítulo 4. Por favor, comenten sus teorías, personajes favoritos, etc. Yo, evidentemente no puedo decir nada porque ya lo sé. Pero ánimo, sólo hay que escribir donde pone reviews. Nos leemos.


	5. Caramelos de limón

**Capítulo 5. Caramelos de limón.**

Al día siguiente, Harry dedicó la mañana a instalarse en el cuartel. Mientras lo hacía, pensaba en si debía contarle a Dumbledore que tenía pistas sobre el asesino de sus padres. Ya no sabía si debía fiarse de él, porque estaba seguro de que le ocultaban algo y quería averiguar qué era. No obstante, decidió que era mejor contárselo. Cuando acabó de instalarse, Harry se dirigió al despacho de Dumbledore y tocó la puerta.

–Adelante –dijo Dumbledore.

Harry entró al despacho y vio a Snape. Dumbledore le ofreció asiento.

–¿Qué se te ofrece, Harry?

–Tengo una pista por dónde empezar a investigar.

Dumbledore se sorprendió y preguntó:

–¿Una pista? –Harry le enseñó la foto del coche, que había imprimido previamente.

–¿Un coche? ¿De quién es?

–De un mortífago.

–¿Y se puede saber cómo ha llegado a esa conclusión, Potter? –preguntó Snape.

–Porque le vi la marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo.

–Harry, ¿no te habrás infiltrado? Te lo prohibí.

–No. –interrumpió Harry. –En realidad fue algo casual. Me encontraba en el baño de un restaurante y el tipo empezó a lavarse las manos. Le vi el tatuaje y decidí seguirle, pero no tenía vehículo, así que me conformé sacándole una foto.

–¿Qué aspecto tenía? –preguntó Snape.

–Era un tipo como de mi edad. Cabellos rubios y con cara de superioridad y prepotencia. Parecía tener pasta por el coche que llevaba y por la pose distinguida. Iba acompañado de una mujer que casi le doblaba su edad, así que podría ser su madre. Se traían cierto aire.

–Por lo que me dices podría ser el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, pero no podemos sacar conclusiones precipitadas. –Dumbledore cogió el teléfono y dijo –dile a Tonks que venga.

–¿Quién es Lucius Malfoy?

–Un hombre de negocios reconvertido a político. Durante el auge de Voldemort nunca ocultó sus simpatías, pero tampoco había pruebas de nada. Eso casi supone su ruina, pero desde hace unos años, ha conseguido volver a levantar sus negocios y sentarse en el Parlamento y aunque no ofrece una cara abiertamente fascista, está claro con quien le gustaría bailar. Y como sabemos, cada vez esas ideas gozan de más simpatías, y por tanto, son peligrosas.

–Ahora entiendo por qué han cerrado el caso de Voldemort.

–¿A qué te refieres, Harry?

–A que ese tipo se ha colocado ahí para comprar voluntades y darle vía libre a Voldemort. Conforme compra voluntades, va obteniendo más poder. Malfoy prepara el terreno y su plan es gobernar por medio de otros, desde las sombras.

–Esa suposición es brillante, Harry. Veo que te hemos entrenado bien. Probablemente sea eso lo que pase. Anteriormente lo hacía haciendo mucho ruido y matando. ¿Qué opinión te merece esto, Severus?

–Que la suposición no está mal para venir de un Potter. Tiene sentido. Voldemort sabe que no puede tomar el poder de la misma forma que en el pasado, llamaría demasiado la atención, así que lo hace como un virus que se va introduciendo poco a poco en el organismo hasta pudrirlo.

–Muy gráfico e instructivo, pero yo no lo podría haber explicado mejor, Severus.

–Pero hay un problema. No tenemos pruebas. –dijo Snape. Entonces, alguien llamó a la puerta.

–Adelante. –dijo Dumbledore.

–¿Me llamaba señor? –una mujer unos pocos años más mayor que Harry apareció. Tenía el pelo morado y parecía bastante despreocupada.

–Sí, Tonks. Quiero que vayas con Harry y averigües de quién es el coche de la foto.

Tonks miró el coche.

–¡Vaya! Qué cochazo, ¿no? Seguro que vuela y todo. Bueno, será pan comido. Así podremos preguntarle después si nos deja dar una vuelta en esta maravilla.

Severus puso cara de esta chica no tiene remedio, pero a Dumbledore le divertía mucho la actitud de Tonks.

Hermione no pudo conciliar el sueño esa noche. No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que le había contado Harry.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se fue a la universidad e hizo su trabajo, pero decidió aprovechar la pausa de la comida para buscar información en la base de datos de la biblioteca. En el ordenador, empezó a buscar escribiendo "Potter", pero lo único que salía era Beatrix Potter, la famosa autora de cuentos infantiles. Decidió buscar por otras palabras clave como "Orden del Fénix" o "Dumbledore" pero no encontró nada. Empezó a pensar que era una ilusa. Harry ya le dijo que era una orden secreta, así que no encontraría nada allí así como así. Entonces decidió buscar por "Voldemort". Encontró varios titulares de la época de su ascenso y lo último que encontró fue que de repente se dejaron de tener noticias del él. Entonces, Hermione vio algo en la pantalla del ordenador: era una foto en el periódico "El Profeta". En ella aparecía Voldemort, que parecía no notar que le estaban fotografiando y, junto a él, un hombre con cara de rata y algunos seguidores más. En el pie de foto sólo ponía _Lord Voldemort._ Harry le dijo que en su sueño no le veía la cara, así que pensó que esa foto le podía servir de utilidad y decidió imprimirla. El problema es que no sabía cómo hacérsela llegar.

Tonks, la experta en el mundo cibernético, se sentó con Harry en el ordenador. A Tonks le bastaron sólo unos segundos para encontrar el dueño del coche.

–Draco Malfoy, 25 años. Hijo único de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy. Trabaja con su padre llevando los diferentes negocios de la familia. En otras palabras, un niño de papá. Entonces, Tonks se quedó callada de repente al ver la foto de Narcissa Malfoy.

–¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Harry.

–Nada, sólo que la cara de esa mujer me resulta familiar.

–¿La has visto en alguna parte?

–Eso creo, pero ahora mismo no sabría decirte dónde.

–¿Dónde viven?

–Según esto, viven en una mansión a las afueras de Londres. Espera, que lo busco con el satélite.

Unos segundos después, apareció una imagen de la mansión.

–¡Vaya, que casoplón! Vamos mejorando, cada vez nos rodeamos de gente con más pasta. Cómo se nota que no son ellos los que limpian. Tendrán un séquito trabajando en el servicio, ¿no te parece, Harry?

–¿Qué negocios manejan los Malfoy? –preguntó Harry ignorando los comentarios de Tonks.

–Oh, Harry, no te tomas nada con humor. A pesar de todo me caes bien. Según esto tienen acciones en un gran número de empresas: construcción, eléctricas, petroleras, medios de comunicación, farmacéuticas, tecnológicas, armas. El tipo de empresa de las que nadie sospecharía nada-dijo Tonks con ironía.

–Gracias, Tonks.

–De nada, guapo.

Cuando Harry le contó a Dumbledore el tipo de empresas que manejaban los Malfoy, éste dijo:

–Todo encaja. Tiene influencia en diferentes ámbitos empresariales, por lo que le es muy fácil actuar como un lobby, comprar a gente e influencias y prepararle el terreno a Voldemort.

–Pues tendremos que actuar. –dijo Harry.

–Pero seguimos sin tener pruebas.

–¿Señor, desde cuándo la orden actúa con pruebas?

–Porque al gobierno se le presuponen y si nos dan la orden, actuamos, pero aquí estaríamos actuando por nuestra cuenta Harry. Hay una gran diferencia.

–¿Y a qué vamos a esperar, a qué controlen todo esto? Le recuerdo que se están haciendo con el gobierno.

–Harry, comprendo tu postura, pero debemos ser cautelosos y no precipitarnos. Antes de actuar debemos preparar bien un plan.

–De acuerdo, sólo espero que cuando se decida no sea demasiado tarde.

Una vez que había dedicado el día a investigar sobre los Malfoy, Harry decidió investigar sobre el "Proyecto Potter". Para ello necesitaba entrar al despacho de Dumbledore y entrar a su ordenador, pero necesitaba neutralizar las cámaras de seguridad con imágenes fijas. De repente, se acordó de lo que en el cuartel llamaban el mapa del merodeador. Se trata de un plano con los corredores secretos que hay en el cuartel y que existían por si necesitaban huir por algún tipo de ataque. Todos los agentes de élite tenían uno. Lo sacó y vio que el despacho de Dumbledore tenía un pasadizo propio que llegaba muy cerca de los garajes. Ese pasadizo también estaba conectado con uno que se encontraba en los vestuarios. Ya armó un plan. Utilizaría ese pasadizo desde los vestuarios para poder entrar al despacho. Era de sobra conocido que algunas noches Harry se dedicaba a entrenar cuando no conseguía conciliar el sueño, así que nadie sospecharía.

Esa misma noche, Harry fue al gimnasio. A una hora prudencial en la que sabía que no había nadie, se metió en el vestuario y tocó los azulejos necesarios para abrir el pasadizo. Una vez que llegó al cruce de pasadizos, tomó el que llevaba al despacho de Dumbledore. No le llevó mucho llegar. Una vez allí, se encontró con una pequeña puerta cerrada con llave. Por suerte, Harry fue preparado y con una simple horquilla, abrió la puerta.

El despacho de Dumbledore estaba a oscuras, pero se lo sabía de memoria con todas las veces que ha estado ahí. Probablemente fuera la persona que mejor conocía el cuartel, puesto que se había criado allí.

Llegó a su mesa donde se encontraba el ordenador. Desde ese ordenador podría tener acceso a todos los documentos de la Orden, ya que todo estaba digitalizado, aunque sabía que a Dumbledore le gustaba más manejarse con el papel.

Una vez encendido, el ordenador pedía una contraseña. Harry deseó en ese momento tener las habilidades de su madre o de Nymphadora Tonks, la experta en estos menesteres. Estaba seguro que para ellas sería pan comido acceder a cualquier sitio desde cualquier lugar, pero, aunque Tonks le caía bien, no podía mezclarla en esto. La metería en demasiados problemas. En cualquier caso, Harry estuvo probando durante varios minutos, aunque sin éxito. Cuando empezó a pensar que tenía que abortar su misión, se fijó en algo: los caramelos de limón, y decidió probar con eso. Total, no tenía nada que perder. Para sorpresa de Harry, funcionó. Sólo a Dumbledore se le ocurriría poner una contraseña así.

Una vez en el escritorio del ordenador, le dio al buscador y escribió "Potter". Salieron dos carpetas. Harry metió un dispositivo USB y las copió. Unos minutos después, decidió probar con "Voldemort" y con "Mortífagos". Habían dos carpetas. Cuando acabó de copiarse todo, apagó el ordenador y salió por donde había venido hacia los pasadizos que le llevaban al vestuario. Y de allí, como el que no ha roto nunca un plato, se fue a su habitación.

* * *

 **NA:** ¿Qué será lo que esconde Dumbledore? Ya os adelanto que a Harry no le va a gustar nada. Reviews porfis. Nos leemos.


	6. Secretos

**Capítulo 6. Secretos.**

Después de desayunar, Harry se dedicó a entrenar hasta media tarde. Decidió que cenaría temprano y que después de la cena se pondría a examinar las carpetas que había birlado del ordenador de Dumbledore.

Cuando llegó la noche, Harry cogió su portátil y metió el dispositivo USB. Decidió empezar por la carpeta que ponía "Potter".

Allí encontró cómo sus padres fueron reclutados para la Orden del Fénix al destacar en sus habilidades. Por lo visto, anteriormente trabajaron para la policía. Descubrió que el apellido de soltera de su madre era Evans, y se quedó varios minutos mirando su foto. Pensó en lo guapa que era y lo calidez que transmitía su mirada. Lupin tenía razón, él había heredado sus ojos. Pero según él, si ya era bella físicamente, como persona todavía lo era más. Entonces no pudo evitar de acordarse de la chica del supermercado. También ponía que sus padres murieron siendo ya mayores y que tenía una hermana llamada Petunia Dursley. Harry se sorprendió al saber que en alguna parte tenía una tía, pero se decepcionó al comprobar que Petunia no quería saber nada de su hermana. Por lo visto, no le parecía propio de una mujer ser policía. Al leer eso, Harry empezó a detestarla sin ni siquiera conocerla.

Decidió continuar con la información de su padre. Cuando abrió el archivo de James Potter y salió su foto, Harry pensó que se estaba mirando en un espejo, con la diferencia de los ojos. Harry comprobó que tampoco tenía abuelos por parte de padre. El archivo sólo decía que era un agente con muy buen instinto pero con un gran talento para los problemas. Ponía que sus mejores amigos eran Remus Lupin, Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew y que todos trabajaron para la Orden del Fénix. Harry sólo conocía el nombre de Lupin porque fue su maestro, pero ponía que Sirius Black era su padrino. Si tenía un padrino, ¿por qué no se hizo cargo de él al morir sus padres? Decidió seguir leyendo. Quizá encontrara la respuesta más tarde. Allí había una foto de los cuatro juntos. Lupin se notaba mucho más joven de cómo él lo conoció. Unos sonrientes y despreocupados Sirius Black y James Potter aparecían agarrados por los hombros. Y el que se hacía llamar Peter Pettigrew era el más desfavorecido de todos. Era bajito, estaba rechoncho, tenía cara de rata y comenzaba a tener entradas.

En otra parte de ese archivo ponía que James le pidió a Dumbledore dejar la Orden del Fénix debido al nacimiento de Harry. James argumentaba que trabajar en la Orden del Fénix era muy peligroso, Lily se lo pidió y no quería poner en riesgo la integridad de su mujer ni de su hijo. Pese a todo, su petición fue denegada porque la misión contra Voldemort estaba en curso.

A Harry le dio mucha rabia leer esto. Parecía que para la Orden del Fénix, sus agentes y sus familias no eran demasiado importantes y parecían interponer sus misiones a las personas que trabajaban para ellos.

Esa carpeta tenía un tercer archivo que ponía "Muerte de los Potter". A Harry se le removió el estómago al ver el título de ese archivo. Según ese archivo, los Potter trabajaron durante varios años contra Voldemort. Incluso James se enfrentó a él dos veces antes de su muerte, pero consiguió huir. Allí también encontró una foto de Lord Voldemort. Así que ese fue el asesino de sus padres. Su cara le recordaba a la de una serpiente y en los ojos se le notaba la maldad. Le dio la impresión de que era el clásico degenerado que mata por diversión, más que por una ideología.

Otra información que le impactó es que descubrió que Severus Snape era una agente doble que informó a Dumbledore que Voldemort planeaba matar a los Potter. Con esta información, Dumbledore le dijo a los Potter que buscaran una casa franca donde esconderse y nombraran a un guardián secreto, de manera que sólo esa persona supiera dónde se escondían los Potter. Según el archivo, ese guardián se llamaba Sirius Black. Harry volvió a mirar la foto de Black. Pero por lo visto, traicionó a sus padres y desveló el paradero de los Potter a Voldemort. Ese era el motivo por el que no se hizo cargo de Harry. Era un traidor asesino.

La noche de Halloween de 1981, Voldemort entró en la casa franca donde estaban los Potter. A pesar de pulsar el botón que avisaba a la orden por si aparecía Voldemort o los mortífagos, éstos no llegaron a tiempo. Según la investigación realizada en aquel momento, James intentó enfrentarse primero para hacerle ganar tiempo a Lily para huir con Harry por la ventana, pero lo mató a quemarropa con un disparo en la cabeza.

Luego subió y mató a Lily. Los investigadores pensaron que al oír los refuerzos pedidos por los Potter, Voldemort huyó, no sin antes dejarle esa marca en la frente a Harry. Según los investigadores, Voldemort podría haberse quedado sin balas, y por eso él sobrevivió.

Según la investigación, Sirius Black llegó primero a la casa de los Potter, seguido de Rubeus Hagrid, el gran experto en vehículos. Allí encontraron al bebé llorando, mirando a su madre y con la cara ensangrentada. Según Hagrid, Black le dijo que pusiera a Harry a salvo, y así lo hizo.

En resumen, de lo que se enteró Harry fue de que aunque el autor material del crimen fue Voldemort, sus padres tenían al enemigo en casa. Y lo peor era que ese enemigo era su propio padrino. Y por lo visto, no sólo se conformó con traicionar a sus padres, sino que por el camino mató a Peter Pettigrew y a unos inocentes viandantes que tuvieron la mala suerte de estar en el momento y lugar equivocado. El documento decía que jamás se encontró el cuerpo de Pettigrew, pero sí un dedo suyo. Según el archivo, Black lo negó todo, pero fue encarcelado y permanece desde entonces en la Prisión de Azkaban.

Cuando acabó de leer todo esto, Harry se sentía devastado y necesitó ir al baño a vomitar. Cuando volvió, no sabía si seguir leyendo. Tenía miedo de encontrarse más traiciones, secretos y mentiras.

No obstante, decidió entrar en la carpeta de "Voldemort" y la de los "Mortífagos", pero no aportaban nada nuevo para él, tan sólo que Voldemort era un radical y la ficha de algunos mortífagos.

Decidió investigar la siguiente carpeta con nombre "Proyecto Potter".

Según ese archivo, su tía Petunia, que era la única familiar viva que le quedaba, y su marido Vernon Dursley, renunciaron a la custodia y tutela de Harry debido al rechazo que les provocaba que su hermana ejerciera una profesión, según Petunia, "de hombres". Al leer esto, su tía cada vez le provocaba más rechazo y casi agradece no haber vivido en esa casa con unos valores tan rancios. Al mismo tiempo, su madre le provocaba más admiración.

Al renunciar a Harry, la Orden del Fénix decidió hacerse cargo de la educación de Harry, y fue ahí cuando se aprueba el proyecto que lleva su nombre. Básicamente, decía que se aprovechó la ocasión de que el niño estaba en su más tierna infancia para desarrollar al soldado perfecto para hacer justicia. Un autómata encargado de obedecer a sus superiores sin cuestionar nada, una máquina de matar a sangre fría cuando la ocasión lo requería, sin pestañear y sin ningún reparo moral.

Allí encontró documentos que le hacían ver el grado de control estricto que llevaban con él desde que se hicieron cargo de su educación hasta la actualidad. Le llamó la atención ver que le dejaron vivir en un apartamento porque el proyecto fue un éxito y se dio por concluido temporalmente, pero que el verdadero motivo para volver al cuartel, no era ayudarlo a encontrar a Voldemort, sino tenerlo controlado en todo momento, usando para ello el nombre de Voldemort. Y que, por tanto, el proyecto seguía en vigor mientras él estuviera en activo.

Harry se hundió todavía más. No sólo habían destrozado a su familia, sino que lo han utilizado a él a su antojo. A Harry le dio asco Dumbledore. Sabía manejarlo bien y cómo atraerlo. Y lo peor era que necesitaba a la Orden del Fénix para llegar a Malfoy y a Voldemort. Se sintió más sólo y desesperado que nunca.

* * *

 **NA:** Por fin el pobre Harry se ha enterado de lo que guardaba Dumbledore tan celosamente. Hasta aquí tenía publicado anteriormente. Los lectores que empezaron la historia antes ya lo saben. Los siguientes capítulos ya los he editado antes de publicarlos, así que serán completamente nuevos para todos, tanto para nuevos como antiguos lectores. Espero que os esté gustando la historia y, como siempre, espero sus comentarios. Nos leemos.


	7. ¿Justicia?

**Hola queridos lectores. Como sabéis he reeditado la historia desde el principio hasta ahora (no en el contenido, pero sí en la extensión para hacer los capítulos un poquito más largos) pero para ello no pude modificar los capítulos ya publicados porque me daba problemas, así que opté por borrar la historia y empezar a subirla de nuevo. Como consecuencia, todos los lectores que tenían la historia en sus alertas o en favoritos la habrán perdido. Espero que volváis a incluirla en vuestras alertas y/o favoritos. A partir de ahora viene contenido totalmente nuevo. Saludos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7. ¿Justicia?**

Al día siguiente, los miembros de la Orden estaban preparados para actuar en una misión más encomendada por el gobierno. Cuando Harry tenía el objetivo controlado, otro don nadie que había sido utilizado tanto como él, le apuntó con su pistola.

–¡No me mate, por favor! –rogó el hombre.

–Dispara, Harry. –escuchó decir a Dumbledore por el pinganillo que llevaban en las misiones. Harry sabía que Dumbledore lo estaba viendo todo por el mosquito espía, una maravilla de la tecnología que le permitía dirigir la misión desde la seguridad que le daba el cuartel y que perseguía a los miembros de la orden que estaban en misiones para coordinarlos. Harry recordó entonces cómo habían manejado su vida.

–¿A qué esperas? –insistió Dumbledore.

Después se le vino a la cabeza las palabras de Hermione: _Nadie tiene el derecho de arrebatarle la vida a otra persona._

Harry cerró los ojos pidiendo perdón internamente y disparó. Harry quería dejarle vivir, pero debía mantener la farsa para que Dumbledore pensara que tenía el soldado perfecto.

Cuando llegó al cuartel, Dumbledore y Snape lo esperaban.

–¿Se puede saber qué le ha pasado, Potter? No es la primera vez que lo haces. –preguntó Snape.

–Genial, ¿debo sentirme mejor por ello?

–Has contribuido a hacer un mundo más justo. –dijo Dumbledore.

–¿Justo para quién? Quizá no tenemos la misma idea de lo que es justo y lo que no, señor.

–Sabes tan bien como yo que nadie echaría de menos a ese desgraciado.

–No sólo hablo de él, señor.

Harry se fue dejándolos alucinados.

–¿A qué cree que se refería, Albus?

–Por una vez, no puedo darte una respuesta, Severus.

* * *

Harry se duchó en los vestuarios después de la misión, como si el agua le diera la pureza que necesitaba después de haber matado a otro hombre más. Se sentía como león enjaulado. Necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que había averiguado y la primera persona en la que pensó fue en Hermione, pero se le planteaba el dilema de que no quería ponerla en peligro. Aun así, la comprensión que mostró Hermione la última vez, le convenció. Aprovechó que estaba en los vestuarios para salir por el pasadizo hacia los garajes. Allí, desactivó el localizador de la moto y que tenían todos los vehículos para evitar que lo controlaran y salió. Seguramente lo verían salir por las cámaras de seguridad, pero diría que necesitaba velocidad.

Harry decidió dejar la moto en otro lugar para prevenir, y siguió unas calles a pie. Cuando llegó al portal del edificio donde vivía Hermione, tocó al timbre.

–¿Sí?¿Quién es? –contestó Hermione.

–Soy Harry.

–¿Harry? Sube –Hermione se sorprendió de que Harry hubiera ido a su casa. –y abrió la puerta.

Cuando Harry llegó, Hermione le abrió la puerta y nada más verle la cara, sabía que Harry no se encontraba bien.

–Harry, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Harry simplemente se encontraba con la mirada perdida.

–¿Has averiguado algo?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

–¿Qué has averiguado?

–Compruébalo tú misma. –Harry le pasó el dispositivo USB. Hermione lo cogió, se fueron al sofá y lo puso en su portátil y empezó a leerlo todo. Conforme iba leyendo a Hermione se le soltaban las lágrimas. Así que esa era la historia de Harry. La vida no había sido justa con él. O más bien, las personas que rodeaban a Harry. Cuando acabó de leer, Hermione lo miró.

–Me han estado manejando como a una marioneta toda mi vida.

Hermione no sabía que decir, y simplemente se abrazó a él. Él no lo pudo evitar y empezó a sollozar como un niño. Los dos estuvieron llorando durante un rato, hasta que Harry por fin se calmó y se quedó allí callado. Entonces Hermione se dio cuenta de algo.

–Hay algo que no cuadra en todo esto.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Verás, en el archivo dice que ese tal Peter Pettigrew, el amigo de tu padre, murió asesinado por Sirius Black, dejando sólo un dedo y que el cuerpo no se encontró.

–¿Sí, y?

Entonces Hermione se levantó dejando a Harry intrigado. ¿Por qué no terminaba de hablar? Entonces trajo una hoja impresa que pertenecía a un periódico.

–Cuando me contaste tu historia, decidí investigar algo en la universidad, busqué en la base de datos de la hemeroteca y encontré esta foto de Voldemort y de este hombre. No sabía por qué, pero tuve una corazonada y la imprimí, aunque no sabía cómo hacértela llegar. Mira ese hombre. En el pie de foto no pone quién es, pero es el mismo que está ahí, Peter Pettigrew. Si pertenecía a la Orden, ¿por qué está junto a Voldemort tan tranquilo?

Hermione tenía razón, eso no cuadraba para nada. Ahí pasaba algo raro.

–Quizás han encerrado al hombre equivocado. Quizás el que traicionó a tus padres fue Pettigrew y no Sirius Black. –añadió Hermione.

–Pero pone que Black era el guardián secreto. Podría ser un agente doble.

–¿Esto lo sabe el otro amigo de tu padre, Lupin? –preguntó Hermione.

–No lo sé. Probablemente esté tan engañado como yo. Necesito hablar con Sirius Black. Pero si voy a la prisión, Dumbledore lo sabrá. ¡Mierda! –Harry se desesperaba llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

–¿Y si voy yo? –sugirió Hermione.

–Ni hablar. –se negó Harry –Ya te has implicado bastante. No quiero meterte en problemas.

–Pero quiero ayudarte. –insistió Hermione.

–Y ya me has ayudado mucho, Hermione. No te imaginas cuánto. Y te lo agradeceré toda mi vida. Pero no puedo ponerte en peligro.

–Pero Harry, ya has comprobado que no puedes confiar en la Orden del Fénix. Sería solo un momento, allí habrá seguridad, no me pasará nada.

A Harry seguía sin gustarle la idea, pero tenía razón, no se podía fiar de nadie.

–¿Y qué sugieres? –preguntó Harry.

–Podría hacerme pasar por periodista para entrevistar a Black.

–Es demasiado peligroso y te pondrían en el punto de mira. Es más, podrían ordenar a la Orden del Fénix que acabáramos contigo.

–Pero tú no lo permitirás. –dijo Hermione.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? Soy un asesino.

–Porque te han "programado" para hacer justicia. Y sabes que no hay mayor injusticia que la que han hecho contigo.

–¿Por qué te fías tanto de mi?

–No lo sé. Tienes algo que me da seguridad. No eres una mala persona.

–Está bien, pero yo dirigiré la operación. Será cómo y cuando yo diga. ¿De acuerdo?

–Vale.

Una vez que tomaron la decisión, Hermione preguntó:

–¿Vas a dejar la Orden ahora que sabes todo esto?

–Es lo que más deseo en el mundo, pero antes debo evitar que Voldemort llegue al poder.

–¿Todavía piensas que quiere alzarse con el poder?

–Cada vez estoy más seguro.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–¿Recuerdas al tipo del restaurante?

–Sí.

–Es Draco Malfoy.

–¿Malfoy? ¿Tiene algo que ver con Lucius Malfoy, el político?

–Es su hijo. Tienen muchas acciones en empresas constructoras, de energía, petroleras, armamentísticas, tecnológicas, farmacéuticas y de comunicación, así que tienen la capacidad de comprar voluntades. Pienso que poco a poco va controlando a políticos corruptos a cambio de favores, y así le va preparando el terreno a Voldemort.

–Entiendo. Por eso el Parlamento está aprobando leyes cada vez más injustas y restrictivas para la población.

–Sí. –Harry se dirigió hacia la ventana, donde vio que empezó a llover. –Es Voldemort. Cada vez tiene más poder y si sigue así, gobernará desde la sombra.

–¿Por qué no da la cara?

–No puede por su pasado. Sería demasiado obvio. En el pasado quería imponer su ley de manera rápida y violenta. Esta vez está siendo más inteligente, más cauteloso y lo hace de manera paulatina y sin hacer ruido para que la sociedad no se dé cuenta. Y lo peor es que está siendo efectivo. En cuanto corrompa el sistema entero, seguirá oculto pero se acabarán los derechos y libertades y volverán a haber ataques xenófobos y por razón de género con total impunidad.

–Eso sería horrible.

–Por eso lo estoy investigando por mi cuenta. El gobierno cerró el caso de Voldemort con la excusa de que no hay indicios de que Voldemort esté vivo y de que ya no hay ataques como anteriormente. Están comprados. Aunque Dumbledore no lo quiera reconocer, creo que ya han comenzado a influir en la Orden del Fénix para que no investiguemos.

En ese momento, Hermione tuvo la sensación de que su vida ya no iba a ser la misma.

* * *

 **NA:** Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? En vaya marrón se está metiendo Hermione. Ya sabéis, un poquito más abajo escribidme vuestros comentarios, impresiones, teorías, suposiciones, etc. Espero que os esté gustando la historia. Los capítulos siguen siendo algo cortos, pero es que el word engaña mucho y cuando paso los capítulos aquí luego parecen poca cosa. Creo que me estoy obsesionando. Je,je,je. Bueno, lo dicho, no olvidéis vuestros reviews antes de salir de aquí. Nos leemos.


	8. Hermione

Hola queridos lectores. Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Es un capítulo subidito de tono. No soy nada experta en describir ese tipo de escenas (bueno, en realidad no soy experta en describir ningún tipo de escena, pero las subidas de tono menos). Así que espero que seáis clementes conmigo. No me enrollo más. A leer.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8. Hermione.**

Desde que conoció a Harry, su vida había dado un vuelco. Hermione era una bibliotecaria con una vida bastante aburrida y normal. Y desde que lo conoció pensó que tenía suerte de que fuera así, porque la vida de Harry estaba maldita. Harry le enseñó a valorar mucho más a sus padres o a la familia Weasley, sus mejores amigos desde el colegio.

Hermione se percató que Harry seguía en la ventana mirando la lluvia. Cada vez llovía más y era muy tarde. No sabía por qué pero Harry le producía mucha curiosidad. Hermione se dirigió hacia la ventana con Harry.

–Cada vez llueve más. –dijo Hermione.

–A mi me relaja.

–Harry, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

–¿No echas de menos haber estado con otros niños o salir con una chica?

–No. –Hermione se sorprendió por la respuesta –No puedo echar de menos lo que no he conocido. –Aclaró Harry.

–En eso tienes razón, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo necesites. –Harry la miró a los ojos con lo que dijo Hermione, y Hermione lo besó en los labios.

Harry supo entonces lo que era la felicidad. Era su primer beso con una chica. Cuando Hermione acabó con el beso, miró a Harry a los ojos y lo volvió a besar, posando una mano en la cara y la otra por la nuca de Harry, haciendo el beso más intenso. Harry la agarró por la cintura y el beso cada vez se volvía más apasionado y desesperado, como si necesitaran el uno del otro para respirar. Entonces Hermione notó como algo duro presionaba su cuerpo y se impresionó. Harry, al notar el cambio que se estaba dando en su cuerpo y que Hermione lo había notado, rompió el beso y dijo:

–Lo siento, no ha sido mi intención.

A Hermione, el apuro de Harry le producía ternura.

–No te preocupes, Harry. –tranquilizó Hermione. –Es algo normal entre dos personas adultas que desean estar juntas, porque yo lo deseo. ¿Tú no?

Harry no sabía que contestar a eso.

–No lo sé, Hermione, nunca antes había estado así con nadie. Está claro que eres una persona buena, pero yo no sé si mereces estar con alguien como yo, y…

–Harry –interrumpió Hermione poniéndole el dedo índice sobre sus labios para que callara. –Si hay alguien que merece tener felicidad, eres tú. No te menosprecies, sé egoísta por una vez en tu vida.

–¿No te importa estar con un asesino?

–Desde que he leído esos archivos, he comprendido muchas cosas, Harry. No pienso que seas un asesino. Te han hecho así. Deseo estar contigo y devolverte la felicidad que te han arrebatado.

Hermione le dio un pico en los labios, lo cogió de las manos y lo llevó al dormitorio. Harry estaba como hipnotizado y se dejó llevar. Nunca antes había estado en el dormitorio de ninguna chica.

–Tranquilo. –Hermione le quitó el jersey, dejando al aire un torso perfecto. Viendo lo parado que estaba Harry, Hermione se quitó su camiseta, quedándose en sujetador. Después, continuó con el pantalón de Harry. Quitó el botón, bajó la cremallera y dejó caer el pantalón, quedándose en calzoncillos. Hermione no pudo evitar mirar cómo se le notaba la excitación de Harry a través del calzoncillo. Después siguió con su propio pantalón, quedándose los dos en ropa interior.

Harry pensó que era el ser más bonito que había visto en su vida. Harry seguía paralizado y Hermione se quitó el sostén, dejando al aire unos pechos que no eran muy grandes pero que a Harry le parecieron preciosos. Hermione cogió una mano de Harry y la posó en uno de sus pechos. Mientras lo palpaba, se besaron como si no hubiera un mañana. Hermione se quitó las braguitas quedándose completamente desnuda y se abrazó a Harry para sentir su excitación sexo con sexo. Pararon un momento para mirarse a los ojos. Hermione sonreía con ternura y le bajó el calzoncillo a Harry, cogiendo en su mano aquello que ardía en deseos por salir. Lo lamió unas cuantas veces y lo masturbó. Harry sentía un placer tan inmenso que se le cortaba la respiración. Estaba claro que no tenía experiencia porque seguía muy cortado, pero estaba disfrutando el momento. Cuando pensó que iba a explotar, Hermione paró y le dijo que se acostara en la cama boca arriba. Harry obedeció sin chistar. Hermione se abrazó a Harry y empezó a besarlo por todo su cuerpo, desde abajo hasta que llegó a sus labios. Entonces, para no parecer un patán, Harry puso a Hermione en la parte de abajo y fue él el que empezó a besarla por todo su cuerpo: primero por sus labios, después por su cuello, lamió sus pezones y llegó a su monte de Venus. Allí comenzó a explorar su clítoris con su lengua. Hermione estaba encantada por el placer que estaba sintiendo. Después, Harry volvió a sus labios, dejando una de sus manos palpando su clítoris y estimulándola. Hermione sentía un placer indescriptible y llegó a un orgasmo.

–¡Uf, Harry! Eso fue fabuloso.

Harry también lo estaba disfrutando mucho y se sintió feliz del momento de placer que Hermione había sentido. Entonces, Hermione le dijo:

–Seamos uno.

–Pero, ¿y si te quedas embarazada? –preguntó Harry con dudas.

–No te preocupes por eso. –Hermione alargó la mano y de la mesita de noche sacó una caja de preservativos que evidentemente ya había sido abierta.

A Harry le dolió que Hermione fuera sexualmente activa. Se preguntó si se acostaba con todos los chicos que conocía. Pero no lo podía creer, ella no parecía ser la clase de chica que se tira a todo lo que se mueve. Hermione tiene una habilidad especial para saber qué pasa por la cabeza de Harry y al ver su cara le dijo:

–Eran de mi ex novio. –Hermione sintió que debía justificarse.

No sabía por qué, pero Harry sintió celos del ex novio de Hermione. Se sintió estúpido porque de alguna manera tenía la esperanza de que él fuera el primero para ella, aunque sabía de sobra que no era así. Todos tenemos un pasado y era normal que una chica haya tenido novio. ¿Cómo dejó escapar a una persona tan buena como ella? Seguramente sería un idiota.

Hermione abrió uno de los sobrecitos, sacó el condón y se lo puso a Harry haciéndolo un momento muy erótico. Harry se quedó paralizado. Para animarle, Hermione lo besó hasta que se relajó y entonces Harry se introdujo en ella mientras le besaba en el cuello y se agarraba a sus caderas. Hermione se tensó entera de notar el placer que sintió al ser penetrada. Harry iba muy despacio. A Hermione le gustó la ternura con la que Harry lo hacía, como si pensara que se fuera a romper. No pudo evitar comparar con lo que hacía su ex novio. Las veces que tuvieron relaciones, él era mucho más brusco. De hecho, odió su primera vez. Pero Harry estaba siendo más delicado, como si fuera la primera vez de ella. En cualquier caso, no dejaba de ser la primera vez de los dos juntos.

Poco a poco, los dos necesitaban más y el ritmo fue incrementándose, las embestidas cada vez eran más rápidas y los gemidos de los dos se mezclaban.

–¡Oh, sí, Harry, así, más!

–Oh, Herms.

A Hermione le encantó cómo pronunció Harry su nombre. Cada vez el ritmo era más rápido hasta que llegó el momento de clímax. Hermione sintió el mejor orgasmo de su vida y él supo en ese momento que no quería alejarse de Hermione nunca. Nunca había sentido tanto placer. Harry se quedó dentro de ella durante los momentos en los que ambos trataban de recuperar el aliento. Se miraron a los ojos y se dieron un beso muy tierno.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Harry.

–Sí, ha sido genial, Harry

–Me quedaría así toda mi vida. –dijo Harry.

–Me alegro de que lo hayas disfrutado.

Harry salió de ella. Ella le quitó el preservativo y le hizo un nudo. Vio todo lo que había descargado Harry y se alegró mucho de que hubiera disfrutado tanto. Se levantó un momento para tirar el preservativo y volvió a la cama con Harry, donde se abrazaron.

–Estás en forma. –comentó Hermione.

–Algo bueno debía salir de tanto entrenamiento. –dijo Harry sonriéndole.

–Ha salido un cuerpo de escándalo y una gran resistencia. Me ha encantado cuando me has llamado Herms. –añadió Hermione –Nunca nadie me había llamado así. –Harry sólo sonrió. Después de unos besos más, se quedaron dormidos y abrazados durante toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se despertó y vio a Harry dormir con tranquilidad. Sonrió por la paz que transmitía esa mañana. Desde que lo conoció nunca lo había visto tan relajado. La ropa tirada por el suelo era el indicio delator de la impaciencia de los amantes. Decidió seguir abrazada a Harry hasta que despertara, aún era temprano. Ese chico había conseguido meterse en su mente desde que lo conoció. Esa noche comprendió que quería hacerlo feliz, que lo amaba.

Había tenido una relación de dos años con Viktor Krum, un chico que conoció en el instituto. No empezaron a salir hasta unos años más tarde, pero la relación no funcionó porque al final resultó que él era un picaflor. Lo pilló en plena acción en el apartamento en el que vivían y Hermione nunca se sintió tan ofendida. Recogió sus cosas y se fue con sus amigas Ginny Weasley y Luna Lovegood. Ellas le ayudaron psicológicamente y estuvieron compartiendo piso, pero ellas también tenían planes para irse a vivir con sus respectivos novios, así que, en cuanto se sintió preparada, le ayudaron a buscar su apartamento. En realidad toda la familia Weasley la ayudó. Incluso Ronald, que no tenía especial afecto por los gatos, tuvo el detallazo de regalarle a Crookshanks cuando se mudó a ese apartamento para que no se sintiera tan sola. Algún día le tendría que presentar a los Weasleys y a sus padres para que Harry sintiera el calor de una familia. Porque Hermione lo había decidido, quería ayudar a Harry a salir del infierno en el que estaba metido y compartir su vida con él.

Harry empezó a despertar, y lo primero que vio fue la sonrisa de Hermione. Ésta le dio un beso en los labios.

–Buenos días, dormilón.

–Ha sido el mejor despertar de mi vida. Nunca había conseguido dormir una noche entera del tirón. Es la primera vez que no tengo pesadillas.

–Bueno, tampoco dormimos toda la noche. Hubo una parte en la que hubo bastante acción. –dijo Hermione juguetona.

Harry se ruborizó. No estaba acostumbrado a esto.

–¿Qué hora es? –preguntó Harry.

–Temprano.

A Harry le empezaron a invadir las dudas.

–Hermione, ¿qué pasará ahora?

–¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Hermione.

–Lo que quiero decir es que has sido lo único bueno que me ha pasado en la vida, pero no quiero exponerte. Mi vida va a ser un peligro mientras exista Voldemort.

–La verdad, Harry. Desde que te conocí no he parado de pensar en ti. Lo pasé mal cuando rompí con mi ex. Y has borrado de un plumazo todo lo que sufrí con él. Poco a poco me he ido dando cuenta de que te amo y quiero compartir mi vida contigo.

Harry se sentía abrumado con esas palabras. Amor. Sabía que sus padres lo habían amado, pero no tenía muchos recuerdos. Ahora era completamente consciente.

–¿Y si yo no sé amar? A eso no me han enseñado. Sólo me han enseñado a matar.

–Harry, no te apures por eso. Además, no estoy de acuerdo. Anoche me hiciste sentir la persona más amada del universo, así que me parece que sí que sabes amar. Y lo que no sepas, estaré encantada de enseñártelo.

Hermione le decía esto como si fuera un niño desvalido e inseguro.

–Es lo que más me gustaría. Me aportas la paz que necesito. Pero ahora mismo estoy en una situación complicada que no sé cómo va a acabar. No sé si puedo tener un futuro contigo. Ni siquiera sé si voy a tener un futuro –dijo Harry.

–Harry, escucha, entiendo tu situación. Conociéndote, la zanjarás y yo estaré esperando. Además, recuerda que voy a ayudarte. Pero déjame decidir si quiero correr el riesgo o no. Además, con lo que me has contado, Voldemort acabará siendo un peligro para todos. Aunque estés tan inseguro, apuesto por ti, apuesto por lo nuestro. –Hermione terminó la conversación con un beso. Se levantó y se fue a la ducha. Harry escuchó a Hermione:

–¿Vienes? –invitó Hermione.

Harry entró al baño y vio la silueta de Hermione que se duchaba.

–Venga, entra.

–¿Me estás invitando a ducharme contigo?

–Claro, pasa.

Con timidez, Harry entró. El agua corría por los dos, Hermione ya estaba empapada cuando entró y Harry empezó a empaparse.

–Vaya, veo que te alegras de verme –dijo Hermione traviesa al ver el pene de Harry.

Los dos empezaron a besarse, después se lavaron el pelo el uno al otro y a enjabonarse.

–Espera –Hermione salió un momento y volvió con un preservativo. –Me parece que esto va a ser una constante en nuestra relación, así que será mejor que cambiemos el método anticonceptivo para poder amarnos sin interrupciones.

Harry sostuvo a Hermione, que tenía las piernas rodeando la cintura de Harry mientras éste la penetraba y le besaba el cuello. Una vez que llegaron al clímax, Harry bajó a Hermione y pusieron a secarse.

Mientras desayunaban, Hermione le preguntó a Harry.

–¿No llegas tarde al cuartel?

–Les diré que salí a correr con la moto.

–¿Con toda la lluvia?

–Que piensen lo que quieran. Estoy harto de la Orden. El único reparo que tengo es que sospechen, aunque estoy seguro de que a Dumbledore y a Snape no les hace gracia mi actitud.

–¿Cómo vamos a hacer para vernos y estar en contacto?

–Cómprame un teléfono móvil, te daré el dinero en cuanto pueda. Ese será el que use para estar en contacto contigo. El mío no sirve, está controlado por la Orden.

–¿Y si está controlado, no sabrán que estás aquí?

–Lo dejé en mi habitación del cuartel. Cuando lo compres, déjalo en el banco del parque cerca de la estatua a las 17:00. Estaré por allí para cogerlo, pero no nos podremos ver. Te llamaré por la noche.

–Me siento como si estuviera en una peli de espías.

* * *

 **NA:** bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Por lo menos el pobre Harry se ha llevado una alegría, ¿no creéis? No todo va a ser sufrir. Espero vuestros comentarios. Nos leemos.


	9. La todopoderosa Tonks

**Capítulo 9. La todopoderosa Tonks.**

Cuando Harry llegó al cuartel por la mañana, fue requerido en el despacho de Dumbledore.

–¿Se puede saber dónde has estado toda la noche? Te estuvimos llamando y no apareciste. Y en tu habitación tampoco estabas. Tuvimos que abortar una misión por tu culpa. –preguntó Snape de manera brusca.

–Por ahí. –se limitó a decir Harry.

–¿Por ahí? ¿Qué clase de excusa barata es esa?

–No es ninguna excusa. Tiene dos opciones, creérsela o no. Si no lo hace es problema suyo.

–Es un impertinente, igual que su padre. –dijo Snape.

–Mi padre no era ningún impertinente. –dijo Harry.

–¿Y usted qué sabe, si sólo era un mocoso cuando lo enviaron al otro barrio? –provocó Snape.

Harry se abalanzó sobre Snape, le golpeó en la cara y lo tiró al suelo. Harry fue hacia él para darle una paliza pero Snape consiguió detenerlo.

–¡Basta, Harry! –gritó Dumbledore.

Pero Harry seguía forcejeando con Snape. Dumbledore solicitó ayuda y aparecieron los agentes Kingsley Shaklebolt y Rubeus Hagrid. Entre los dos, con la envergadura que tenían, consiguieron neutralizar a Harry.

–¡Tranquilo, muchacho! –dijo Kingsley.

–¡Harry, tranquilízate, por favor!

–¡Dejadme en paz! –Harry se soltó y se fue dando un portazo.

–Gracias, Kingsley, gracias Hagrid.

–¡Por el amor del cielo! ¿Por qué estaba Harry tan alterado? –preguntó Hagrid.

–Potter se encuentra muy susceptible últimamente.

–¿Le has provocado, Snape? –preguntó Kingsley.

–No he dicho nada que no fuera cierto. –se defendió Snape.

–Pues deberás medir tus palabras, la próxima vez puede que no estemos tan cerca para salvar tu culo. –añadió Hagrid.

–No sufras, me las habría arreglado.

Harry salió del despacho como alma que se la lleva el diablo. Con lo bien que había empezado el día para él. Se fue derecho al gimnasio y empezó a dar puñetazos al sparring con todas sus fuerzas, imaginándose que era la cara de Snape. Estuvo así un rato hasta que acabó desfondado.

A la hora de la comida Harry se sentó a comer solo, aunque no tenía hambre. Entonces, notó cómo alguien se sentó a su lado.

–Hola Harry. ¿Por qué tan solo? –preguntó Tonks.

–No estoy de humor, Tonks.

–Bueno, pues como siempre.

–¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Harry bastante cansado.

–Quería hablar contigo. ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que me sonaba la cara de Narcissa Malfoy?

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

–Pues bien, agárrate. Resulta que me sonaba de haber visto alguna foto por casa. Cuando le pregunté a mi madre, me dijo que Narcissa es su hermana pequeña. En otras palabras, mi tía.

–¿Tu tía?

–Sí. Mi madre tiene dos hermanas. Narcissa y Bellatrix. Según mi madre, Narcissa es la menos mala. Me dijo mi madre que su familia siempre ha simpatizado con las ideas de los mortífagos y básicamente la echaron de la familia cuando se casó con mi padre por ser de origen judío. Así que al final la "rara" es mi madre.

–Siento lo de tu familia. –dijo Harry.

–Ya, bueno. En todos los sitios cuecen habas. De todas formas, mi madre siempre ha tenido la mente mucho más abierta y dice que volvería a casarse con mi padre aunque lo volvieran a matar.

–¿Mataron a tu padre?

–Sí, los mortífagos. Estaba muy bien localizado teniendo a unas cuñadas así. Pero aún sabiendo el riesgo que corría al estar con mi madre, mi padre quería estar junto a mi madre y fue feliz con ella.

Entonces, con lo que le había contado, Harry vio que los dos tenían más en común de lo que pensaban. Tonks podría ser una gran aliada en su lucha contra Voldemort.

–¿Te interesa hacer justicia? –preguntó Harry.

–Cuenta conmigo.

Y sonrieron. Después de comer, los dos se fueron a la habitación de Harry.

–¿Has oído hablar de Sirius Black? –preguntó Harry.

–¿Sirius Black? ¿Te has decidido investigar a toda mi familia?

–¿También es familiar tuyo?

–Se podría decir que es un tío segundo. Aunque como ya has visto, la mayor parte de mi familia materna no es trigo limpio.

–Sí, reconozco que son muy problemáticos, pero necesito hablar con él.

–Harry, no sé si debo contarte esto, pero traicionó a tus padres. ¿Realmente quieres hablar con la persona que traicionó a tus padres y mató a un montón de gente?

–Sí, ya lo sé. Y no por Dumbledore precisamente. Pero hay algo que no me cuadra en toda esta historia y necesito hablar con él para llegar hasta Voldemort.

–Aprecio un poco de rencor hacia Dumbledore. ¿Puedo saber qué ha pasado?

–Que me ha estado engañando como a un gilipollas toda mi vida.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Tonks.

–¿Has oído hablar del "Proyecto Potter"?

–No.

–De casualidad vi ese nombre en el despacho de Dumbledore y me decidí a investigar. Me colé en su despacho y conseguí cierta información sobre mi familia y del proyecto. Cuando me quedé huérfano, Dumbledore vio el cielo abierto para intentar moldearme, convirtiéndome en un asesino.

–Joder. Lo siento mucho. Te podrías meter en un lío por eso.

–¿Crees que me importa después de lo que he averiguado? Han hecho conmigo lo que han querido durante toda mi vida. Si no he dejado ya la Orden es porque la necesito para acabar con Voldemort.

–Está bien. Retomemos. ¿Qué es lo que no te cuadra en toda la historia? ¿Crees que Black te va a contar algo?

–Digamos que me han pasado una foto en la que aparece Peter Pettigrew con Voldemort.

–A ver, me estoy perdiendo. ¿Quién es ese Pettigrew?

–Un amigo de mis padres. Según todos los informes, Black se lo cargó junto a civiles que tuvieron la mala fortuna de estar allí. Sólo se encontró un dedo suyo. No hay cadáver.

–Oye, esto empieza a venirme grande. ¿Por qué no informamos a Lupin de esto? Al fin y al cabo, era amigo de tus padres.

–No podemos. Confía demasiado en Dumbledore. Antes de pedir su ayuda necesitamos hablar con Black.

–¿Y por qué no le dices a Dumbledore? Te estaba ayudando a buscar a Voldemort.

–No lo quiero hacer si no es estrictamente necesario. Esta vez quiero ser yo quien tenga el control. Además, Snape me odia y haría cualquier cosa por joderme. Es un agente doble y no estoy seguro de qué bando está.

–¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a hablar con Black? En cuanto pongamos un pie en la prisión, Dumbledore lo sabrá.

–Ahí es donde entras tú y una colaboradora inesperada. Necesito que consigas un documento de identidad falso, una acreditación de periodista falsa, un pinganillo y un mosquito espía.

–Harry, ¿a quién has involucrado en todo esto?

–Se llama Hermione Granger. La salvé de unos matones y no me preguntes cómo me ha enredado para que la deje participar.

–¡Vaya! No me digas que te has enamorado. –dijo Tonks con tono burlón. –Harry se ha hecho mayor.

–Cállate. El caso es que gracias a ella obtuve la foto que me hace dudar de los informes.

–Me da miedo preguntar cómo consiguió esa foto. No sé qué te traes con ella, Harry. Entiendo que busques mi ayuda pero involucrar a una civil en los asuntos de la orden es muy peligroso.

–¿Crees que no lo sé? A mí tampoco me hace gracia, pero ella ha insistido y me está siendo de más ayuda que el viejo.

–Está bien. Como quieras. Te ayudaré.

–También necesito que desvíes todas las llamadas de mi teléfono a un móvil que recogerás a las cinco de la tarde del banco cerca de la estatua del parque de St. James.

–¿Un móvil?

–Sí, es el que usaré para estar en contacto con Hermione para que no me localicen. Este lo dejaré aquí para que no sospechen.

–¿Y por qué tengo que recogerlo yo?

–Porque después de atizar a Snape me querrán controlar todavía más. Seguro que se están preguntando qué ha fallado del proyecto. Puede que por eso me pidieran volver aquí. Así que de momento necesito unos días para ser el chico "bueno" y obediente otra vez.

–Harry, sinceramente. Pensaba que eras un tipo más sencillo.

Unos días después, Harry y Tonks armaron un plan para hablar con Black. Harry recogió a Hermione y se fueron a casa de Tonks. Cuando llegaron, Harry las presentó.

–Hermione, esta es Nymphadora Tonks, la experta en cibercrimen de la Orden.

–Y fan de su madre –añadió Tonks. –Por cierto, Harry, ¿quieres dejar de llamarme Nymphadora?

–Encantada. –dijo Hermione.

–¡Vaya! Así que tú eres la que ha hecho latir el corazoncito de Harry.

–Tonks, no empieces. –advirtió Harry, consciente de que se habían caído bien desde el segundo uno. –Te explicaré el plan.

–Harry, eres un aburrido. Déjame ofrecer algo de picar a Hermione. Perdónalo Hermione, está en modo trabajo. –dijo dirigiéndose a Hermione.

Harry hizo caso omiso a la interrupción de Tonks y continuó.

–Cogerás un taxi y te dirigirás a la prisión de Azkaban. Te registrarán y seguramente te dejarán sin teléfono. Allí te presentarás como Rita Skeeter, una periodista freelance que quiere vender un reportaje sobre la vida en Azkaban. Como esos permisos los tendrá que dar el director de la prisión, seguramente acabes hablando con él. Les dirás que no sólo quieres conocer las instalaciones, sino también el punto de vista de trabajadores y presos. Tonks ha investigado y ha averiguado que el preso más antiguo es Black, así que dirás que quieres conocer el punto de vista de diferentes presos para evitar sospechas: el más nuevo, uno que haya estado durante unos pocos años y del preso más antiguo.

–Vale, pero ¿qué pasa si me ofrecen a un preso que no sea Black? Se supone que yo no debo saber quién es el más antiguo. –preguntó Hermione.

–Entonces les dirás que quieres hablar con el más peligroso o el que haya cometido el crimen más atroz. Tonks ha conseguido meterse en los archivos de la prisión y hemos visto la ficha de cada preso.

–Sí, y Black es el que gana en atrocidad. Por suerte el nivel de peligrosidad está clasificado por colores, porque habríamos tardado una eternidad ir ficha por ficha–añadió Tonks.

–¿Y si aún así se niegan? –preguntó Hermione.

–¿Quieres abandonar, Hermione? –preguntó Harry. –Si quieres abandonar no hay problema. No tienes por qué hacer esto.

–No, no es eso. Es que no estoy acostumbrada a todo esto.

–Hermione. Una de las cosas que antes se aprenden en la Orden es que aunque intentes planificarlo todo, siempre pueden surgir imprevistos.

–¿Y qué se hace en esos casos? –preguntó Hermione temiendo la respuesta.

–Improvisar.

–¿No hay un plan B? –preguntó Hermione.

–No siempre se puede hacer un plan B. –dijo Harry.

–Por cierto, se te ha olvidado decirle un detalle importante, Harry. Al ser un reportaje, esto te puede llevar varios días.

–¿Y qué voy a hacer con mi trabajo? No puedo estar pidiendo permisos así como así.

–Aquí tienes. –Tonks le extendió un papel –Una baja médica falsa pero con apariencia muy real. La baja ya está enviada telemáticamente. No tienes que hacer nada, excepto avisar de que estás enferma y que ya has enviado la baja.

Hermione no daba crédito. Nadie diría que fuera falsa.

–¿Cómo lo has hecho? –preguntó Hermione.

–Todo esto es pan comido para mí. –dijo Tonks. –Simplemente entré al servidor de la seguridad social, introduje tu número, puse que tienes una gripe, una receta, la baja médica y metí una firma electrónica.

–¿Puedes hacer todo eso?

–Y mucho más. Yo soy dios, querida –dijo Tonks alegremente.

* * *

 **NA:** aquí el capítulo 9. Debo confesar que Tonks es uno de los personajes que más gracia me hacen en esta historia. Hablando de otra cosa, estoy un poco triste porque después de 8 capítulos, 9 con este tengo cero reviews. Lo cuál me hace pensar que esta historia no gusta. Pero también estoy confundida porque está en los favoritos y alertas de unas pocas personas. Así que me pregunto, ¿merece la pena seguir? No tengo ni idea porque no obtengo el feedback de nadie. Y es una lástima porque es una historia que tengo terminada, pero si no gusta casi mejor me la quedo para mí y dejo de perder el tiempo subiendo capítulos. Antes de editarla recibía algún review de vez en cuando y la historia no ha cambiado nada. Lo único que he hecho ha sido agrupar capítulos para que salieran capítulos algo más largos porque precisamente lo que me decían en los reviews era que la historia les gustaba mucho pero que los capítulos eran demasiado cortos. Entonces me entristece que lo mejore y no reciba opiniones. Daré un poco más de margen a ver qué ocurre y ya decidiré qué hago. Saludos. Nos leemos.


	10. Misión Skeeter

**Capítulo 10. Misión Skeeter.**

El día había llegado. Se reunieron los tres en el apartamento de Hermione. Hermione estaba de los nervios. Lo que le ponía más nerviosa era que Tonks y Harry parecían muy tranquilos.

–¿Cómo podéis estar tan tranquilos? –preguntó Hermione.

–Tenemos muchas tablas. Es normal que estés nerviosa. Pero no te preocupes. –dijo Harry.

–Me acaba de surgir una duda. Si me quitan todo, no podré grabar la conversación con Black ni tampoco podremos estar en contacto.

–No te preocupes por eso. Llevarás un mosquito espía contigo. –dijo Harry.

–¿Un mosquito espía? No me digáis que tenéis un campo de adiestramiento de mosquitos que además son capaces de comunicarse con los humanos.

Tonks no pudo evitar reírse ante la ingenuidad de Hermione.

–Has dado en el blanco, Hermione. –dijo Tonks en tono serio.

–¿En serio? –preguntó Hermione.

–Claro que no. Se está quedando contigo. –dijo Harry ante la broma de Tonks. –Son unos drones diminutos que parecen mosquitos y que tienen cámaras y micrófonos. Así que lo que tú veas, nosotros lo veremos. Lo que se diga, lo escucharemos.

–Vale. ¿Y qué pasa si alguien intenta matar al mosquito?

–Bueno, cabe esa posibilidad, pero prácticamente son invisibles, así que la posibilidad es remota –explicó Tonks.

–También llevarás un pinganillo muy discreto en forma de piercing. Por ahí te daremos instrucciones –ultimó Harry. –Nosotros estaremos en una furgoneta cerca de la prisión, donde las cámaras de seguridad no nos den alcance.

–Si quisieras dejarlo en algún momento, le dices al director de la prisión que no te encuentras bien y te vas.

–No voy a dejarlo después de todo lo que habéis trabajado. –dijo Hermione. Estaba claro que no quería fallar.

–No te preocupes, lo harás bien. –dijo Harry dándole un abrazo.

–Gracias –aunque Hermione dudaba si lo decía porque realmente lo pensaba o por tranquilizarla.

Hermione estaba muy sorprendida del nivel de preparación que tenían esos dos. Sin nada más que explicar, Hermione bajó de su apartamento, cogió un taxi y se dirigió a la prisión. Unos metros detrás el taxi era perseguido por un furgón en el que iba Tonks y Harry.

–Es la primera vez que estoy nervioso con una misión, exceptuando las primeras que realicé como novato. –comentó Harry mientras conducía.

Tonks estaba sorprendida de que Harry estuviera hablando de cómo se sentía.

–¿Por qué no le has dicho que estabas nervioso cuando ha preguntado? Así podrías haber empatizado un poco con ella.

–Porque necesita seguridad. Necesita saber que lo tenemos todo controlado.

–Te ha dado fuerte con la chica, ¿eh? Se nota que te importa.

–Cállate, Tonks.

Cuando Hermione llegó a la recepción de la prisión, le dijo al guardia que había en recepción que era periodista y que quería hablar con el director. Después de mostrar sus identificaciones, de registrarla, y esperar un cuarto de hora, la hicieron pasar a su despacho.

–Hola, soy Albert Runcorn, el director de la prisión. –se presentó tendiéndole la mano –¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

Albert Runcorn era un hombre corpulento y con un aspecto bastante serio.

–Encantada –dijo Hermione. –Mi nombre es Rita Skeeter, soy periodista freelance. Me gustaría hacer un reportaje sobre la prisión.

–¿Y por qué precisamente esta prisión, señorita Skeeter? –preguntó Runcorn.

–Ya está poniendo pegas –dijo Tonks desde el furgón –espero que tu chica tenga inventiva, Harry.

–Bueno, verá, soy periodista freelance y necesito vender reportajes interesantes para poder comer. Y un reportaje sobre la prisión de Azkaban nunca se ha realizado. Esta prisión nunca ha gozado de muy buena fama, pero como periodista, no me puedo basar sólo en rumores.

–Lo entiendo y se lo agradezco, señorita. Pero no me interesa. Además, aquí cumplen condena presos muy peligrosos y no me gustaría que una dulce chica como usted se asustara.

–¿Por qué piensa que me voy asustar? ¿Por ser mujer? Soy periodista, he visto muchas cosas. Además, con eso que me está diciendo no está dando muy buena imagen de su cárcel.

–¿A qué se refiere? –preguntó Runcorn con duda.

–Me da la impresión que duda de la seguridad de la prisión si piensa que me voy asustar. ¿Acaso no tiene controlados a sus presos?

–¡Claro que los tengo controlados! ¡No hay prisión más segura que esta! ¡Nunca nadie ha conseguido escapar de Azkaban! –contestó Runcorn enfadándose al ver que la periodista dudaba de la seguridad de la prisión que él dirigía.

–Pues le estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de cambiar esa leyenda negra que sobrevuela por esta prisión.

Runcorn se quedó pensativo ante lo que dijo la periodista y después de valorarlo, decidió aceptar.

–Está bien. Le dejaré hacer el reportaje.

Harry y Tonks estaban sorprendidos con Hermione. Había llevado a Runcorn justo hacia donde ella quería.

–Muy bien, Hermione. Lo estás haciendo genial –le dijo Harry por el pinganillo.

–Sí, se nota que sabes controlar a los hombres –añadió Tonks mirando a Harry mientras éste negaba con la cabeza –Hermione 1, Runcorn, 0.

Hermione se ruborizó al escuchar a Tonks.

–¿Está usted bien, señorita? Se ha puesto colorada de repente.

–Sí, sí. Estoy bien.

–Muy bien. ¿Qué es lo que quiere exactamente?

–Me gustaría aportar imágenes sobre la prisión, saber cómo se organizan, cómo es la vida diaria de los presos y hablar con algún preso sobre su vida aquí.

–Entiendo. Bueno, la prisión se la podemos enseñar. Sobre cómo nos organizamos y cómo es la vida aquí se lo puedo explicar yo.

–Lo sé, pero me gustaría conocer diferentes puntos de vista, tanto el suyo como el de algunos presos.

–Señorita, los presos nunca pueden hablar bien de la prisión, lo que no será buena publicidad. Comprenderá usted que no me interese.

–Pues yo creo que será muy buena publicidad. Piénselo. Esa gente ha cometido delitos y deben pagar por ellos. La sociedad estará más tranquila de ver que se hace justicia y de que están pagando por lo que han hecho.

Runcorn volvió a quedarse pensativo y al valorar las ideas de la periodista, decidió aceptar, ya que coincidía con ella.

–Está bien. Acepto. Pero con una condición. Yo elegiré las fotos que saldrán en el reportaje.

–Hecho. Pero yo también quiero poner una condición. Me gustaría entrevistar al menos a tres presos: uno que acabe de ingresar en prisión y uno que lleve más tiempo. Es para ver cómo evolucionan los presos a lo largo de su estancia aquí. Mi condición es que le dejo que los elija usted a condición de que me deje entrevistar al preso más peligroso de Azkaban.

–¿Para qué quiere usted entrevistar a Sirius Black? Pensé que el reportaje era sobre la vida aquí, no sobre los presos.

–¿Así se llama el preso más peligroso de Azkaban? Es la primera vez que oigo su nombre. –dijo Hermione haciéndose la tonta. Después añadió. –Mire, no sé qué habrá hecho ese tal Black ni por qué está aquí. Supongo que será algo muy malo para considerarlo usted el más peligroso de la prisión. Pero como le he dicho antes, mi único interés es periodístico, pero es inevitable hablar de por qué están encerrados. Además, supongo que los presos están en diferentes módulos en función de su peligrosidad. Quiero saber la diferencia entre los diferentes módulos. También quiero que la gente vea que se está haciendo justicia. Si es tan peligroso, la sociedad se dará cuenta de que está donde debe estar. Y como dije antes, contribuiremos a limpiar el nombre de la prisión de Azkaban.

–Está bien –dijo Runcorn. Lo que le estaba proponiendo esa chica podría mejorar la imagen de su gestión de la prisión.

–Hermione 2, Runcorn 0 –oyó Hermione por el pinganillo.

–Muchas gracias, señor Runcorn. ¿Cuándo podríamos empezar?

–Bueno, si quiere hoy le doy un tour por la prisión y le explico cómo funciona todo.

–Me parece perfecto, sólo necesitaré mi cámara.

–Está bien, pero quiero ver todas las fotos que saque, y las que no me gusten se las borraré directamente.

–De acuerdo.

–Por cierto, ¿cuándo saldrá publicado el reportaje? –preguntó Runcorn.

–Bueno, como ya le he dicho, soy periodista freelance y debo ofrecerlo a los diferentes medios.

–¿Entonces no me asegura su publicación?

–No se preocupe por eso, Señor Runcorn. Estos reportajes suelen interesar a los medios de comunicación. En cualquier caso, estoy en la fase de recogida de información, luego tendré que darle forma al reportaje y buscar el medio adecuado que le interese comprarlo. Eso llevará unas semanas. Pero le aseguro que tarde o temprano se publicará.

–Está bien. Sólo una condición más.

–¿Cuál? –preguntó Hermione.

–Sólo se publicará con mi visto bueno. Si el reportaje no me gusta, me reservo el derecho a que no se publique.

–Me parece justo –aceptó Hermione. Total, su único interés era hablar con Black.

–Muy bien. Comencemos el tour turístico.

Runcorn y Hermione estuvieron haciendo una visita por la prisión. Los presos le gritaban cosas obscenas a Hermione. Al verla un poco asustada con el mosquito espía, Harry le dijo:

–No te preocupes, Herms, trata de hacer ver que no te asustan. Llevan una vida muy aburrida ahí dentro y eres lo más interesante que han visto en años.

–¿Asustada, señorita Skeeter? –preguntó Runcorn con autosuficiencia.

–Bueno, si estuvieran sueltos sí, pero con las rejas de por medio no hay nada que temer, ¿verdad señor Runcorn?

–Por supuesto. –contestó Runcorn.

Hermione sentía mucho frío estando en la zona de las celdas. Nunca había estado en un lugar tan horrible.

–¿No hace demasiado frío, señor Runcorn?

–Bueno, sí, pero los delincuentes deben comprender a valorar el calor de un hogar. Y eso lo han perdido al cometer delitos.

–Comprendo. ¿Y el Ministerio lo acepta? Podría ser perjudicial para la salud de los presos.

–Ese es el protocolo en todas las prisiones –dijo Runcorn.

–Menudo embustero –oyó Hermione que decía Tonks por el pinganillo.

Unas horas después, y tras haber hecho el tour y explicado cómo funciona la prisión, quedaron para el día siguiente. Para entonces, Runcorn le prometió a Skeeter que tendría preparados a los presos, incluido a Black.

Tras despedirse, Hermione salió de la prisión muy aliviada, cogió un taxi y se fue a casa. Cuando llegó Harry y Tonks, la felicitaron.

–Hermione, has estado fantástica –dijo Harry abrazándola.

–Todavía me tiemblan las piernas. No sé ni cómo lo he hecho. La verdad es que pensé que se me iba a desmontar todo con la primera pregunta que me hizo.

–Hermione, ha sido espectacular. Está claro que era un pelele y que podías manejarlo como quisieras. Le has colado un montón de goles a Runcorn. Quiero que sepas que te doy mi aprobación para casarte con Harry.

Hermione y Harry se pusieron colorados, pero estaban muy contentos por cómo se había desarrollado todo.

* * *

 **NA:** hola queridos lectores. Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo en el que la protagonista indiscutible es Hermione. Hay que ver qué manera de torear tiene esta chica. Quería agradeceros a todos los que habéis dejado comentarios por animarme a seguir. Parece que por fin despega esto, aunque no sé si es porque el capítulo 8 ha gustado bastante (¿por qué será?). Por lo que veo, ese Harry inocente e inexperto en temas amatorios ha gustado bastante, sobretodo porque no es lo que se suele encontrar. En muchas historias los tíos son grandes expertos y me parece que por una vez, la experta podría ser ella, ¿no creéis? Hay que dejar de remarcar tanto las diferencias de género. Lancen sus tomates, huevos, flores o dinero (jeje) en los reviews. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	11. El preso más peligroso

**Capítulo 11. El preso más peligroso.**

Al día siguiente, Harry, Tonks y Hermione repitieron el procedimiento de salida del día anterior. Hermione se había preparado unas preguntas para preguntarle a los presos para no levantar sospechas de nada.

La llevaron a una pequeña sala y metieron a uno de los presos. Junto a la puerta, se quedaba un guardia.

–Hermione, dile al guardia que salga de la sala –le ordenó Harry.

–Por favor, señor, ¿podría salir? Me gustaría realizar las entrevistas sin un guardia delante.

–Lo siento, señorita. Órdenes del alcaide.

–Pídele que venga el alcaide –le dijo Harry a Hermione.

–Entonces dígale al alcaide que venga y le diré mis motivos. –dijo Hermione mientras salía de la sala.

Cuando apareció Runcorn le preguntó.

–¿Algún problema, señorita Skeeter?

–Dile que necesitas hacer las entrevistas a solas para que no se sientan coaccionados –ordenó Harry.

–Verá, me gustaría hacer las entrevistas a solas. –explicó Hermione.

–Es por motivos de seguridad, señorita. –argumentó Runcorn.

–Lo sé y lo entiendo. Pero si hay un guardia mirando se pueden sentir coaccionados y podrían mentir. Yo me hago responsable por si pasa algo. Gritaré. ¿De acuerdo?

–Está bien. Entonces firme este papel. –El guardia sacó una hoja del puesto.

Hermione leyó el papel. Simplemente era una hoja en la que asumía toda la responsabilidad si algo ocurría en el cara a cara. Hermione la firmó, aunque tuvo que tener cuidado porque casi firma con su nombre real.

Una vez dentro de la sala, Hermione se puso a entrevistar a los dos presos elegidos por el director del centro penitenciario. Le hizo preguntas típicas como por qué estaban encerrados, si creían en su inocencia o culpabilidad, cuántos años les habían caído de condena y sobre la vida en la prisión. En su opinión, los presos que le llevaron no estaban muy bien de la cabeza. Parecían desvariar bastante.

El momento había llegado. A continuación le iban a traer a Sirius Black. Mientras iban por él, Hermione estaba a solas en la sala y le dijo a Harry:

–Harry, ¿qué le digo? No sé cómo abordar a Black.

–No te preocupes. Lo estás haciendo genial. Gánate su confianza. Si realmente cree en su inocencia, preséntale la oportunidad de limpiar su nombre, tal y como hiciste con Runcorn.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y apareció esposado de pies y manos un hombre alto pero muy delgado, con el cabello ondulado a la altura de los hombros, una poblada barba y unos ojos azules vacíos. Cualquiera al verle diría que es culpable sin ni siquiera oír su voz. Sentaron al preso y el guardia salió advirtiendo a la periodista.

–Más vale que tenga cuidado. Está usted loca al querer ver a este degenerado.

Hermione no contestó nada. Ni falta que hacía. Cuando Harry vio a Black a través del mosquito espía, no pudo evitar apretar los puños. Era el tipo que traicionó a sus padres. Si fuera él el que estuviera delante, quizá ya lo habría matado.

–Buenos días, señor Black. –comenzó diciendo Hermione. –Me llamo Rita Skeeter, soy periodista y estoy haciendo un reportaje sobre la prisión de Azkaban. –¿Podría decirme por qué está usted aquí? –se aventuró a preguntar Hermione.

–¿Acaso no lo sabe? Todo el mundo ha juzgado ya por qué estoy aquí. –contestó Sirius.

–Ya, pero mi entrevista es con usted, no con todo el mundo. Esa versión ya la conozco. Me gustaría conocer su punto de vista.

–¿Y arriesgarme a que me den una paliza? Usted se irá de aquí, señorita Skeeter. En mí, en cambio, pesa una cadena perpetua y tengo que verle la cara todos los días a los dementores.

–¿Los dementores? ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Hermione.

–Es el nombre que le damos a los guardias de la prisión.

–¿Y por qué los llaman así?

–Porque vuelven a los presos completamente dementes, locos. Todo convicto que entra aquí, acaba loco. Es cuestión de tiempo. Creo que ya he hablado demasiado. Así que no siga por ahí.

–¿Y si usted lleva tanto tiempo aquí, por qué parece tan cuerdo? –preguntó Hermione.

–Buena pregunta, Herms –oyó decir a Harry.

–Porque soy inocente. En ese sentido tengo la conciencia tranquila. Lo único que me atormenta es no haber podido salvar a mis amigos. Y se acabó el tema. –dijo Black tajante.

–Dile que me conoces, Hermione –dijo Harry. –Háblale de la orden.

Hermione no estaba muy segura de revelarle tan pronto la verdad. Pero Harry estaba convencido de que ese hombre decía la verdad.

–¿Qué me puede decir de la Orden del Fénix? –preguntó Hermione.

–¿Qué sabes tú de la Orden del Fénix? –preguntó Black extrañado de que Rita supiera de la orden.

–Sé lo básico. Pero conozco a alguien que pertenece a ella. –contestó Hermione.

–¿A quién? –preguntó Sirius viendo venir la respuesta.

–A Harry Potter.

–¿Conoces a Harry? –Sirius se estaba emocionando. Parecía haber perdido todo el control de sus emociones –¿Cómo está? No sabes cuánto lo echo de menos. Soy su padrino, ¿lo sabías?

–Ahora mismo le está viendo y oyendo por medio de un mosquito espía, un artilugio de la Orden del Fénix. Él trabaja para la Orden.

Hermione vio que Sirius parecía confuso, así que aclaró:

–Yo no me llamo Rita Skeeter ni soy periodista. Me llamo Hermione Granger. Soy su novia. Con Harry han hecho una gran injusticia. Le han ocultado muchas cosas y han aprovechado su orfandad para manipularlo. Al pertenecer a la orden no puede dejarse ver por aquí, por eso me he prestado yo a ocupar su lugar.

–Entonces debes de ser una gran chica. Estoy seguro. Nadie se la juega así como así si realmente no le amaras.

Hermione se sonrojó ante lo que dijo Sirius. Se acababa de convencer de que habían cometido otra injusticia con Sirius.

–Hermione, dile que te cuente lo que pasó. –pidió Harry.

–Harry está investigando todo lo que rodea a su pasado y hubo algo que no nos cuadraba porque vimos una foto de Peter Pettigrew junto a Voldemort. ¿Puedes contarnos qué pasó?

–Esa sucia rata. –masculló Sirius apretando los dientes. –Cuando Dumbledore informó a James y Lily de que Voldemort los buscaba, les dijo que se fueran a una casa franca y nombraran a un guardián secreto. Al principio me eligieron a mí, pero les dije que si los buscaban, irían directamente por mí por ser su mejor amigo. Era un movimiento obvio. Así que les sugerí que eligieran a Peter Pettigrew como guardián secreto. Estaba claro que me equivoqué, porque los traicionó. Es de lo único de lo que me arrepiento. De eso y de que no me pude hacer cargo de Harry.

Harry estaba con lágrimas de rabia en los ojos, al igual que Hermione.

–Pero James tuvo una corazonada y me llamó revelándome su ubicación unos minutos antes de morir. Fui el primero en llegar a la casa franca. Mientras iba llamé a Hagrid para que me reforzara. Cuando llegué, cogí a Harry y en seguida llegó Hagrid. Le dije que lo pusiera a salvo. Yo me fui a buscar a Pettigrew. Cuando lo encontré cerca de su casa, estaba en una calle llena de gente, sacó una ametralladora y mató a todos los que pasaban por allí. Después, se quitó un guante, cogió una navaja, se cortó un dedo y se me abalanzó para ensuciarme con su propia sangre. A pesar de haber peleado con él, consiguió escapar. Siempre ha tenido un talento especial para escabullirse. Como la policía no encontró huellas en las armas, dieron por hecho que las utilicé yo con unos guantes. El resto ya lo conoces. Me culparon de todo. Ni siquiera tuve un juicio justo. ¿Me crees Harry? –preguntó al aire.

–Dile que sí. –dijo Harry.

–Dice que sí. –trasladó Hermione.

–Bueno, entonces por lo menos sabe que soy inocente. Para mi es lo más importante.

–¿Sabe Remus Lupin su versión? –preguntó Hermione.

–No lo creo. Siempre ha creído en Dumbledore ciegamente. No puedo negar que la evidencia contra mí era abrumadora. No le culpo, la verdad.

–Dile que demostraré su inocencia y que le sacaré de prisión. –pidió Harry.

–Harry dice que demostrará tu inocencia y que te sacará de aquí. –dijo Hermione.

–Es muy noble de tu parte Harry, pero los dos sabemos que eso es imposible. –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa triste.

–Harry está trabajando mucho para dar con el paradero de Voldemort y de Pettigrew. Si lo encuentra podrá demostrar su inocencia.

–¿Va tras Voldemort? ¿Con la aprobación de Dumbledore? –preguntó Sirius.

–Bueno, digamos que su relación no pasa por su mejor momento. Esto lo estamos haciendo a espaldas de la orden. Yo ni siquiera pertenezco a ella. –dijo Hermione.

–Estoy orgulloso de ti, Harry. Tu padre también se metía en problemas, aunque creo que con esto lo estás superando. Por algo te llamas Harry James Potter.

–Pregúntale qué sabe de Voldemort. ¿Cómo puedo llegar hasta él? –preguntó Harry.

–Harry pregunta qué sabe de Voldemort. –dijo Hermione.

–James me contó unos días antes de morir que averiguó que era huérfano. Hijo de un hombre rico de origen judío llamado Thomas Riddle y Merope Gaunt. Su padre los abandonó y su madre lo dejó en un orfanato al saber que estaba enferma y le quedaba poco tiempo de vida tras dar a luz. Cuando era joven, Voldemort mató a su padre y a sus abuelos como venganza por haber abandonado a su madre y a él, pero es un crimen que jamás pudo ser demostrado. Así que como no hay pruebas, quedó libre. Unos años más tarde, era obvio que había sido él, dado su historial.

–¿Por eso se desarrolló su antisemitismo? ¿Por qué su padre era de origen judío y los abandonó? –preguntó Hermione.

–Probablemente. –dijo Sirius. – De hecho, el nombre real de Voldemort es Tom Riddle, pero se hace llamar Voldemort porque desprecia su origen judío. Ya he visto por los periódicos que me dejan los guardias cómo se está desarrollando el panorama político actual y, sinceramente pienso que Voldemort mueve los hilos desde la sombra. Lucius Malfoy es la cara visible de Voldemort, aunque para que no parezca tan obvio, quieren colocar a Pius Thickness en la presidencia del gobierno. Tienen la oportunidad perfecta porque Cornelius Fudge ha demostrado perfectamente que como primer ministro es un completo inútil. Pero aún así, prefiero a un inútil como Fudge a unos terroristas como Malfoy o Thickness.

–Nosotros también pensamos eso. Por ello quiere evitarlo a toda costa. –dijo Hermione.

–Debéis tener cuidado. Los Malfoy tienen mucho poder y seguramente le quedarán pocas esferas por corromper antes de conseguir el poder.

–¡Se acabó el tiempo! –escucharon decir a un dementor desde fuera –¡Así que vayan acabando!

–Muchas gracias por esta visita, Hermione. Ahora podré morir más tranquilo ahora que sé que Harry no me considera un asesino a pesar de que no pude salvar a James y Lily. Sé que lo conseguirás, Harry. –dijo al aire y, después añadió dirigiéndose a Hermione –Cuida de Harry. Por lo que me dices lo ha pasado mal y con lo que has hecho por él, me consta que eres muy valiente y una gran mujer.

Hermione sólo pudo sonreírle, porque se abrió la puerta y se lo llevaron.

Cuando llevaron a Hermione hacia la salida, Runcorn la esperaba.

–¿Cómo le ha ido, señora Skeeter? –preguntó Runcorn.

–Muy bien. Creo que tengo todo lo que necesito. –contestó Hermione.

–Debo reconocer que ha sido usted muy valiente, sobretodo entrevistando a Black. ¿No se ha asustado de entrevistarlo estando a solas con él?

–Debo reconocer que impresiona verlo de cerca. Sólo al mirarlo se le ve que es culpable de todo lo que hizo. –dijo sin creer ni una palabra de lo que decía. –Muchas gracias por todo. En cuanto tenga listo el reportaje le enviaré una copia para su visto bueno.

–Muy bien. Que pase un buen día. –se despidió Runcorn.

–Hasta pronto, señor Runcorn.

Cuando llegó a casa, Hermione parecía que se había quitado una losa de encima. Pronto llegó Tonks.

–Hermione, has estado genial. Parecías una espía profesional –alabó Tonks.

–Gracias Tonks. ¿Dónde está Harry? –preguntó al ver que no había llegado.

–Bueno, dijo que quería estar solo. No le culpo. Con lo que han hecho con él y ahora se entera de lo que han hecho con su padrino, no sé cómo no explota. Estaba un poco abatido.

–Sí. Es demasiado. –dijo Hermione preocupada. –¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

–No lo sé. Primero debe digerir todo esto. Después, no sé por dónde saldrá. Yo creo que el siguiente paso es decírselo a Remus Lupin.

* * *

 **NA:** Aquí tenemos el capítulo 11. Por fin Sirius ha podido explicar su verdad. Y lo más importante, a quien más necesita que lo crean. Cómo habréis podido comprobar, los paralelismos con la historia original de Harry Potter son muchos. Por fin Lupin va hacer su aparición. Como siempre, los huevos, tomatazos, flores y dinero en la parte de los reviews. Muchas gracias por los comentarios que me piden que siga la historia.


	12. Remus Lupin

**Capítulo 12. Remus Lupin.**

Un par de días después de que Hermione se hiciera pasar por periodista, se encontraban los tres en el apartamento de Tonks. Esperaban a Remus Lupin. Hermione y Tonks sentadas en el sofá y Harry dando vueltas por el salón.

–¿Le has dicho al profesor Lupin que venga? –le preguntó Harry a Tonks. Harry lo consideraba un maestro, y por eso todavía lo llamaba profesor.

–Sí. –contestó Tonks.

–¿Y por qué tarda tanto? –preguntó Harry nervioso.

–¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa, Harry? No te preocupes, ya vendrá. Pero quizá cuando venga no te encuentre aquí porque si no paras, del agujero que habrás hecho en el suelo caerás al piso de abajo.

–Harry, cariño. Tonks tiene razón. Debes tranquilizarte.

–¡No puedo! El tiempo corre en nuestra contra y si no actuamos pronto todo el trabajo no habrá servido para nada.

–Pero mi piso no tiene culpa, Harry. –le recriminó Tonks.

–¿No puedes dejar de hacer comentarios que están fuera de lugar, Tonks? –le riñó Harry.

–Es que me lo pones muy fácil, cariño. –dijo Tonks guiñándole un ojo.

–Ah, vete a la mierda.

Entonces sonó el timbre. Tonks fue a abrir. En la puerta se encontraba un hombre castaño pero que tenía la piel pálida. Pese a haber sido un agente activo dentro de la orden, sus funciones se han ido limitando los últimos años a la formación de nuevos agentes y a la coordinación de alguna misión debido al síndrome de fatiga crónica que padece desde poco antes de nacer Harry.

–Hola Tonks. He traído una botella de vino para la velada. –dijo Lupin con timidez.

–Es una grata sorpresa, Remus. Muchas gracias, pero, aunque me siento halagada, creo que te has confundido.

–¿No te gusta este vino?

–Oh, no. El vino es genial. Remus, y estoy segura que lo podremos tomar en una velada de verdad, –dijo Tonks con voz sensual –pero no te he dicho que vengas por una cita.

–Ah, vale. –dijo con desilusión – ¿Entonces para que me has hecho venir aquí?

–Será mejor que entres.

Una vez dentro, Lupin vio a Harry mirando por la ventana y a una chica castaña sentada en el sofá.

–¿Harry? –preguntó Lupin –¿Qué haces aquí?

–Remus, déjame que te presente a Hermione Granger. Es la novia de Harry.

–¿Novia? –Remus estaba muy confundido.

–Encantada señor Lupin. –dijo Hermione.

–Vale. ¿Alguien me explica todo esto?

Entre los tres le fueron explicando todo a Lupin. Cuando acabaron se quedó pensativo.

–Vamos a ver. ¿Me estáis diciendo que habéis actuado a espaldas de Albus Dumbledore y encima habéis implicado a una civil?

–Joder, profesor Lupin. De todo lo que le hemos contado ¿lo que más le molesta es eso?

–Todo lo que habéis dicho y hecho es muy grave, Harry.

–Tenemos pruebas de que lo que le hemos contado es cierto. Lo del proyecto y de la entrevista con Sirius.

Lupin le echó un ojo a los documentos del Proyecto Potter del ordenador de Tonks y después le pusieron el video con la entrevista a Sirius.

–¿Por qué no me habéis dicho nada hasta ahora? –preguntó Lupin.

–¿Nos habría creído? –preguntó Harry.

–Tienes razón, probablemente no. Pero no puedo creer que Sirius sea inocente. –Lupin se pasó las manos por la cara –He sido un amigo horrible. No fui a visitarlo ni una vez para preguntar por su versión. Creí que era algo tan atroz que yo también necesitaba un culpable. Y encima he colaborado en el Proyecto Potter.

–Pero usted no lo sabía, señor Lupin. –intervino Hermione.

–Siempre he tenido una confianza ciega en Dumbledore, y me cuesta creer que haya hecho eso contigo, aunque parece que no le ha funcionado muy bien si te estás revelando de esa manera. Harry, debes abortar esta misión que llevas por tu cuenta. Es una misión suicida.

–No puedo, profesor. ¿Es que acaso no le importa que haya un hombre inocente pudriéndose en la cárcel? ¡Es su amigo!

–¿Y qué sugieres?

–Que nos hagamos con el control de la Orden del Fénix.

–¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Cómo vamos hacer eso? Nos podrían condenar por eso.

–He estado condenado toda mi vida, profesor. Y si no hacemos nada, será el país el que esté condenado.

Ante eso, Lupin no pudo decir nada.

* * *

Bartemius Crouch era el director de seguridad del gobierno. Recibió en su despacho a Albert Runcorn, director de la Prisión Azkaban, no muy alentado, puesto que se disponía a escuchar el mismo informe pedante de cada mes. No obstante, a pesar de la leyenda negra que rondaba la prisión, el que no hubieran noticias de la prisión, eran buenas noticias para él, puesto que significaba que todo estaba tranquilo y bajo control.

–Buenos días, señor Crouch. –saludó Runcorn.

–Buenos días, señor Runcorn. Dígame. ¿Cuántos presos han ingresado este mes? –dijo Crouch yendo al grano.

–Han entrado 6 presos nuevos, señor. Todos delitos menores. No ha salido ninguno.

–¿Algo destacable durante este mes?

–Bueno, la única novedad ha sido una periodista que quería hacer un reportaje sobre la prisión.

–Supongo que se habrá negado, ¿no?

–Pues lo cierto es que no. Pero no se preocupe, por lo que me dijo, se le veía bastante partidaria de las ideas del gobierno. Además, esta prisión tiene mala fama por su trato a los presos, así que vi una oportunidad de hacernos buena publicidad.

–¿Es usted estúpido? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

–Señor, no publicará sin mi visto bueno, así que no hay problema.

–Idiota. ¿Cómo se llama la periodista y para qué medio trabaja?

–Rita Skeeter. Es periodista freelance.

–Supongo que tendrán todos sus datos.

–Por supuesto, señor.

–¿Con quién habló? –preguntó Crouch.

–Conmigo y con tres presos.

–¿Qué presos?

–No tiene importancia, están lo suficientemente locos para no articular dos palabras juntas. –pero ante la mirada de Crouch, se apresuró a decir –Stan Shunpike, Gilderoy Lockhart y Sirius Black.

–¿Sirius Black? ¿Pero cómo se le ocurre? –Crouch no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

–¿Qué guardias estaban custodiando durante la entrevista?

–En realidad ninguno, insistió en hacerlo sin guardias para que los entrevistados no se sintieran coaccionados. Pero firmó un papel haciéndose responsable de todo lo que pudiera ocurrir.

–¡Serás estúpido! Quiero que me mandes inmediatamente todas las cintas de seguridad de aquel día y los documentos que rellenó.

–Sí, señor. –dijo Runcorn.

–Siempre te he tomado por un trabajador muy eficiente, Runcorn, pero esta vez la has cagado bien. Agradece que no te despida.

–Lo siento, señor. Enseguida le mandaré las cintas.

* * *

 **NA:** Hola queridos lectores. ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Ya han metido a Lupin en el ajo. Con lo tranquilo que estaba él. ¿Alguna teoría sobre lo que va a ocurrir? Déjenlas en los reviews, junto con los tomatazos o los aplausos. Nos leemos.


	13. El asesinato de un inocente

**Capítulo 13. El asesinato de un inocente.**

Después de salir de casa de Tonks, Hermione convenció a Harry de ir a su casa a cenar, y a lo que surgiera. Mientras cenaban, Hermione le preguntó a Harry.

–¿No crees que entre Tonks y Lupin hay algo? Apareció con una botella de vino. Me da la impresión de que se pensaba que iba a una cita. A saber qué le diría Tonks para que fuera a su apartamento.

Pero la mente de Harry estaba ausente e ignoró completamente el comentario de Hermione.

–Harry, cariño. Debes desconectar un rato de todo esto. Ni siquiera has probado la cena.

–Es muy fácil de decir cuando no es tu vida la que han arruinado. No sólo han arruinado mi vida. También la de Sirius. –dijo Harry de manera fría.

–¡No la tomes conmigo! Estás muy alterado desde la entrevista. –le riñó Hermione.

–No soy buena compañía esta noche. Será mejor que me vaya. –dijo mientras se levantaba.

–Harry, espera. –Hermione se levantó también y lo detuvo cogiéndole de la mano. –Debes de ser razonable. Entiendo que estés preocupado pero no puede salir nada bueno de estar tan alterado. Esta noche no podrás solucionar nada. Debes descansar. Mañana será otro día y seguro que estarás más despejado y con la ayuda de Lupin se os ocurrirá algo. Anda, come algo y vamos a la cama. Te he echado de menos estos días.

–Joder, Tonks tiene razón cuando dijo que sabías controlar a los hombres. –dijo Harry.

–Bueno, un poco. –reconoció Hermione. –Pero sólo me interesa el que tengo delante.

Entonces, empezaron a besarse apasionadamente. Al final acabaron en la cama, y se amaron como la primera vez hasta caer rendidos entre las sábanas.

 _El dolor era insoportable. Alguien entró en mitad de la noche mientras dormía y sintió que se ahogaba. Se despertó de manera abrupta. Su instinto fue llevarse las manos al cuello, donde notó unas sábanas. Cada vez notaba menos la respiración. Sentía que se le escapaba la vida. Por unos días había tenido la esperanza de volver a ser libre. Pero esa noche, sus sueños quedaron colgados en el aire, al igual que su cadáver._

–¡Harry, Harry! ¡Despierta, cariño! –decía Hermione muy asustada por los espasmos tan violentos que daba Harry. Hermione intentaba tranquilizarlo con sus caricias. Estaba empapado en sudor, con un gran cansancio, dolor de cabeza y con el estómago revuelto.

–Estás ardiendo, Harry. ¿Todas tus pesadillas son así? –preguntó Hermione.

–Sí, pero esta vez había algo diferente. –dijo Harry temblando.

–¿Diferente?

–Sí. Siempre sueño lo mismo.

–La muerte de tus padres.

–Sí, pero esta vez he soñado con la muerte de Sirius.

–Harry, cariño. Es sólo una pesadilla. Es normal con lo que hemos vivido estos días.

–Siento que hay algo que no anda bien. Es como una corazonada.

–Simplemente es que estás sometido a mucha presión. Vamos a descansar, ¿vale?

Hermione le volvió a arropar como el que arropa a su bebé recién nacido y le dio un beso lleno de cariño.

–Te amo Harry. –le susurró Hermione –Descansa.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry despertó, Hermione ya se había levantado. Se levantó y tomó una ducha. No podía dejar de pensar en la pesadilla que tuvo. ¿Por qué no podía soñar con alegres mariposas que vuelan por un prado?

Cuando se vistió y salió, Hermione se encontraba acabando de preparar el desayuno con las noticias de la BBC de fondo. Harry fue hacia ella y se dieron un beso en los labios.

–Buenos días, dormilón.

–Buenos días.

–¿Cómo te encuentras? –le dijo poniendo su mano en la frente de Harry –parece que ya no tienes fiebre. –Me asustaste. No podía despertarte de ninguna manera. Tenías espasmos y daba la sensación de que te dolía de verdad.

–Es que de alguna manera sentía el dolor. Siento haberte asustado. No era mi intención.

–Ya lo sé, tonto. –dijo Hermione –Vamos a la mesa. He preparado un rico desayuno que seguro que te hará sentirte mejor.

Mientras desayunaban, Hermione le dijo a Harry que en el trabajo se alegraron mucho de que volviera después de su "baja médica".

 _Ante la falta de apoyos del gobierno de Fudge, éste anunció ayer por la tarde que presentará su dimisión en los próximos días ante la moción de censura de los principales partidos de la oposición y que respetará la decisión de la cámara. Pius Thickness se postula como el principal candidato a la presidencia del gobierno. La mayoría de los diputados están convencidos de que el señor Thickness llegará al número 10 de Downing Street en los próximos días, donde formará gobierno. Thickness ya anunció su intención de nombrar ministros a Dolores Umbridge y Lucius Malfoy, como ministra de educación y de economía respectivamente._

–¿A esa cara de sapo? –dijo Hermione al ver la cara de Umbridge. –Dios mío, va a ser mi jefa. La universidad depende del Ministerio de Educación.

 _En el apartado de sucesos, un nuevo ataque se produjo anoche por parte de grupos extremistas a una pareja de homosexuales que paseaban por la calle cogidos de la mano cuando salían de cenar de un restaurante. Ambos fueron hospitalizados, uno herido de gravedad y el otro con heridas leves. Pese a la grabación de la agresión, los asaltantes no han sido identificados y no hay ningún detenido._

–Voldemort, ¿verdad?

–Son carroñeros.

–¿Carroñeros? –preguntó Hermione.

–Son pandilleros simpatizantes de las ideas de Voldemort que han resurgido al ver el cambio de tendencia del gobierno. Estuvieron muy tranquilos durante la ausencia de Voldemort. Con él en el poder, se sienten con total impunidad para hacer lo que quieran.

 _Al ser preguntada por los ataques, la futura ministra Dolores Umbridge argumenta que la calle no es lugar para realizar ese tipo de expresiones de afecto entre personas del mismo sexo:_ – _En la sociedad debe reinar la decencia de las personas. Cuando se instaure el nuevo gobierno, le aseguro que no habrá más ataques porque ese tipo de actitudes no se volverán a repetir._

–¡Por favor! ¡Es indignante! ¡Esa mujer vive en la época de las cavernas! ¡Es un ser del cromañón!

–¿Ves por qué tenemos que actuar rápido?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

–Pero tengo miedo, Harry. Somos muy pocos contra todo un sistema. ¿Qué podemos hacer?

–Para que el mal triunfe, sólo hace falta que la gente buena no haga nada*.

Hermione se quedó sin palabras. No le faltaba razón. Normalmente era ella la que le dejaba a él sin palabras. Pero cuando se trataba cambiar las cosas, era él el que acababa convenciendo a todo el mundo. En su caso, se había ofrecido ella misma, pensando que las cosas no irían tan lejos. Pero sí que convenció a Tonks y a Lupin.

 _Seguimos con nuestro apartado de sucesos. Esta mañana ha aparecido muerto en la celda de la prisión de Azkaban el condenado por asesinato múltiple Sirius Black. Black cumplía condena por haber asesinado a sangre fría a 13 personas en plena calle. Una de esas personas era uno de sus mejores amigos, que murió al intentar detener la matanza. Fuentes de la prisión dicen que Black ya ingresó en prisión con un estado mental inestable que se fue acentuando con los años. Black, que estaba condenado a cadena perpetua, habría usado las sábanas de su cama para suicidarse._

Ante la noticia, Harry se quedó blanco. Hermione se llevó las manos a la cara y se le empezaron a poner los ojos llorosos.

 _Al ser preguntado, el futuro ministro Lucius Malfoy, ha valorado la noticia como algo inesperado:_ – _Sin duda ha sido algo que no esperaba nadie. Llevaba mucho tiempo en prisión. En cualquier caso, no olvidemos que asesinó a 13 personas inocentes. Así que nadie echará de menos a un asesino sádico. Será una boca menos que mantener._

Harry simplemente se levantó y se fue al baño a vomitar. Hermione le siguió.

–Harry, cariño.

–Saben algo, Hermione.

–¿No puede ser casualidad?

–Las casualidades no existen. Tan sólo lo inevitable**. –contestó Harry.

–¿Quieres decir que no crees que haya sido un suicidio?

–No. A Sirius lo han asesinado convenientemente después de tu entrevista. Y además le viene bien al nuevo gobierno para autopromocionarse, haciendo ver que están del lado de los ciudadanos.

Cuando se recuperó un poco, se lavó los dientes y la cara y salieron del baño.

–Acabaré con ellos y limpiaré su nombre.

El móvil de Harry sonó. Al ver el número de la Orden, contestó.

–Potter. –contestó Harry.

–¿Se puede saber dónde está, Potter? –preguntó Snape.

–Tomando el aire.

–Pues traiga su culo enseguida hasta aquí. –colgó.

–¿La Orden?

–Sí.

–Harás justicia Harry. Estoy segura. Yo confío en ti. Ve al cuartel. Te quiero.

Se besaron sin querer separarse.

Barty Crouch se dirigía hacia el despacho de Dumbledore en la sede de la Orden del Fénix, convencido de que esa periodista no le causará ningún problema si la orden intervenía.

–Buenos días, señor Crouch. ¿Qué necesita esta vez?

–Algo sencillo. Necesito que investigue quién es la mujer que aparece en estos videos y se deshaga de ella. –contestó Crouch pasándole un CD de cámaras de seguridad.

Dumbledore lo puso en su ordenador y vio uno de los videos.

–No puedo negar que me sorprende su demanda, señor Crouch. Normalmente siempre me pide que me deshaga de maleantes y gente peligrosa, pero ésta vez parece una dulce chica. Siento curiosidad, señor Crouch. ¿Qué ha hecho?

–Simplemente es una periodista que quería hacer un reportaje sobre Azkaban y el idiota de Runcorn accedió.

–¿Y quiere usted que la matemos por hacer su trabajo? ¿No le parece un poco radical? Ni siquiera sabe cómo es el artículo.

–Es mejor no correr riesgos. Además de parecer dulce, también parece ser muy inteligente. Convenció a Runcorn de hablar con Sirius Black. –justificó Crouch.

–¿En serio? ¿Y con qué intención?

–No lo sabemos. Preguntádselo antes de matarla.

–Ahora encaja todo. ¿Por eso Black se ha "suicidado"? Qué conveniente.

–¿Qué insinúas, Albus? –preguntó Crouch.

–Nada, simplemente no creo que las casualidades existan. Pero "casualmente" me pide esto el mismo día en que se anuncia de que Black ha muerto.

–Cree lo que quieras, Albus. Son órdenes directas del gobierno. Así que más vale que averigüe quién es, por qué quería hablar con Black y que desaparezca.

–Por supuesto. La Orden del Fénix está para eso. –contestó Dumbledore.

Harry se encontraba entrenando cuando apareció Tonks.

–No me gustaría ser ese sparring. –dijo Tonks, al ver cómo Harry daba puñetazos al saco de boxeo con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba claro que estaba liberando tensiones.

–¿Qué quieres, Tonks? –preguntó Harry haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Tonks.

–Nueva misión.

Después de ducharse, Harry y Tonks se dirigieron a la sala de reuniones, donde les esperaba Dumbledore y Snape.

–Perdón por la tardanza, señor. –se disculpó Tonks.

–Tenemos nueva misión. –dijo Dumbledore. –Pero antes, supongo que tengo que felicitarte, Harry. El traidor de tus padres ha muerto. Supongo que estarás contento.

–Oh, sí. No sabe cuánto. –mintió Harry.

–Necesitamos que investiguéis quién es la chica que aparece en los videos. Casualmente, parece que su intención era ir a hablar con Black. Tonks, analiza los videos, averiguad quién es y por qué quería hablar con Black. Después, deshazte de ella, Harry. Nada complicado.

Harry no pudo evitar apretar las mandíbulas. No le hacía falta ver los videos para saber que hablaba de Hermione. No obstante, quería ver en qué habían fallado para que ahora la Orden del Fénix persiguiera a Hermione. Cuando Harry y Tonks se fueron al despacho de Tonks, Harry no pudo evitar maldecir.

–¡Joder! ¿Por qué he tenido que mezclar a Hermione en todo esto?

–¿Qué hacemos, Harry?

–No lo sé. Pon los videos, quiero ver en qué hemos fallado.

El error era tan simple que lo obviaron. Se esforzaron mucho por atar todos los cabos, excepto el de su imagen, o el hecho de que llegara en taxi. Sería tan fácil como interrogar al taxista o de buscar en archivos de la policía para dar con la identidad de Hermione.

–¿Cómo hemos podido cometer este error de principiante? Habría bastado con una peluca y pintarla como a una mona.

–No te castigues, Harry. Lo hecho, hecho está. En cualquier caso, me han encargado a mí que averigüe quién es. Podemos decir que realmente se llama Rita Skeeter.

–¿Crees que es eso lo que me preocupa? Tonks, me han pedido que la mate.

–Hablemos con Lupin, quizá a él se le ocurra qué hacer.

Cuando le contaron todo a Lupin, se quedó pensativo.

–Sí que ha sido un error de principiante, Harry. Pero quizá tengamos aquí la oportunidad para hacernos con la Orden del Fénix. –dijo Lupin.

–¿Qué quieres decir, Remus? –preguntó Tonks.

–Fingid que investigáis. Decidle a Dumbledore que se llama Skeeter. Harry, debes traerla al cuartel, ponerla a salvo aquí y neutralizar a Dumbledore y a Snape. Entonces deberemos convencer sobretodo a Kinglsey y Hagrid para que nos ayuden. Para ello deberemos contarle la verdad.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** hola queridos lectores. Pobre Sirius. Al igual que en la Orden del Fénix, el pobre parece destinado a morir. Y encima le encargan a Harry que sea el verdugo de Hermione. Si es que los problemas nunca vienen solos. En este capítulo he utilizado dos citas que no son mías:

* Frase de Edmund Burke, extraída de la película Imperium. No he podido evitar incluirla. Cuando vi la película me encantó la frase y se me marcó en la cabeza.

** Cita mítica de Cardcaptor Sakura. Si os gusta este anime seguro que la conocéis y habréis dicho: esto me suena.

¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Alguna teoría sobre lo que va a ocurrir? Déjenlo en sus comentarios. Nos leemos.


	14. Golpe a la Orden

**Capítulo 14. Golpe a la Orden.**

Tonks y Harry se encontraban de nuevo en el despacho de Dumbledore.

–Informe, Tonks. –ordenó Dumbledore.

–Rita Skeeter, 25 años. Soltera y sin hijos. Periodista freelance. Vive sola en un apartamento de Londres. Sin antecedentes penales.

–¿Quieres decir que no empleó una identidad falsa? –preguntó Snape.

–No. Parece pura y limpia.

–¿Qué clase de artículos escribe? –preguntó Dumbledore.

–Nada importante. Ha escrito sobre agricultura, perreras, viajes o gastronomía. Nada serio. Todo parece indicar que yendo a la prisión busca algo más de reconocimiento y vender un buen reportaje.

–¿No cree que es demasiado deshacernos de ella? Está claro que simplemente es una persona que busca mejorar en su trabajo. –dijo Harry.

–¿Desde cuándo se preocupa por sus objetivos, Potter? –preguntó Snape.

–El problema Harry, es que una de las condiciones de su reportaje, era hablar con Black.

–Ya, ¿y? Es normal, era el preso más célebre y sádico. Si quería dar un golpe de efecto en el mundo del periodismo, querría llegar hasta el fondo, ¿no?

–¿Desde cuándo es usted experto en periodismo, Potter? –preguntó Snape.

–Tienes razón, Harry, pero son órdenes de arriba. No se quieren arriesgar a que una simple periodista ponga en entredicho al gobierno. No podemos subestimar a nadie. –dijo Dumbledore. Harry no quiso insistir más o pondría en riesgo todos los planes que tenían.

–Está claro que el nuevo gobierno ha empezado a influir en la Orden. Antes no se habrían preocupado por algo tan nimio como una periodista. –dijo Tonks cuando salieron de la sala de reuniones.

–Informa al profesor Lupin. Esta noche iré por Hermione. Hazle otra baja falsa para que no la echen de su trabajo. Puede ser que no la vean en días.

–A sus órdenes. Saluda a Hermione de mi parte.

Unas horas más tarde, Harry tocó en casa de Hermione.

–Hola Harry. –dijo Hermione dándole un pico en la boca. –¿Este es tu uniforme de acción? Te sienta genial. Aunque estoy deseando quitártelo. –dijo Hermione en tono pícaro. Pero Harry parecía más serio que de costumbre.

–¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Hermione.

–Me temo que no es una visita de cortesía. –dijo Harry.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Hermione con duda.

–Que he cometido un error imperdonable.

–Me estás preocupando. ¿A qué te refieres?

–El jefe de seguridad ha pedido a la Orden que analice los videos de la prisión para averiguar tu identidad, de por qué querías hablar con Black y de deshacernos de ti. –Hermione se puso pálida.

–¿Y te lo han encargado a ti, verdad? –dedujo Hermione. Harry asintió con la cabeza.

–Bueno, al final vas a cumplir el protocolo. No me mataste cuando descubrí lo tu trabajo, pero parece que estoy destinada a que acabes conmigo. Seguro que nunca has tenido un blanco tan fácil.

–¿De verdad piensas que voy a acabar contigo? –preguntó Harry.

–Has venido con tu uniforme y me dices que no es una visita de cortesía, ¿qué quieres que piense?

–Nunca obedeceré esa orden. Quizá hace unos meses ni me lo habría planteado. Pero desde que te conozco y sé los secretos que me guardan, mi vida ha dado un vuelco. –explicó Harry.

–¿Y qué vas a hacer? –quiso saber Hermione.

–Le hemos dicho a Dumbledore que realmente eres Skeeter y que eres periodista. Tonks te ha mandado otra baja al trabajo para que no te despidan. Esta situación ha acelerado nuestros planes. Vendrás conmigo al cuartel, te interrogarán y mientras tanto yo intentaré neutralizar a Dumbledore y a Snape. Tendrás que obedecer todo lo que te diga. ¿De acuerdo?

–Está bien. –aceptó Hermione.

–Siento haberte metido en todo este lío. –se disculpó Harry.

–Me metí yo sola, Harry. Y lo volvería a hacer. –intentó tranquilizar Hermione.

–Tendrás que volver a sacar tus mejores dotes interpretativas. Seguramente te interrogue Snape y tiene una habilidad especial para oler las mentiras. Finge que estás asustada, que no entiendes nada de lo que está pasando.

–Bueno, lo de estar asustada no me va a costar nada. Un momento, ¿y Crookshanks? –preguntó Hermione. Harry ni se había acordado del gato.

–No tenemos tiempo para ocuparnos de un gato. –dijo Harry.

–Este gato significa mucho para mí. Me lo regalo mi mejor amigo después de romper con mi ex y me ha ayudado muchísimo. No puedo abandonarlo sin más.

–Pues déjaselo a un vecino. –sugirió Harry.

–No voy a dejarle con cualquiera. Llévame al apartamento de Ginny, se lo dejaré a ella.

–No tenemos tiempo, Hermione. –dijo Harry.

–¡Si no dejo a Crookshanks con Ginny no pienso ir a ninguna parte! –dijo Hermione.

–Eres una cabezota. ¿Esa Ginny vive muy lejos? –preguntó Harry un poco harto.

–No, no te preocupes, no está lejos.

Cuando llegaron al bloque de apartamentos de Ginny, Harry decidió esperar en el coche mientras Hermione subía a dejarle el gato.

–Hermione, ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas? –preguntó Dean, el novio de Ginny.

–Hola Dean, ¿está Ginny? –preguntó Hermione.

–Sí, pasa. –ofreció Dean.

–Hola Ginny. –saludo Hermione.

–Hola Hermione, ¿qué haces aquí con Crookshanks?

–Necesito que te quedes con él un tiempo. Aquí tienes todo lo que necesita.

–¿No puedo negarme? –preguntó Ginny.

–No, lo siento. Ya te lo explicaré. Me ha surgido un imprevisto y tengo que salir unos días. No te lo pediría si no fuera estrictamente necesario.

–¿Están tus padres bien? Te veo preocupada –tanteó Ginny.

–Sí, no te preocupes. Tengo que irme. Te llamaré.

Cuando Harry y Hermione llegaron al cuartel, Hermione parecía muy sorprendida por el lugar. Nunca pensaría que ese lugar que no parecía tener nada especial fuera la sede de una organización secreta, aunque pensándolo bien, tenía sentido, puesto que así no llamaría la atención de nadie.

–Me temo que voy a tener que esposarte y vendarte los ojos. Para no levantar sospechas. En la sala te lo quitaré –dijo Harry.

–De acuerdo. –dijo Hermione. –¿Pero la venda en los ojos por qué?

–Se le pone a los detenidos para que no sepan dónde está ubicado el cuartel.

Cuando llegaron dentro, Harry la llevó directamente a la sala de interrogatorios y le quitó la venda de los ojos. Allí había dos sillas, una mesa, cámaras de seguridad y un espejo grande que no engañaba a nadie. Todo el mundo sabe de verlo en las películas que ese espejo estaba ahí para que pudieran ver lo que decían los sospechosos desde un cuarto contiguo, donde entró Harry. Allí se encontraba Dumbledore, Snape y Lupin.

–Tu turno Snape. –dijo Dumbledore. Snape salió hacia la sala de interrogatorios. Cuando salió, Harry cogió su arma y apuntó a Albus. Dumbledore abrió los ojos como platos.

–Ni una palabra, señor. –advirtió Harry. –Quédese sentado. –Lupin esposó a Dumbledore.

–¿Qué significa esto? –preguntó Dumbledore.

–De ahora en adelante, las preguntas las hago yo, señor. Pero antes veamos qué es lo que nos tiene que decir la señorita Skeeter.

Ajena a lo que pasaba en el cuarto de al lado, Hermione vio entrar a un hombre con una piel muy blanca y un pelo negro grasiento. Tenía cara de pocos amigos y se veía de lejos que no había que bromear con él.

–¿Me puede decir qué pasa? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué lugar es este? –dijo Hermione alterada.

–No le he dado permiso para hablar. Hablará sólo cuando se le pregunte. –le dijo Snape de manera cortante.

–Primero creo que merezco una explicación. Se me aparecen en casa y me traen aquí sin decirme por qué. –dijo Hermione indignada.

–¿Cómo se llama? –preguntó Snape.

–¿Me traen aquí y no saben a quién traen? ¿Se trata de una broma?

–Limítese a contestar las preguntas. –riñó Snape.

–Rita Skeeter.

–¿Profesión?

–Periodista.

–¿Fue usted el martes y el miércoles de la semana pasada a la prisión de Azkaban?

–¿Se trata de eso? Oiga, firmé todos los permisos. Todo lo que me pidieron.

–Limítese a contestar.

–Sí. –admitió Hermione.

–¿Con qué intención?

–Ya se lo dije al director de la prisión. Simplemente quería vender un buen reportaje.

–Dígame la verdad –dijo Snape.

–Ya se lo he dicho. ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer yo allí?

–¿Le dice algo el nombre de Sirius Black? –preguntó Snape.

–Fue uno de los presos que entrevisté.

–¿Y por qué solicitó hablar precisamente con él?

–No sólo hablé con él. También hablé con otros presos.

–Responda.

–Simplemente pedí hablar con el preso más peligroso o el que hubiera cometido el crimen más atroz porque de esa manera me resultaría más fácil vender mi reportaje. El director aceptó. –se justificó Hermione.

–¿Qué le dijo Black?

–Pues que era inocente, que le han encerrado por un crimen que él no cometió.

–¿Qué sabe de su muerte?

–Sólo lo que escuché en las noticias. ¿No pensarán que su muerte ha sido cosa mía?

–Lo que pensemos o dejemos de pensar no es de su incumbencia. ¿Dónde está su reportaje?

–Todavía no lo he elaborado. Tengo otras obligaciones que me piden diferentes medios. Ese reportaje ha sido iniciativa propia para ascender en mi carrera, pero lo debo de hacer en ratos libres. –Snape se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

–¡Oiga! ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo? ¡No me deje aquí! –gritó Hermione. Pero Snape hizo caso omiso y salió hacia el cuarto contiguo. Cuando entró, percibió algo raro. Vio a Dumbledore sentado con los brazos hacia atrás y Lupin detrás de Dumbledore. Entonces, Snape sintió algo frío detrás de su cabeza. Era una pistola. Harry, que estaba escondido detrás de la puerta, le apuntaba por detrás.

–¿Qué significa esto? –preguntó Snape.

–Significa que ahora estoy yo al mando de la Orden del Fénix –contestó Harry.

Tonks apareció en la sala de interrogatorios y le quitó las esposas a Hermione. A continuación, la llevó al cuarto de Harry.

–Lo has hecho muy bien, Hermione. –alagó Tonks. –Permanece aquí hasta que tengamos la situación controlada.

–Me gustaría ayudar. –pidió Hermione.

–Yo creo que has ayudado bastante. Por nuestra culpa estás en esta situación. Además, Harry me matará si te exponemos más.

–No creo que pueda estar más expuesta de lo que estoy ya.

–Te sorprenderías de cómo pueden cambiar las tornas. Mejor no tentemos a la suerte. Ahora debo buscar a Kingsley y a Hagrid. –A Hermione no le quedó de otra que aceptar. Pero le mataba no poder hacer nada. Mientras tanto, Dumbledore y Snape trataban de comprender lo que había pasado.

–¿A qué viene todo esto, Harry? –preguntó Dumbledore.

–Viene a que estoy harto de ser su títere.

–¿Por qué piensas que eres un títere?

–Porque habéis controlado mi vida como se os ha antojado.

–Creo que no estás siendo razonable.

–Pues yo creo que quien no ha sido razonable ha sido usted, porque me han manejado como han querido. ¿No le dice nada el Proyecto Potter? –Dumbledore y Snape se miraron como diciendo "nos han pillado" ante la mención del proyecto.

–¿Por eso ha estado tan raro últimamente, Potter? –preguntó Snape.

–¿De dónde has sacado esa información, Harry? –preguntó Dumbledore.

–Es evidente que no de usted. Pero eso ya da igual, porque se acabó el ser una marioneta. Ahora, seré yo el que tenga el control.

–Remus, ¿qué tienes que ver en esto? –preguntó Dumbledore.

–La verdad es que me resistí a creer en muchas cosas por la situación acomodada en la que estaba. Pero Harry me ha aportado demasiadas pruebas y no puedo permanecer impasible con lo que le ha hecho la Orden. –explicó Remus. –También sabemos que Black era inocente.

–¿Black? ¿Entonces todo este numerito de la periodista ha sido cosa vuestra? –preguntó Snape.

–Alguien tenía que investigar. Nadie se tomó la molestia de hacer una investigación en condiciones. Así que la realicé yo mismo.

–Te dije que te ayudaría, Harry. –dijo Dumbledore.

–No, se equivoca. Fingió que me ayudaría para tenerme contento. Pero no fue así. La ayuda que he recibido no ha venido de usted, precisamente.

–Harry, ¿has mezclado a esa civil con la Orden del Fénix? –preguntó Dumbledore.

–Esa civil ha hecho más por mí en pocas semanas que usted en toda una vida. –dijo Harry, sin quitarle la mirada a Dumbledore.

–¿Se ha echado esa noviecita, Potter? –dijo Snape. –Ahora resulta que el pequeño Potter se ha enamorado. Por eso cuestionaba tanto nuestras órdenes, ¿verdad?

–Cállese o le vuelo la cabeza. Tengo mucha práctica en eso, por si se le ha olvidado. –amenazó Harry. En otra parte del cuartel, Tonks reunió a Kingsley y a Hagrid.

–¿Qué pasa, Tonks? Te veo un poco acelerada. –dijo Hagrid.

–Veréis, esto es complicado de explicar, pero ahora mismo, Dumbledore ha dejado de ser el jefe de la Orden del Fénix. –resumió Tonks. Hagrid y Kingsley se miraron con cara de no entender nada. Un rato después, cuando Tonks terminó de explicar por encima todo lo que pasaba, las caras de Kingsley y de Hagrid seguían a cuadros.

–No es posible que haya hecho eso. Estamos hablando de Albus Dumbledore, Tonks. –dijo Hagrid.

–Os estoy diciendo la verdad, tenemos pruebas. –intentó convencer Tonks. –¿Es qué no habéis notado nada raro?

–Lo cierto es que es difícil de creer. –dijo Kingsley. –¿Qué pretendes contándonos todo esto?

–Que os unáis a Harry, Lupin y a mí para hacer justicia y evitar el nuevo régimen de terror. –explicó Tonks.

–¡No puedo creerlo, Tonks! Necesito ver a Dumbledore. –dijo Hagrid. Entonces, Kingsley y Hagrid salieron en busca de Dumbledore. Tonks intentó detenerles, pero fue inútil. Unos minutos después, Hagrid y Kingsley entraron de manera brusca donde estaban Lupin, Dumbledore, Snape y Harry. Con el alboroto que armó, Snape aprovechó la sorpresa para dar un codazo a Harry en el estómago, quitarle el arma y huir. En cuanto Harry se medio recuperó, echó a correr detrás de Snape, pero estaba fuera de su alcance visual. Harry percibió que Kingsley y Hagrid le seguían. Harry no sabía qué camino había tomado. Después de dar varias vueltas y registrar el cuartel de arriba abajo, no encontraron ni rastro de Snape. Seguro que había escapado. Después volvieron donde Lupin tenía retenido a Dumbledore.

–Señor Dumbledore, ¿qué significa todo esto? ¡Dígame que lo de Black y lo del proyecto Potter no es cierto! –pidió Hagrid.

–Lo del Proyecto Potter sí es cierto, Hagrid. Lo de Black no puedo asegurarlo a ciencia cierta porque no he visto la investigación, pero me temo que con las molestias que se ha tomado Harry en saber la verdad, no me extrañaría que fuera cierto. –dijo Dumbledore avergonzado. –Siento haberte decepcionado, Hagrid.

–Pero señor, ¿cómo ha podido hacer eso? ¡Usted era mi modelo a seguir, el mejor miembro de la Orden del Fénix! –dijo Hagrid.

–Me parece que hace mucho tiempo dejé de merecer ese título. Ese título lo merece Harry. Siento mucho todo el dolor que te he causado, Harry.

–¿Cree que puede enmendar todos estos años de sufrimiento con un "lo siento"? –preguntó Harry.

–Puedo comprender que no me quieras perdonar, Harry. Ahora mismo estoy siendo víctima del monstruo que yo mismo he creado. Acaba conmigo, es lo que merezco. Será mi última orden. –pidió Dumbledore. Harry se acercó a Dumbledore tentado de hacerlo. Estaba como hipnotizado para matarlo. Tenía demasiada ira contenida y sentía el deseo de sacarla con el responsable de todo.

–¡Harry! –gritó Lupin –Déjale con vida. A Hermione no le gustaría que lo hicieras. –Con la mención de Hermione, Harry volvió a la realidad y miró a Lupin.

–Está bien. Llévalo al calabozo. –ordenó Harry, después de pensarlo unos segundos.

–No puedes hacer eso, Harry. –dijo Hagrid.

–¿Prefieres acompañarlo? –preguntó Harry enfadado.

–No, pero a pesar de todo el daño que te ha hecho, te ha cuidado. –dijo Hagrid.

–No intentes liarme, Hagrid. ¿Vais a ayudarnos o no? –Kingsley y Hagrid se miraron.

–¿Tenemos otra opción? –preguntó Kingsley. –Aunque me cueste admitirlo, el tiempo de Dumbledore ha pasado y en el gobierno todo se complica. Creo que si no hacemos nada, todo irá a peor. Cuenta conmigo, Harry. –Harry se lo agradeció con la mirada.

–¿Y tú, Hagrid?

Después de unos momentos de silencio, Hagrid aceptó.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** por fin Harry ha empezado tomar el control de la Orden. Qué pena que Snape haya escapado. Pobre Hagrid, tenía a Dumbledore en un pedestal. Por fin ha aparecido una Weasley, aunque sólo sea para cuidar al gato. Lo cierto es que no sabía cómo puñetas meter a los Weasleys en la historia, pero no os preocupéis que aparecerán más adelante. ¿Alguna teoría sobre lo que va a pasar? Nadie manda sus teorías. Es por generar algo de debate. Ya sabéis, dejad todos los comentarios abajo. Nos leemos.


	15. El asalto

**Capítulo 15. El asalto.**

Severus Snape apareció en casa de Lucius Malfoy. Allí se encontraba Voldemort y algunos de los mortífagos más sanguinarios y peligrosos.

–Hola Severus. ¿Por qué nos honras hoy con tu presencia? –dijo Voldemort.

–Potter se ha hecho con el control de la Orden del Fénix. De alguna manera ha estado investigando por su cuenta y ha averiguado que Black es inocente.

–Vaya. ¿No me digas que el gran Albus Dumbledore ha sido derrotado por su joven aprendiz? –preguntó Voldemort.

–Debo advertirle, señor. Potter está muy cabreado. Su única motivación es acabar con usted, lo que lo hace mucho más peligroso. –dijo Snape.

–Dime algo que no sepa, Severus. –dijo Voldemort.

–Potter solicitó desde hace tiempo investigar nuestros movimientos con el ánimo de atacarle, especialmente desde que sospecha que es usted el que está detrás de todos los cambios políticos. –explicó Snape.

–Es que está detrás de los cambios políticos. –añadió Bellatrix Lestrange. –y también de la muerte de algún preso. Bueno, de eso me encargué yo. ¡Ja,ja,ja! –rió como una desquiciada al acordarse de la muerte de Sirius.

–¿Entonces crees que seremos atacados? –preguntó Malfoy.

–Si averiguan nuestro centro neurálgico, será cuestión de tiempo. –respondió Snape.

–Entonces no lo saben, ¿no? –preguntó Narcissa Malfoy.

–No me consta, pero no debemos subestimar a Potter. Viendo lo que ha sido capaz de hacer para obtener toda la información que posee, no me extrañaría que atacaran esta mansión. –opinó Snape.

–Entonces, quizá debamos adelantarnos nosotros y atacar el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix. Nosotros, a diferencia de ellos, sí que sabemos dónde se encuentra, ¿verdad Severus? –sonrió Voldemort con malicia. –No obstante, ya que debo mantenerme en las sombras, sí que me gustaría darme un último capricho. Ya que tiene tantas ganas de enfrentarse a mí, le complaceré. Cuando ataquéis, traedme al chico.

* * *

Tonks fue por Hermione a la habitación de Harry.

–¿Qué ha pasado, Tonks? –preguntó Hermione casi sin dejar a Tonks entrar.

–Tenemos el control de la Orden. Hemos encerrado a Dumbledore. Hemos conseguido el apoyo de Kingsley y Hagrid, pero Snape ha escapado. –explicó Tonks.

–¿Y Harry, dónde está? –preguntó sin saber quiénes eran esas personas.

–Seguramente le esté dando una paliza al saco de boxeo. Suele descargar tensiones de esa manera. –Hermione le miró sorprendida. –Créeme, mejor el sparring que Dumbledore. Si Lupin no lo detiene lo habría matado.

–Llévame con él, por favor. –pidió Hermione. Cuando llegaron a la zona de entrenamiento, Hermione vio a Harry con pantalón de deporte, descamisado, sudoroso y dando golpes con mucha rabia a un saco de boxeo.

–Harry, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Hermione. Harry continuó dando golpes como si no hubiera un mañana.

–¡Harry! ¡Para, por favor! –pidió Hermione. Harry paró ante la petición de Hermione.

–Debes calmarte.

–No puedo evitarlo. Ahora que nos hemos quitado las caretas, sólo me apetece cargarme a ese viejo. –expresó Harry.

–Se supone que ibas a dejar de matar. –le recordó Hermione.

–No hasta que acabe todo. Mientras la situación esté así, no puedo asegurarte nada.

–¿Y por qué no hablas con él? Quizá así te sientas mejor.

–No sé si seré capaz de mantener el control.

–Claro que serás capaz, lo has mantenido desde que sabes la verdad.

Después de ducharse, Harry fue al calabozo para hablar con Dumbledore. Entró en la celda y se sentó junto a Dumbledore.

–Nunca pensé que estaría en esta parte del cuartel. –dijo Dumbledore intentando romper el hielo. –Supongo que querrás una explicación, ¿verdad? –dedujo Dumbledore.

–¿Por qué? –se limitó a preguntar Harry.

–Por ambición. Siempre me ha gustado tener el control de las cosas. Con la detención del dictador Grindelwald obtuve muchísimo reconocimiento y prestigio dentro del círculo de la seguridad nacional y el espionaje. Saboreé las mieles del éxito. Gracias a la Orden del Fénix, que nació para combatir a Voldemort, también se me achacó su caída, aunque de cara a la sociedad fue obra del gobierno. Simplemente continuó la dinámica.

–Ser los matones del gobierno. –dijo Harry.

–Bueno, es otra forma de decirlo, pero sí. Me contagié de la prepotencia del gobierno y al igual que ellos, me creí con poder para decidir sobre la vida de los demás. Por eso cuando Hagrid te rescató y te trajo, se me presentó una oportunidad única para jugar a ser dios. Fue así como comenzó el experimento de crear al soldado perfecto. Todo fue bien durante mucho tiempo. El hecho de que Voldemort viviera me servía de gasolina para alimentar tu sed de venganza.

–No es usted diferente de Voldemort. –dijo Harry.

–Tienes razón, Harry. Me he comportado como un ser despreciable. Y hoy me has enseñado una gran lección, que también intentaron darme tus padres. Ellos se sacrificaron por amor. Desde que naciste, tus padres hicieron todo lo posible por dejar la Orden, aunque Voldemort ya los tenía como objetivo. Y si no me equivoco, tú no me has matado por amor.

–Créame, amor es lo último que siento hacia usted. –dijo Harry.

–No por amor a mí, Harry. Eso es evidente. Sino a esa tal Hermione. Sólo con la mención de su nombre, te has humanizado. ¿Es el verdadero nombre de esa chica, verdad?

–Sí. –afirmó Harry.

–Espero que consiga deshacer la educación tan negativa que te he proporcionado, Harry. Lo único que puedo decirte es que lo siento y que intentaré ayudar en todo lo que pueda.

–¿De qué bando está Snape? –preguntó Harry.

–En el nuestro, por supuesto. –contestó Dumbledore.

–¿Cómo está tan seguro? Lo ha abandonado a su suerte.

–Porque confío en él. Es normal que intente salvar su vida.

–Si he aprendido algo en estas semanas es a no confiar en ustedes. –zanjó Harry, saliendo de la celda. Después de hablar con Dumbledore, Harry reunió a todos en la sala de reuniones.

–Os he reunido aquí porque tenemos que planear nuestros próximos movimientos. –dijo Harry.

–¿Has hablado con Dumbledore, Harry? –preguntó Kingsley.

–Sí. Dice que está dispuesto a colaborar. Piensa que Snape está de nuestra parte. –explicó Harry.

–Eso es genial, ¿no, Harry? Sólo se asustó por todo el lío que has montado. –dijo Hagrid.

–Yo no me lo creo. –dijo Harry. –No sé si Dumbledore miente, pero no puedo contar con la posibilidad de que Snape esté de nuestra parte. Más bien, debemos ser cautos y barajar la posibilidad de que esté del lado de Voldemort.

–Harry tiene razón. No olvidéis que ha sido un espía doble durante muchos años. Y además, conoce la localización del cuartel. Así que debemos buscar una nueva sede de operaciones lo antes posible. Somos susceptibles de ser atacados. –dijo Lupin.

–Tonks, prepara todo el equipo informático necesario para trasladarlo a otro lugar. Hagrid, tú te encargarás de preparar el furgón y el helicóptero. Deja todo lo que no nos sirva. Kingsley, prepara las armas necesarias. Lupin, ayudarás a Hagrid, Hermione a Tonks y yo ayudaré a Kingsley.

–¿Y tienes pensado de a dónde podemos ir? –preguntó Kingsley.

–La verdad es que no. Lo más acuciante es salir de aquí. Después podremos ir a algún lugar abandonado.

–¿Un lugar abandonado? ¿No hay más sitios en el mundo más cómodos? –preguntó Hagrid.

–¿Tienes una idea mejor? ¿Pensabas que estarías en un hotel de cinco estrellas? –preguntó Harry.

–¿Y si vamos a la Madriguera? –sugirió Hermione.

–¿La Madriguera? ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Kingsley.

–Está en Ottery St Catchpole, en Devon. Es una zona rural. Allí vive la familia de mi mejor amiga. Aunque como los hijos son mayores y se han independizado, tendremos espacio –explicó Hermione.

–Ni hablar, no voy a poner en riesgo a más gente. Además, está demasiado lejos de Londres –dijo Harry.

–Piénsalo. Es un lugar seguro e inimaginable para los mortífagos. –intentó convencer Hermione. –Además, los Weasley estarán encantados de ayudar. Ya perdieron a uno de sus hijos por culpa de los mortífagos. Sólo será algo provisional hasta que encontremos un lugar mejor.

Todos se miraron pensando que quizá no era tan mala idea.

–Hermione tiene razón, puede que sea lo mejor hasta que consigamos armar un plan. –dijo Lupin. Los demás se mostraron de acuerdo con la idea de Hermione. Así que Harry no pudo hacer mucho más.

–Harry, Hermione te quita el puesto como nuevo líder de la Orden del Fénix. –chinchó Tonks en tono de broma.

–No jodas, Tonks. –dijo Harry. –¡Basta de cháchara, a trabajar! –y salió malhumorado. Hermione se quedó mirando la puerta preocupada, preguntándose si había hecho bien. No quería cuestionar decisiones ni quitarle autoridad a Harry.

–No te preocupes Hermione. Harry está nervioso con todo esto. Se le pasará. –intentó tranquilizar Lupin.

–Sí, además, viniendo de ti el enfado no le durará mucho. –añadió Tonks. Los miembros de la Orden del Fénix y Hermione se encontraban recogiendo lo que necesitaban para salir del cuartel. Evidentemente, tendrían que dejar allí la mayor parte del equipamiento.

–Remus, pensaba que estabas con los vehículos. –le dijo Tonks.

–Están preparados. Hagrid nos espera allí. Asegúrate de echar mosquitos espía –ordenó Lupin. –serán necesarios para contar con más ojos.

–No te preocupes Remus, ya lo he hecho. –respondió Tonks. De repente, se escucharon varias explosiones.

–¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó Hermione.

–Me temo que estamos siendo atacados. –contestó Lupin. –¡Rápido, tenemos que ir a la zona de los vehículos si queremos salir con vida de aquí!

Los tres empezaron a correr cuando se encontraron con Kingsley y Harry, los cuales llevaban una pistola cada uno.

–¡Rápido, debemos ir a los vestuarios del gimnasio y coger el pasadizo que lleva a los garajes! –ordenó Harry, pasándole armas a Tonks, a Remus y a Hermione. Hermione estaba muy asustada. Era la primera vez que sostenía un arma.

–Harry, yo no sé usar esto. –dijo Hermione.

–Tendrás que hacerlo si tu vida corre peligro. –dijo Harry. –Apuntar y disparar. ¡Va, corred! –ordenó Harry mientras él se giró para ir hacia otro lado.

–¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Hermione.

–A por Dumbledore. Sabe demasiado. Lo llevaremos con nosotros. No os preocupéis por mí. Si tenéis que salir sin mí, hacedlo. Además, tengo una cuenta pendiente con la mujer que mató a Sirius.

–¿Cómo sabes quién es? –preguntó Tonks.

–Porque lo está pregonando a gritos por todo el cuartel.

Entonces, se escuchaba el eco de una voz de mujer sádica y maligna que se alejaba y que decía: _¡Yo maté a Sirius Black, yo maté a Sirius Black!_

–Pero Harry. Podrían matarte. No vayas por favor. –suplicó Hermione.

–Volveré. Te lo prometo. –prometió Harry, dándole un beso en los labios. El grupo iba camino al vestuario del gimnasio cuando se encontraron con dos mortífagos. Kingsley y Remus no se lo pensaron dos veces y dispararon nada más encontrarse con ellos. Uno de los disparos fue directo al estómago y el otro a la rodilla. Siguieron su camino no sin antes haberlos desarmado.

–Bueno, creo que ha quedado claro de qué parte está Snape. Es un chivato. –sentenció Tonks. El grupo consiguió llegar al vestuario y de allí se metieron al pasadizo que los llevaba a los garajes.

–Si vienen por aquí estaremos perdidos. –dijo Kingsley. –Snape también conoce estos corredores.

Al llegar al final del pasadizo, se encontraron con Hagrid.

–¡Hagrid! –lo llamó Lupin.

–¡Chicos!¡Me alegro de veros! Me he escondido aquí. Hay un mortífago vigilando la salida del cuartel. Se han cargado el hangar del helicóptero y algunos vehículos más. –informó Hagrid. –Me parece que no quieren deshacerse de la armería. Es un buen arsenal para ellos. Hay otro vigilando en la armería.

–¿Y el furgón en el que hemos puesto las armas? –preguntó Kingsley.

–No, por suerte no estaba a su alcance y lo tenemos cerca. Un momento. ¿Y Harry? –preguntó Hagrid.

–Ha ido por Dumbledore. Debemos llegar hasta el furgón y salir de aquí. –dijo Kingsley.

–¡No, ni hablar! ¡No podemos dejar a Harry aquí! –gritó Hermione.

–¿Acaso no has oído lo que ha dicho? –contestó Kingsley.

–No lo podemos dejar aquí tirado. –argumentó Hermione.

–Hermione, lo comprendemos. Pero Harry sabrá salir de esta. No sería la primera vez que sale de una situación comprometida. Además si nos quedamos aquí, tarde o temprano nos encontrarán.

–¡Por favor! –rogó Hermione. Kingsley y Lupin se miraron y se pusieron de acuerdo con la mirada.

–Está bien. –aceptó Lupin. –Pero esperaremos sólo unos minutos. Después nos iremos.

–Vale. –se resignó Hermione, deseando que fuera tiempo suficiente para Harry. Mientras el grupo trataba de huir, Harry trataba de seguir a la voz que aseguraba que mató a Black, llevándole hacia los calabozos. Allí se encontró a un mortífago que vigilaba, pero que no fue rival para Harry, ya que le pilló por sorpresa y Harry sabía exactamente qué punto del cuerpo tocar para dejarlo inconsciente. Se escondió, viendo a Snape y a una mujer con el pelo muy negro. Dumbledore le miraba, como diciendo que intentara escapar de allí.

–¡Vaya, así que este es el viejo del que tanto nos has hablado! –dijo la mujer.

–Severus. –dijo Dumbledore. –Veo que después de todos estos años, has estado trabajando para Voldemort.

–¡Oh, Severus! ¿Has engañado a un pobre viejo? Eso no se hace. Hay que respetar a los mayores. –dijo la mujer.

–Bellatrix, no es momento para tus impertinencias. ¿Dónde está el resto de la Orden? –preguntó Snape. Harry recordó que Tonks le mencionó que su madre tenía dos hermanas. Narcissa y Bellatrix.

–Con el escándalo que habéis armado, yo diría que han escapado, Severus. –contestó Dumbledore.

–¿Y dónde han ido? –preguntó Bellatrix.

–No lo sé. –contestó Dumbledore.

–Está diciendo la verdad. –dijo Snape.

–Entonces el viejo ya no nos sirve. Mátalo Severus. Me apetece ver una muerte dramática del fiel compañero que mata a su jefe. –dijo Bellatrix. Entonces cuando Snape apuntó a Dumbledore, éste, que estaba viendo a Harry, negó con la cabeza para que no interviniera. Snape sin pensarlo más, le disparó en la cabeza.

–¡Alto!¡Manos arriba! –gritó Harry apuntando a uno y a otro. Bellatrix y Snape se sorprendieron al ver a Harry, pero no lo mostraron. Alzaron sus manos.

–Así que este es el famoso Harry Potter. –dijo Bellatrix. –¿Sabes qué? Me produjo un placer inmenso matar a mi primo Sirius.

Harry se sentía cada vez más rabioso.

–¿Cómo has podido, Snape? –preguntó Harry.

–No eres el único que tiene sangre fría, Potter. –contestó Snape. –Me parece que no te conviene matarnos.

–¿Ah, no? ¿Y por qué? –preguntó Harry.

–Nuestro señor quiere conocerte. –dijo Bellatrix.

–¿En serio?¿Y por qué quiere conocerme? –dijo sin dejar de apuntarles.

–Para ser él el que acabe contigo.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué no ha venido él mismo a buscarme? ¿Tan cobarde es?

–¡No hables así de Voldemort!¡Deberías mostrarle respeto! –gritó Bellatrix desquiciada.

–A estas alturas deberías saber que ese infraser no merece ningún respeto. –dijo Harry.

–Siempre has querido enfrentarte a él, Potter. Te ofrecemos la oportunidad de llevarte. –ofreció Snape.

–Ya. –dijo Harry sin fiarse. –Dame la dirección y ya iré yo. ¿Creéis que me voy a fiar de una loca y un traidor? Harry cogió unas esposas que había en una mesa y se las pasó a Snape. –Poneos las esposas. –ordenó Harry. Bellatrix cogió las esposas y empezó a abrirlas, pero de repente, se las tiró a Harry, dándole en la mano y desviando el tiro que había perpetrado al ver el movimiento tan raro de Bellatrix. Snape aprovechó para forcejear con Harry, tirando el arma al suelo. Snape dio un puñetazo a Harry que le dejó la cara ensangrentada y Bellatrix cogió el arma y le apuntó.

–¡No dispares! Potter es de Voldemort. –ordenó Snape. Pero mientras decía esto, Harry le hizo una llave a Snape, lo inmovilizó y lo puso como escudo humano, de manera que si Bellatrix disparaba, el blanco sería Snape. Fueron saliendo lentamente hacia atrás de los calabozos y cuando Harry ya no tenía a Bellatrix a la vista, rompió el cuello a Snape y se fue corriendo haciendo eses para evitar que Bellatrix le alcanzara con sus disparos. Harry contaba con la gran ventaja de que conocía ese lugar como la palma de su mano. No obstante, cuando llegó al pasillo lo vio lleno de fuego y humo. Sería imposible escapar por ahí. Debería tomar el pasadizo del vestuario para llegar a los garajes. El problema era que corría el riesgo de encontrarse con Bellatrix. Pero debía salir de allí ya que el fuego seguía avanzando.

Mientras tanto, el resto del grupo seguía esperando a Harry.

–Lo siento mucho, Hermione, pero debemos salir ya de aquí. Están destruyendo todo. Vamos, sed sigilosos y montad en el furgón.

Una vez montados, Hagrid puso el furgón en marcha y salió del garaje, decidido a llevarse por delante todo lo que hubiera a su paso. Los mortífagos que esperaban fuera disparaban al furgón. Hermione estaba muy asustada.

–No te preocupes, Hermione, es un furgón blindado. –dijo Hagrid. Hagrid aceleró, haciendo que los mortífagos se apartaran y consiguiendo salir de allí.

–Nunca pensé que vería el cuartel de la Orden en llamas. –comentó Lupin.

Harry se volvió, pero escuchó los pasos de Bellatrix. Así que hizo lo único que podía hacer, abrió la ventana que había en el pasillo y se descolgó de ella. Había una altura considerable, y aunque parte de su entrenamiento incluía saber caer de las alturas, podía acabar mal. Harry intentó caer en la zona más frondosa de los arbustos de abajo. Aunque había caído bien, el golpe fue fuerte. Pero no era momento para lamentarse y corrió hacía los garajes. Vio como el furgón blindado se escapaba, y aprovechó ese momento en el que todos estaban pendientes del furgón para entrar en el garaje, y buscar un vehículo. Fue hacia un coche, pero al poner el contacto, vio que no tenía combustible, así que se decidió por la moto. Cogió un par de herramientas que le servirían de arma. Cuando los mortífagos que estaban en el control de la entrada escucharon la moto y se giraron, lo único que vieron fue unas llaves inglesas ir hacia ellos. Harry se las había lanzado para neutralizarlos. De esa manera, se deshizo de dos de los tres mortífagos que custodiaban la entrada de los terrenos de la Orden. Cuando pasó por allí, sacó la pierna para deshacerse del tercer mortífago, aunque su disparo le rozó la cara, dejándole un arañazo. Bellatrix, que vio todo esto cuando se acercaba a ellos gritó indignada:

–¡Sois una panda de inútiles!¡Habéis dejado escapar a Potter!

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** hola queridos lectores. Por fin un poco de acción. A final Snape era un traidor. Así que no se merecía otro final. (Pero sólo en mi historia, ¿eh? En la historia original bastante tuvo que aguantar el pobre). Respecto a Dumbledore, al menos al final se ha arrepentido de todo asumiendo sus errores, pero tampoco le quedaba otra. Para eso está el lecho de muerte, ¿no? No he podido evitar poner a Bellatrix gritando que mató a Sirius Black, como en la historia original. Me encanta el personaje. Sé que es despreciable, pero me encanta su grado de locura y cuando la vi en la peli gritando eso no pude evitar reírme (lo siento Sirus, iré a infierno por ello). Bueno, en el próximo capítulo por fin van a salir nuestra familia pelirroja preferida. Después de 15 capítulos ya está bien. Dejen sus comentarios y predicciones. Nadie me deja teorías. No leemos.


	16. La Madriguera

**Capítulo 16. La Madriguera.**

Hermione se encontraba muy triste. Era prácticamente imposible que Harry escapara de aquella trampa. Los demás, aunque no lo quisieran admitirlo, pensaban lo mismo. Unos minutos después, una moto se puso a la altura del conductor. Cuando Hagrid se dio cuenta gritó:

–¡Harry, has escapado!

–¿Lo dudabas, Hagrid? –preguntó Harry. Los demás, no lo podían creerlo hasta que no lo vieron. Siguieron un par de horas de camino hasta llegar a Ottery St Catchpole. Cuando llegaron, Hermione se bajó a toda prisa para ir a abrazar a Harry.

–¡Cuánto miedo he pasado! Pensé que ya no te volvería a ver. –reconoció Hermione.

–Te dije que volvería. –tranquilizó Harry.

–Estás herido. –dijo Hermione.

–Son sólo rasguños. Estoy bien, de verdad. – dijo Harry. De repente, escucharon un carraspeo. Tenían a la Orden del Fénix esperando a que acabara la escenita, aunque se veía a la legua que se lo estaban pasando en grande.

–Parece una peli romántica. ¿Verdad Remus? –dijo Tonks.

–¿Este sitio es la Madriguera? –preguntó Lupin.

–Sí. –afirmó Hermione. –Será mejor que entre yo primero y les ponga en situación. No quiero que se asusten de ver a tanta gente aquí afuera.

No obstante, una señora pelirroja y regordeta salió junto a un señor alto al escuchar ruidos raros. Los dos eran pelirrojos. Después salieron varios pelirrojos más. Allí vieron a un grupo extraño: dos hombres, uno de los cuáles era muy alto y corpulento con una barba poblada, otro hombre corpulento de color, un hombre castaño que parecía cansado, una mujer con un color de pelo morado y un chico muy serio y el pelo revuelto, pero que lo hacía ver muy atractivo. Todos iban con un uniforme azul marino que no habían visto nunca. Al principio se quedaron parados, pero después reconocieron a una cara familiar.

–¡Hermione, cariño!¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó la mujer.

–Hola señora Weasley. Hola señor Weasley. Me alegro de verlos. Quiero presentarles a unos amigos. –señalando a la Orden del Fénix.

–Tienes unos amigos muy raros, Hermione. –dijo la señora Weasley.

–Sí, es un grupo de lo más variopinto. –reconoció el señor Weasley.

–¡Hermione! –gritaron una chica y varios chicos.

–¡Ron!¡Ginny! ¡Me alegro de veros! –abrazando a los que se llamaban Ron y Ginny. – ¿Dónde está Dean? ¿Y Crookshanks?

–Están en Londres, Dean tenía trabajo, pero está en buenas manos. –respondió Ginny.

–Hola Hermione. –dijo otro pelirrojo.

–Hola George. –saludó Hermione dirigiéndose a otro pelirrojo que tenía una herida vieja y bastante fea en la oreja.

–¡Bill!¡Fleur! Me alegro de veros. Vaya, ¿de cuánto estás? –le dijo a la única persona que no era pelirroja.

–De 5 meses. Será niña: Dominique. –dijo Fleur.

–Cariño, creo que tendremos que cenar fuera. Somos demasiados Weasleys y Hermione ha traído a demasiados amigos.

–¿Qué hacéis en la Madriguera? Pensaba que estabais en Londres. –preguntó Hermione.

–Hemos venido a pasar el fin de semana. Ya sabes que si no venimos cada dos semanas mi madre nos deshereda. –contestó Ron.

–¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Ginny. –Me parece que hay algo que no me has contado.

–Sí, es una larga historia. Os presento. El es Hagrid, Kingsley, Remus Lupin, Tonks y Harry. Por cierto, Harry es mi novio.

–¿Qué? –se sorprendió la familia Weasley.

–Hermione, creo que tú y yo vamos a tener una larga charla esta noche. –dijo Ginny.

–¿Sois policías o del ejército? Nunca había visto esos uniformes. –dijo George.

–Algo así. –se limitó a contestar Lupin.

–Bueno, las explicaciones más tarde. Os presento a la familia Weasley: ella es Molly –refiriéndose a la matriarca, su marido Arthur, Bill y su mujer Fleur, George, Ron y Ginny. Faltan Charlie y Percy. ¿Dónde están?

–Charlie sigue en Rumanía y Percy ya sabes cómo es con el trabajo. No ha podido venir. –contestó George.

–Bueno, vamos a cenar. Debéis estar muertos de hambre después del viaje. Sobretodo tú –refiriéndose a Harry. –Te veo muy delgado. Hermione, cariño, coge el botiquín y cúrale la cara mientras los demás preparamos la cena. Y que tome una ducha. Parece salido de un incendio. ¡Ron, déjale algo de ropa!

Harry no sabía dónde meterse ante tanta atención. Hermione cogió a Harry de la mano y lo llevó hacia dentro. Hermione lo llevó directamente hacia el baño. Parecía conocer muy bien la casa. Harry nunca había estado en un sitio más hogareño que ese. Parecía que le tenían total confianza a Hermione, porque invitaron a todos a cenar sin saber nada de ellos.

–Mejor que tomes primero la ducha. –recomendó Hermione. Harry se sintió mucho mejor después de tomar la ducha. Aunque la ropa le quedaba algo grande. Ese tal Ron era más alto y corpulento que él. Cuando salió, Hermione le esperaba con el botiquín.

–Ven, siéntate.

Harry obedeció sin chistar y Hermione se puso a curarle las heridas de la cara.

–Me parece que el pómulo lo tendrás morado unos días. –dijo Hermione poniéndole una tirita donde llevaba el roce del disparo. –¿Tienes alguna herida más por el cuerpo?

–No. Sólo alguna magulladura, pero no es nada. –dijo Harry.

–¿Cada vez que has ido a alguna misión acabas así de magullado? –quiso saber Hermione.

–No. A veces acabo incluso peor. –reconoció Harry con una sonrisilla, aunque no era mentira.

–Qué idiota eres. Quiero que dejes esta vida, Harry. Podrías ser un policía común y corriente. No me gusta que estés tan expuesto al peligro. –reconoció Hermione. –No estaría tranquila ni un segundo sabiendo que tu vida está en constante peligro.

–Nadie más que yo quiere una vida normal, Hermione. La diferencia es que no tenía nada que perder. Estaba solo.

–Lo sé.

–Cuando acabe con Voldemort, dejaré toda esta mierda y buscaré un trabajo normal, te lo prometo. –intentó tranquilizar Harry.

–Precisamente lo que más miedo me da es que todo acabe mal. Reconozcamos que nos enfrentamos a todo un sistema.

–Lo sé, pero si destapamos toda la porquería, no podrán mirar para otro lado. Se verán obligados a investigar.

–¡Va, chicos! Dejad de hacer manitas y venid a cenar. –les dijo Ginny. Harry estaba que se moría de vergüenza, lo que a Hermione le hacía gracia.

–No le hagas caso, Harry. –le dijo Hermione. Durante la cena, los miembros de la Orden del Fénix pusieron al corriente a la familia Weasley. Éstos estaban muy sorprendidos.

–Parece propio de una película. –dijo George intentando asimilar lo que contaban los de la Orden.

–Por eso sugerí La Madriguera, al menos temporalmente. –dijo Hermione.

–Hermione, os podéis quedar todo el tiempo que queráis. –dijo Molly con lágrimas en los ojos. –La pena es que sólo podamos ayudar de esta manera. Pero haremos lo que sea necesario para que se haga justicia con nuestro hijo Fred.

–Muchas gracias, señora Weasley. –dijo Hermione.

–Nosotros también podemos ofrecer el Refugio si necesitáis ayuda. –dijo Bill. –Es nuestra casa, está en el valle de Timworth, en Cornualles.

–Sí, está junto al mar. Si tenéis que cambiar de escondite, también podéis ir allí. –añadió Fleur.

–Gracias. –dijo Lupin.

–Bien. –dijo la señora Weasley. –Hermione, puedes dormir con Ginny, como siempre. Harry, cariño, tú puedes dormir con Ron en su habitación. El señor Lupin puede hacerlo con George y Tonks puede usar la habitación de Percy.

–Me temo que somos muchos. –continuó el señor Weasley –Será mejor que le pidamos ayuda a Xenophilus. ¿Puedo explicarle la situación? No puedo llegar con dos personas sin dar motivos.

A Harry no le hacía gracia que lo supiera tanta gente. No quería implicar a más personas. Lo explicaron a los Weasley porque no tenían más remedio.

–No te preocupes, Harry. El señor Lovegood es de confianza y piensa como nosotros. Además, su hija Luna es una de nuestras mejores amigas. –tranquilizó Ginny.

–Está bien. –accedió Harry resignado.

–Bien, Kingsley, Hagrid, seguidme. La casa del señor Lovegood está en la colina. No está lejos.

–Hora de ir a dormir. –dijo la señora Weasley. –Debéis estar cansados.

–Muchas gracias por la cena, señora Weasley. Es la comida más deliciosa que he probado nunca. –dijo Harry.

–¿Por qué será que no lo dudo? –dijo la señora Weasley.

–Pues ten cuidado. Porque con mi madre puedes salir rulando de aquí. –dijo George en tono de broma. Tal y como dijo la señora Weasley, cada uno se fue donde dijo. Hermione dormiría justo en frente de donde dormiría Harry. Antes de meterse en sus respectivas habitaciones, Harry y Hermione se despedían en el pasillo.

–Harry, si quieres, le pido a Ginny que duerma con Ron. –le dijo Hermione.

–Hermione, no creo que este sea el lugar para eso. Me parecería inapropiado hacerlo después de cómo nos han acogido. –dijo Harry un poco alarmado.

–No lo digo por eso, tonto, aunque no podemos negar que sería excitante. Lo decía más bien por si tenías alguna pesadilla. Ron podría asustarse. –le dijo Hermione.

–No te preocupes. Estaré bien. No quiero incomodar más a esta gente.

–Como quieras. –Hermione no insistió. –Descansa.

Se despidieron con un beso en los labios antes de entrar en sus respectivas habitaciones. Ginny esperaba a Hermione en su habitación.

–Hermione, estoy enfadada contigo. ¿Cómo puede ser que no me hayas contado que tienes novio? Y lo peor, un novio que está cañón. Aunque lo veo muy serio y callado.

Hermione sonrió ante lo que dijo Ginny. Se veía venir una larga charla.

–No podía contártelo por el trabajo de Harry. –dijo Hermione.

–¿Entonces no me lo ibas a contar nunca? –le dijo Ginny indignada.

–Claro que te lo iba a contar. Pero primero se tenían que normalizar las cosas. Pero con todo lo que ha pasado hoy, evidentemente se ha apresurado todo.

–Lo que no entiendo es cómo una bibliotecaria como tú ha llegado a esa organización, ¿cómo se llamaba, la Orden del Fénix?

–Harry me libró en el supermercado de unos idiotas que no paraban de molestarme y yo quise invitarle a cenar como agradecimiento. –le confesó Hermione.

–Está claro que no eres tonta. Reconócelo, al ver a ese bombón lo quisiste atrapar, ¿verdad? –le dijo Ginny.

–No, no es eso. Bueno, no voy a negar que está buenísimo y que me llamó mucho la atención, sobretodo la manera en la que se deshizo de aquellos imbéciles, es un maestro de las artes marciales. Pero mi intención era pura, te lo prometo. Sólo quise agradecérselo. Él no quería pero ya sabes que a cabezota no me gana nadie.

–¿Entonces lo invitaste a cenar y lo atrapaste? –preguntó Ginny.

–En realidad no. Todo iba bien durante la cena. Pero luego se torcieron las cosas porque adiviné su profesión y por algo que pasó relacionado con su pasado. Incluso tuvimos nuestra primera pelea. Yo sabía que había algo que le atormentaba. Unos días después, sin yo esperarlo se apareció en mi casa y me contó todo. Se abrió a mí en canal. Y ya no le pude dejar ir. Él también me ha atrapado a mí.

–Menuda historia. –dijo Ginny. –Y dime, ¿es bueno en la cama?

–Para mí es un dios. –dijo Hermione sonrojada. –Lo cierto es que con él, a diferencia de con Víctor, me siento amada.

–Me alegro mucho, Hermione. Sobre todo de que te haga olvidar al capullo de Víctor.

En la habitación de enfrente, Ron y Harry se encontraban en sus respectivas camas. La habitación estaba llena de pósters decorativos de los Chudley Cannons. Era evidente que era el equipo de fútbol favorito de Ron, aunque Harry nunca había estado muy informado sobre el fútbol.

–Me ha sorprendido mucho que Hermione viniera acompañada de todos vosotros, pero sobretodo me ha extrañado que viniera con novio. –confesó Ron.

–¿Y por qué te extraña que tenga novio? –preguntó Harry curioso.

–Pensé que no querría volver a tener pareja después de lo que le pasó con su ex. Ese imbécil resultó ser un picaflor y Hermione estuvo deprimida un tiempo. Después de eso, no quiso salir con nadie más. Eres el único que ha conseguido esa proeza. –Harry estaba sorprendido.

–¿No te lo ha contado? A ver si he metido la pata. –preguntó Ron al ver la cara de Harry.

–No. Bueno, me dijo que tenía un ex, pero no los motivos de la ruptura. –recordó Harry.

–¿Conoces a Crookshanks? Se lo regalé yo para animarla.

–Pues acertaste. Le animó mucho. A veces creo que le quiere más que a mí. –dijo Harry recordando cuando Hermione se negaba a ir a ninguna parte si no dejaba a Crookshanks con alguien de confianza. Ron rio ante esto.

–Por cierto, no hace falta que te diga que si le haces daño a Hermione te la tendrás que ver con toda mi familia, ¿verdad? –advirtió Ron. Harry se quedó sin saber qué decir. Ya ha podido comprobar la cohesión de esa familia. No le gustaría verlos enfadados. Estaba claro que cada miembro de la familia era sagrado y, aunque Hermione no tenía la misma sangre, la consideraban una más.

–¿Sabes? Yo acabé la formación en la academia de policía y fui policía durante unos años –dijo Ron.

–¿Fuiste policía? ¿Ya no lo eres? –preguntó Harry.

–No. –negó Ron.

–¿Por qué? –quiso saber Harry.

–Soy muy inseguro. Especialmente después de la muerte de mi hermano Fred. Fred era el gemelo de George. Los dos eran muy bromistas y montaron una tienda de artículos de broma en Londres: Sortilegios Weasley, ¿la conoces?

–No. –negó Harry. Él nunca había estado para bromas.

–Está creciendo mucho y pronto abriremos otra sucursal en Londres. Mi hermano Fred estaría orgulloso. Ahora trabajo con George. Después de la muerte de Fred, él estaba deshecho y yo estaba muy bloqueado cada vez que me ponía el uniforme. Así que me asocié con mi hermano y llevamos el negocio juntos. Eso nos ayudó a sobrellevar la muerte de Fred. Trabajamos bien juntos y nos ha unido, aunque sigo siendo el blanco de sus bromas. Nunca llegaré a tener la misma conexión que con su gemelo, pero tampoco espero eso.

–¿Puedo preguntar de qué murió tu hermano? –preguntó Harry.

–Fred y George vieron como unos matones supremacistas atacaban a una pareja homosexual en plena calle. Si hay algo que no soportamos ver en nuestra familia son las injusticias. Nuestros padres nos han educado en la tolerancia. Así que intentaron defender a esos chicos. A mi hermano George le cortaron media oreja, como te habrás fijado, pero mi hermano Fred no corrió con tanta suerte y le apuñalaron, causándole la muerte. Esos imbéciles se fueron de rositas, a pesar de haber sido identificados. Está claro que el nuevo gobierno les protege. Esa injusticia creo que acentuó mi bloqueo cuando era policía. Te juegas la vida deteniendo a cabrones y luego están en la calle como si no hubiera pasado nada y riéndose de nosotros.

Harry vio como a Ron aun le costaba hablar de eso. Veía como una llama en sus ojos que rogaba porque se hiciera justicia.

–Por eso estamos encantados de ayudaros. Sois una esperanza para la familia. –concluyó Ron.

–Te juro que acabaré con ellos, Ron. –prometió Harry, chocando sus manos y agarrándola con fuerza como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Estaba claro que Hermione tenía razón cuando sugirió venir a la Madriguera. Era una familia maravillosa.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ale, ya tenemos aquí a los Weasleys con la matriarca cebando a todo el mundo y recordándole a Harry lo delgado que está. ¿Qué os han parecido las charlas nocturnas? El pobre Harry, para no querer implicar a mucha gente fijaos cómo ha acabado, con la numerosa familia pelirroja. ¿Alguna hipótesis sobre lo que va a ocurrir? Dejad vuestras hipótesis, teorías y opiniones en los comentarios. Nos leemos.


	17. El plan

**Capítulo 17. El Plan.**

A mitad de la madrugada, Harry se despertó sobresaltado. De nuevo había tenido otra de sus interminables pesadillas. Ron lo miraba un poco asustado.

–¿Estás bien, Harry? Estás muy pálido. –se interesó Ron.

–Sí, no te preocupes. Siento haberte asustado. Tendría que haberte avisado de que sufro de pesadillas y de insomnio. –explicó Harry.

–¿Todas las noches? –preguntó Ron.

–Casi todas. –admitió Harry.

–Pero eso es horrible. –dijo Ron.

–Lo sé, pero no te preocupes. Estoy acostumbrado. –dijo Harry quitándole importancia para no preocuparlo. A la mañana siguiente, Ron cogió a Hermione del brazo para contarle lo que le pasó a Harry.

–Hermione, ¿sabías que Harry padece de insomnio y pesadillas? –preguntó Ron.

–¿Ha tenido otra? –preguntó Hermione.

–Sí, se despertó sudando, pero mientras no despertaba, tenía como espasmos. Parecía que le estaba dando algo. Nunca he visto a nadie con unas pesadillas así. Me llevé un susto de muerte.

–Lo sé. Yo también me asusté mucho cuando lo vi teniendo pesadillas la primera vez.

–Deberías hacer que se tratara ese insomnio. Si quieres le puedo pedir a Neville que le dé algún tipo de remedio natural. En su herbolario debe tener algo.

–Buena idea, Ron. ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió decírselo a Neville?

–Supongo que jugando a los espías lo has pasado por alto. –dijo Ron.

–Por cierto, ¿dónde está Harry? –preguntó Hermione.

–Salió fuera.

Hermione salió afuera y vio a Harry allí plantado mirando a la nada. Se dirigió a él y se puso al lado.

–Buenos días. –saludó Hermione.

–Hola. –dijo Harry sin voltearse.

–¿Cómo estás de tus heridas? –preguntó Hermione.

–Bien. –dijo Harry. Estaba claro que para variar, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar.

–Pues Ron me ha dicho que anoche tuviste otra pesadilla.

–Te he dicho que estoy bien. Ya sabes que mis pesadillas son frecuentes, estoy acostumbrado. –dijo Harry queriendo zanjar el tema.

–Quizá podamos ayudarte con eso. A Ron se le ha ocurrido acudir a nuestro amigo Neville Longbottom. Es un amante de las plantas y tiene un herbolario en Londres. Seguro que conoce algún remedio natural para ayudarte a dormir.

–Por favor, Hermione, no me hagas implicar a más gente. Ya me lo trataré cuando todo acabe.

–Pero necesitas descansar. No puedes vivir de esa manera. –insistió Hermione.

–Haz lo que quieras. Lo has estado haciendo desde que te conozco. –zanjó Harry volviéndose hacia dentro de la casa. Hermione no se esperaba esa respuesta tan cortante por parte de Harry y se volvió. No entendía por qué estaba de tan mal humor.

–¿Tanto te molesta que intente ayudarte? –preguntó Hermione enfadada.

–¡Sí, porque esto se me ha ido de las manos y no podría cargar con la culpa si algo os pasa! ¡Cuanta más gente me ayude, a más gente tengo que proteger! ¡Estoy harto de tener tanta muerte en mi conciencia! ¡Por intentar protegerme, mis padres murieron y por mi culpa, Sirius también está muerto! Eso sin contar a toda la gente que he matado yo.

–Harry. A Sirius lo matarían tarde o temprano. Esa gente es así.

–No si no hubiera intervenido. O en todo caso, lo aceleré. –se produjo un silencio y después añadió. –Lo siento. –se disculpó Harry al ver que había alzado demasiado la voz.

–No te preocupes. Llevas mucha tensión encima y apenas has dormido. Pero debes comprender que ahora cuentas con ayuda y que no tienes que hacer esto tú solo. –intentó reconfortar Hermione. –Anda, vamos a desayunar. Seguro que la señora Weasley piensa que te ve demasiado delgado y nos tiene preparado un buen desayuno.

Estaban todos tomando animadamente el delicioso desayuno que había preparado la señora Weasley, hasta que Hagrid preguntó a Harry.

–¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Harry?

Todos callaron de repente expectantes por la respuesta que diera Harry.

–Con la información con la que contamos, creo que deberíamos asaltar la Mansión Malfoy. –dijo Harry.

–¿Por qué allí? –preguntó Kingsley.

–Porque es el único lugar del que tenemos algo de información. Además, es una mansión, es un lugar lo suficientemente grande para cocer algo gordo como lo que están haciendo y ocultar cosas. –argumentó Harry.

–¿Tenemos planos de la casa? –preguntó Lupin.

–No, sólo su localización y una foto del satélite, pero podríamos tramar algo para entrar con la imagen. –dijo Tonks.

–¡Pero eso sería una misión suicida, Harry! Si no conocemos cómo es el interior, nos la estaríamos jugando. –dijo Hagrid.

–¿Crees que no lo sé? Pero no sé de qué te espantas, todo lo que hacemos es suicida.

–¿Y cuál sería el objetivo de entrar en la mansión? –preguntó Kingsley.

–Tenemos muchos objetivos: acabar con Peter Pettegrew, con Bellatrix Lestrange y todos los mortífagos que encontremos a nuestro paso, pero sobretodo, acabar con Voldemort. –explicó Harry.

–¿Y con Malfoy? –preguntó Tonks.

–No, necesitaremos a alguno que declare sobre toda esta trama, aunque pensándolo bien, sería difícil de explicar por qué un político tan en alza como él se mueve en un círculo tan criminal en su propia casa. –dijo Harry.

–No entiendo mucho de esto, pero sin el permiso de un juez no creo que podáis asaltar la mansión de nadie. Podríais ir a prisión. –dijo Bill.

–Bill tiene razón. –añadió Arthur. –Antes estabais legitimados por el gobierno, pero ahora estáis actuando por vuestra cuenta.

–Por eso nos aseguraremos de grabarlo todo con los mosquitos espía. Si graban a Malfoy, a Pettigrew o a Voldemort se verán obligados a dar explicaciones. Y ya se pueden inventar algo creativo para explicar qué hacen juntos –dijo Harry.

–Sí, es cierto que nos servirá como prueba, pero creo que Bill y Arthur tienen razón. Antes de atacar deberíamos conseguir la autorización de un juez. Además, con una autorización incluso podríamos tener refuerzos de la policía. –dijo Lupin.

–No olvides que los tentáculos del nuevo gobierno han llegado a todas las esferas, estamos solos. –dijo Harry a Lupin.

–¿Y si le preguntamos a Percy, aunque sea sólo por la autorización judicial? Es abogado. Seguro que conoce algún juez que no sea un corrupto. –sugirió George.

–¿Qué opinas Harry? –preguntó Ron.

–No lo veo claro. Si esto llega a oídos de los mortífagos sí que nos podemos dar por perdidos. –dijo Harry.

–Harry, aunque asaltes la mansión Malfoy y tengas pruebas, sin la autorización judicial, el que acabaría en la cárcel serías tú y, sinceramente, no son los planes que tengo para nosotros. –intentó convencer Hermione.

–Está bien. ¿Cuándo podremos hablar con Percy? –preguntó Harry.

–Le pediré que venga urgentemente. –se ofreció Molly.

–El problema va a ser convencerlo para que venga. Parece que esté más casado con su trabajo que con Penélope. –dijo Ginny.

–Ginny, a una madre no se le puede decir que no, tenemos nuestras propias armas. –dijo la señora Weasley. Durante la mañana, Harry le estuvo enseñando a Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Bill y George algunos movimientos de karate, haciendo tiempo hasta hubieran noticias de Percy. A la hora de comer, Molly les dijo que iría para la cena.

–Mamá, ¿cómo lo has conseguido? –preguntó Ron.

–Muy fácil, le dije que necesitamos asesoramiento legal por un asunto. A Percy le encantan las leyes, no podía negarse. –explicó Molly.

–Mamá, eres una crack. –dijo George dándole un beso. Harry sentía que se había detenido el tiempo, las horas no pasaban. Aunque estaba muy agradecido y le caían bien los Weasley, estaba desesperado por acabar con todo aquello. Por eso se pasaba las horas entrenando sólo, para ver si de esa manera su noción del tiempo iba más rápido. Hermione notó la desesperación de Harry, pero no sabía qué hacer para tranquilizarle. Por fin, a las siete de la tarde llegó otro hombre pelirrojo con cara de estirado.

–¡Percy, cariño! Por fin has llegado. –dijo Molly.

–Vaya, no me esperaba un comité de bienvenida tan grande. –dijo Percy al ver a tanta gente allí metida.

–¿Percy bromeando? Eso sí que no nos lo esperábamos nosotros. –dijo George. Los Weasley y Hermione rieron ante la ocurrencia.

–¿Qué es eso tan importante, mamá? Me has dejado muy preocupado.

Cuando le explicaron todo a Percy éste se quedó pensativo.

–Pienso que es una locura lo que queréis hacer, pero es evidente que si lo hacéis, es mejor hacerlo con una autorización judicial. –dijo Percy.

–Necesitamos saber si conoces algún juez honrado y de confianza para esto. –preguntó Lupin.

–Es evidente que las cosas están mucho más difíciles con el nuevo gobierno y si lo conseguís deberán modificar casi todos los jueces. –divagó Percy.

–Percy, por favor, ¿Puedes ir al grano? –rogó Ginny.

–Creo que este tema tan peliagudo lo podría llevar Amelia Bones. Es una jueza justa, con criterio y no comulga mucho con las ideas del nuevo gobierno. Me consta que ha estado recibiendo presiones en algunos juicios, pero por suerte se ha mantenido firme.

–Bien, entonces ya tenemos jueza. –dijo Fleur.

–Todavía no. Amelia Bones no va autorizar nada si no es con pruebas contundentes. –dijo Percy.

–¿Qué más prueba quiere que la del nuevo gobierno? Tú mismo dices que recibe presiones. Esas presiones se podrían convertir en amenazas si no cede a sus deseos –dijo Harry.

–¿Y si le mostramos toda la información recabada? Sé que es del pasado de Harry, pero al final está todo relacionado. –preguntó Tonks.

–Estoy de acuerdo, y lo que mejor la puede convencer es la foto en la que aparece Voldemort y Pettigrew. Al fin y al cabo, ese era el detalle que no cuadraba en la acusación a Sirius. –sugirió Hermione.

–Sería arriesgarse. No os puedo decir nada más. La decisión que tome la jueza Bones no depende de mí. –dijo Percy.

–¿Podrías concertar una cita con ella? –preguntó Harry.

–Creo que no debería implicarme más. Esto podría afectar a mi carrera y a mi familia. –dijo Percy.

–¡No seas egoísta, Percy! –le gritó Ron. –Si no actuamos, con este gobierno puede que te quedes sin carrera y sin familia. No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada.

–¡Mira de lo que le sirvió a Fred actuar! –le gritó Percy.

–Por eso mismo, Percy. Precisamente debes hacerlo por Fred. Eres abogado. Se supone que quieres que haya justicia, ¿o acaso sólo aceptas casos ganadores? –dijo George. –Vamos precisamente contra los asesinos de Fred, para que no se vayan de rositas.

–Además, sólo te hemos pedido que conciertes una cita con esa jueza y les pongas en contacto con la Orden del Fénix, no que te arranques los ojos. –le dijo Ginny.

–Está bien. –aceptó Percy.

–Hijo, procura que sea cuanto antes. –le pidió Arthur. La Orden del Fénix estaba reunida en la Madriguera para planificar el asalto a la mansión Malfoy.

–Tal y como muestra la imagen del satélite, la mansión está rodeada por muros de cuatro metros de altura. En la entrada hay una caseta de control con un guardia. El exterior también está custodiado por cámaras de seguridad. –dijo Tonks.

–Entrar ahí sin que se den cuenta va a ser casi imposible. –dijo Hagrid.

–En algún momento se darán cuenta Hagrid, pero debe ser en el momento idóneo, cuando tengamos la situación controlada. –dijo Kingsley.

–¿Puedes hackear las cámaras desde aquí para que no nos descubran? –preguntó Lupin.

–Sí, lo puedo intentar. –contestó Tonks.

–Para no llamar la atención, creo que el momento adecuado para introducirnos en la mansión sin ser vistos es en el cambio de turno del guardia que custodia la entrada. –dijo Harry.

–¿Y cómo vamos a saber eso? - preguntó Lupin.

–Iré y vigilaré durante un día la entrada. Miraré las horas en los que se producen los cambios de guardia. –se ofreció Kingsley.

–¿Estás seguro? Para hacer eso podríamos utilizar mosquitos espía. –dijo Hagrid.

–Creo que deberíamos reservar los mosquitos para el asalto. –opinó Lupin. –Cuantos más ojos tengamos ese día, mejor. No nos arriesgaremos a perder mosquitos.

–Sinceramente, Lupin, creo que sería más grave perder a Kingsley que a un mosquito. –dijo Hagrid.

–Entiendo tu preocupación, pero estoy de acuerdo con Lupin, Hagrid. No te preocupes, estaré bien. –dijo Kingsley. –Podría ir en la moto.

–La idea sería entrar por al menos dos sitios distintos. Yo podría entrar por un costado y los demás por la entrada principal una vez tengamos el control del guarda. –dijo Harry.

–¿Cómo vas a entrar por el muro? –preguntó Kingsley.

–Hagrid puede impulsarme para escalar el muro mientras Kingsley toma el control de la caseta. Enseguida Hagrid volverá a la entrada principal y entrareis. Lo demás, será improvisar. Lupin se quedará aquí a dirigir la misión con Tonks, que estará a cargo del equipo de mosquitos y las comunicaciones. –dijo Harry.

–Harry, estoy bien, puedo luchar. –dijo Lupin.

–Lupin, con tu fatiga crónica te cansarás antes de llegar al furgón. Que estés aquí no quiere decir que no estés luchando. Tu papel es fundamental. Seréis nuestros ojos allí dentro –dijo Harry.

–Lo sé, pero quedándonos dos personas aquí, sólo seréis tres. –dijo Lupin.

–Yo quiero luchar. –dijo Ron.

–Yo también –le siguió George.

–Yo también podría ir. –dijo Bill.

–Yo no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados, también me apunto. –dijo Ginny.

–Y yo. –se apuntó Hermione.

–Yo me apuntaría si no fuera por mi embarazo –añadió Fleur.

–Ni hablar. No os voy a exponer. Esa gente es profesional. Bill, tú vas a tener un bebé. No quiero ser el responsable de que esa criatura crezca sin padre. George, Ron, tenéis una tienda que atender. Y los demás, con lo que estáis haciendo ya estáis ayudando más de lo que imagináis. Tenéis una vida encarrilada, no quiero que por mi culpa todo eso se trunque.

–No puedes decidir por nosotros, Harry. –dijo George. –Tenemos a Lee Jordan, y Angelina también podría hacernos el favor.

–Yo estoy al mando de esta misión, ¿entendido? Así que sí que puedo decidir. –dijo Harry de manera firme.

–Harry, entiendo que no dejes ir a los demás, pero yo tengo formación como policía, puedo ser útil. Necesito volver a sentirme como un policía. –dijo Ron.

–Y nosotros también podemos ser útiles, aunque sea para esperar fuera con coches para salir huyendo. –dijo George.

–Está bien. Cuando tengamos el control de la caseta, tú serás el nuevo guarda, George. –ordenó a George.

–De acuerdo. –dijo George.

–Ron, tu irás cubriendo a Kingsley y Hagrid. –indicó a Ron.

–Hecho. –aceptó Ron.

–Bill, esperarás en el vehículo por si tenemos que huir. –le dijo a Bill.

–¿Y nosotras? –preguntó Hermione.

–¿Cuántos mosquitos tenemos, Tonks? –preguntó Harry ignorando a Hermione.

–Tres. –dijo Tonks.

–Vosotras ayudareis a Tonks y Lupin en lo que necesiten. Cuantos más ojos seáis, mejor controlaremos lo que se cuece dentro.

–Ni hablar, Harry. Hermione, te has echado un novio machista. ¿Piensas que por ser mujeres no podemos hacer nada? –dijo Ginny indignada.

–Ya os he asignado una tarea. –se defendió Harry.

–Harry, deja de tratarnos como a imbéciles. Nos has encargado eso para no ponernos en peligro, pero sabes tan bien como nosotras que Tonks y Lupin se bastan para esa tarea. –dijo Hermione.

–Sí. A Bill, George y Ron le has dado roles importantes. –dijo Ginny.

–En realidad, chicas, por si no os habéis dado cuenta, aunque es peligroso, Harry también intenta mantenerlos al margen. Bill esperará fuera con el furgón. George se hará pasar por uno de ellos en una caseta en la que estará él solo. Ron será el que corra más peligro, pero es por su preparación como policía. No es por ser mujeres.

–Pero en algo podremos ayudar, ¿no? –intentó insistir Ginny.

–Si permanecéis aquí, estaremos todos más tranquilos. –intervino Arthur. –Ginny, ya perdimos a Fred, no queremos perder a nuestra única hija también. Además, Dean te espera en Londres. Y Hermione, Harry se concentrará mejor si permaneces aquí sana y salva.

–Pero…-intentó argumentar Hermione

–Hermione. –la interrumpió Harry. –Tú has sido clave en toda esta historia. Si no hubiera sido por ti, jamás habríamos relacionado a Voldemort y Pettigrew ni habríamos conocido a Sirius. No pienses que te menosprecio. Precisamente por lo valiosa que eres para mí quiero que te quedes.

–Está bien, tú ganas. –se rindió Hermione. –Pero más vale que vuelvas sano y salvo. Si no, te mataré.

–Bien, chicos, siento romper este momento, pero para tener una mejor visión, estaría bien conseguir varios monitores. Sólo cuento con una pantalla, y partiendo la pantalla tendríamos una visión muy reducida. ¿Podemos coger la pantalla de la tele? –dijo Tonks.

–Por supuesto. –dijo Arthur.

–También podemos usar el monitor de mi ordenador portátil. –dijo Ginny intentando sentirse útil.

–También podemos usar el de mi ordenador. –dijo George.

–Perfecto. Así tendremos una pantalla para cada mosquito, más mi monitor para mis cosas. –dijo Tonks.

–Me pondré en marcha para vigilar la entrada de la mansión. –dijo Kingsley. –Volveré en un día.

–Chicos, acaba de llamar Percy. Os espera mañana a las 10 de la mañana para ir al despacho de la jueza Bones.

–No podremos ir con el furgón. Sería demasiado llamativo. –dijo Lupin.

–Podéis llevaros el Ford Anglia. –ofreció Arthur.

–Sinceramente, ese creo que llamaría todavía más la atención. Mejor que os llevéis uno de nuestros coches. –dijo George.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo. Ya han maquinado un plan. Ahora falta ver cómo sale. Pero antes tienen que hablar con la jueza, a ver qué dice. Poco a poco se va acercado la batalla. Dejen sus comentarios ahí abajo. Nos leemos.


	18. La jueza Bones

**Capítulo 18. La jueza Bones.**

A la mañana siguiente, Harry y Hermione se encontraron en el pasillo.

–Buenos días. –se saludaron dándose un beso. –Harry, tu barba pincha. Será mejor que te afeites para ir más presentable a la cita con la jueza.

–Todos mis enseres se quedaron en el cuartel. No me dio tiempo a recoger nada. Como no me afeite con un trozo de vidrio…–se justificó Harry con ironía.

–No seas animal. Ahora estamos de prestado. Estamos en una casa donde han vivido siete hombres, de los cuáles, ahora mismo hay cuatro. El afeitado no será un problema. De todas formas, como está claro que te cuesta tanto pedir ayuda, ayer Ginny y yo fuimos a la tienda y compramos algunas cosas básicas. Toma. –le dijo Hermione, tendiéndole un neceser que incluía espuma de afeitar y cuchillas.

–Me sorprendes. Estás en todo. –dijo Harry.

–En cuanto a la ropa, te cogí algo a ojo, porque no sé tus tallas. No puedes ir con la ropa grande de Ron.

–¿También ropa? –preguntó Harry.

–Pues claro. Si quieres convencer a la jueza, no puedes parecer un pordiosero.

–Gracias. Eres la mejor.

–Anda, prepárate o aún llegaréis tarde.

Un par de horas después, George, Lupin y Harry se dirigían a Londres, donde recogieron a Percy de su despacho y fueron hacia el despacho de Amelia Bones. Mientras ellos hablaban con la jueza, George iría a la tienda para dejar a cargo a su socio Lee Jordan y a avisar a su novia Angelina de todo lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando la secretaria les dio permiso, Percy, Lupin y Harry entraron al despacho de Bones. Era un despacho acogedor. En su mesa tenía algunas fotos familiares.

–Hola Percy. Veo que vienes acompañado. Tu llamada me dejó algo intrigada. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? –dijo Amelia.

–Buenos días, jueza Bones. Le presento a Remus Lupin y a Harry Potter.

–Encantado –respondieron Lupin y Harry a la vez.

–Un placer. –dijo Amelia.

–Verá, jueza Bones. –comenzó Percy.

–Oh, señor Weasley. Déjese las formalidades. Dejemos los rangos para los juicios y llámeme Amelia.

–Está bien. Verá, el señor Lupin y el señor Potter tienen algo muy importante que contarle.

–Está bien, procedan. –dijo Amelia.

–¿Conoce usted la Orden del Fénix, señora Bones? –comenzó Lupin.

–Lo cierto es que no.

–Bien. Pero seguro que recuerda a Lord Voldemort. –prosiguió Lupin.

–Sí, claro, cómo olvidarlo. Tuve que hacerme cargo de mi sobrina Susan por culpa de ese malnacido. Asesinó a mi hermano Edgar. Quien no estuviera de acuerdo con él, era un blanco.

–¿Qué le parece hacer justicia, señora Bones? –dijo Harry, participando por primera vez en la conversación.

Un rato después de haber explicado todo y haber aportado toda la información documental, Amelia Bones estaba muy impresionada.

–Está claro que todo encaja. Voldemort gobierna desde la sombra. Pero ¿qué pretenden que haga? –preguntó Amelia.

–Una autorización judicial para asaltar la mansión Malfoy para desenmascararlos y llevarlos ante los tribunales. –dijo Lupin.

–Esto me sobrepasa. Ustedes mismos han dicho que los tentáculos del nuevo gobierno han llegado a todas las esferas. Pueden salirse con la suya –se resistió Bones.

–No si es usted la jueza. –dijo Harry.

–¿Está intentando influir en un hipotético juicio, señor Potter?

–¡No! Si estamos aquí es porque Percy nos ha dicho que usted es justa e incorruptible. –justificó Harry mientras Bones se ruborizaba. –Si es usted la jueza y los desenmascaramos, será el fin de este gobierno, especialmente en cuanto los medios de comunicación se hagan eco de su caída y la de Voldemort.

–Sin olvidar que también podríamos buscar el apoyo de instancias internacionales. –aportó Percy.

–Bien pensado, Percy. –alagó Lupin.

–¿Cuántos son ahora mismo en la Orden del Fénix? –preguntó Amelia.

–Oficialmente somos cinco. –contestó Lupin. –Aunque debo decir que la familia de Percy y la novia de Harry nos están ayudando en lo que pueden.

–¿Han mezclado a civiles en esto? ¿Qué grado de implicación tienen? Podrían ir a la cárcel.

–Bueno, –titubeó Lupin –lo cierto es que la familia del señor Weasley nos están proporcionando cobijo, al quedar la sede de la Orden hecha cenizas. No han estado en peligro en ningún momento, señora.

–¿Y su novia, señor Potter? –preguntó Amelia.

–Ella fue la que hablo con Sirius Black. Se hizo pasar por periodista para obtener la información. –confesó Harry.

–¡Eso es muy grave, señor Potter! ¡Lo podría mandar a la cárcel ahora mismo por ello! –amenazó la jueza. Harry pensaba que si le mandaba a la cárcel por eso, no sabría qué haría si tuviera que juzgar todos los asesinatos cometidos en nombre de la Orden y del gobierno.

–En ningún momento corrió peligro, señora Bones. Obtuvo todos los permisos de la prisión para realizar la entrevista. Si en algún momento hubiese corrido algún tipo de peligro, créame que yo habría sido el primero en negarme a que lo hiciera.

–Utilizando una identidad falsa. –dijo Bones.

–Sí, pero no suplantó a nadie. Fue para un fin muy concreto, señora Bones. –argumentó Harry.

–Bien, y ahora contesten a esto. ¿Cómo piensan que cinco personas van a poder enfrentarse a todo un sistema entrando en la mansión de uno de los políticos más visibles? Tienen seguridad allí.

–Porque somos profesionales. Nos hemos enfrentado a un sinfín de peligros aún estando en minoría. Tenemos un plan bien calculado.

–Los planes pueden salir mal. –dijo Amelia.

–Por supuesto. –dijo Lupin. –Pero nuestra intención es recopilar pruebas de que lo que están haciendo no es lícito. Podríamos retener a Malfoy para que confesara toda la trama. Si no hacemos nada, todo seguirá yendo mal.

–¿Y si se encuentran a Voldemort y a los mortífagos? –preguntó Bones.

–Pues no nos quedará de otra que luchar. –dijo Harry.

–Una última pregunta. –dijo Amelia. –Dicen que la Orden del Fénix, a pesar de haber nacido legalmente para combatir a Voldemort, el gobierno la ha estado usando para lavar sus trapos sucios. ¿Quiere decir eso que ustedes han matado a gente? –preguntó Amelia.

Los dos se quedaron sin palabras, sin saber qué decir.

–Lupin y los demás miembros no han matado a nadie, señora Bones. Ese trabajo me correspondía hacerlo a mí. –confesó Harry.

–¿A cuánta gente ha matado, señor Potter? –preguntó alarmada.

–A demasiada. –asumió Harry. No servía de nada esconder eso.

–¿Eres consciente, entonces, de que debes ser juzgado, señor Potter, y de qué probablemente vaya usted a la cárcel? ¿Cómo pueden tener la desfachatez de venir aquí a pedir una autorización judicial cuando ya han decidido por la vida de tanta gente? –preguntó Amelia.

–Señora Bones, Harry ha sido una víctima más de la Orden del Fénix. Si hacía lo que hacía es porque fue educado e instruido para ello. Pero se está rehabilitando desde que conocemos la verdad. En la Orden del Fénix había un proyecto que Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape llevaban en secreto. Los demás teníamos una idea equivocada de Harry hasta que descubrimos que todo era fruto del proyecto. –explicó Lupin.

–¿Un proyecto? –preguntó la jueza.

–Harry, pásale la información. –dijo Lupin.

Harry le pasó el dispositivo USB para que la jueza se copiara la información.

–¿Cómo averiguaron todo esto? –preguntó Amelia.

–Vi mi nombre en una carpeta y me di cuenta de que me ocultaban algo. Así que decidí investigar. Así descubrí muchas cosas sobre mi pasado. –dijo Harry.

–Veo que es usted aficionado a investigar por su cuenta. –dijo Amelia.

Amelia estuvo un rato leyendo la información. No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba leyendo. Cuando acabó, no pudo evitar mirar a Harry, pensando en todo lo que había tenido que pasar ese muchacho.

–Señora Bones, con todos mis respetos. ¿Todavía piensa que Harry debe ir a la cárcel? –preguntó Lupin.

–Esto lo cambia todo. No ha tenido una educación normal. Por lo que veo ha sido un autómata todos estos años.

–¿Entonces nos dará la autorización judicial?-preguntó Harry.

–¿Tienen pensamientos de que participe gente que no pertenece a la Orden? –preguntó Amelia.

–Tres hermanos de Percy se han ofrecido a ayudarnos. Pero les hemos asignado tareas en las que su vida no corra demasiado peligro y se mantendrán bastante al margen. Uno de ellos fue policía y tiene licencia de armas. Es el único que puede correr un mayor peligro. –confesó Lupin.

Harry no estaba seguro de si Lupin había hecho bien diciéndole aquello. La jueza estaba a punto de aceptar y esto le podría hacer tomar la decisión contraria.

–No me hace gracia que mezclen a civiles. –dijo Bones. –Pero me da la impresión de que los autorice o no, intervendrán de todas modos, ¿verdad, señor Potter?

–Sí. –dijo Harry.

–No es sólo una cuestión nacional, sino una cuestión personal. –pensó Amelia en voz alta. –De acuerdo, firmaré la autorización. Ya que lo van a hacer, mejor tener el respaldo judicial. Yo también detesto a este gobierno y también tengo cuentas pendientes con Voldemort. Evidentemente, no alegaré estos motivos, sino las pruebas documentales que han aportado. Es una opinión personal, no se lo digan a nadie, como jueza debo mantenerme imparcial.

Harry, Lupin y Percy sonrieron por lo bajo.

–¿Cuándo realizaran la operación? –peguntó Amelia.

–Ahora mismo tenemos a uno de nuestros agentes vigilando la entrada de la mansión para conocer los cambios de los turnos. En cuanto tengamos la información y pulamos algunos detalles del plan, intervendremos. –dijo Lupin.

–Quiero que me mantengan informada en todo momento. –ordenó Bones.

–Esa tarea se la podemos asignar a Ginny y Hermione, ¿no te parece, Harry? –preguntó Lupin.

–¿Dónde va a estar su centro de operaciones? –preguntó Bones.

–Será en mi casa de Ottery St Catchpole, señora Bones. –intervino Percy.

–Bien, páseme la dirección exacta y en cuanto pueda iré para allá yo también. –dijo Bones. –Con una llamada puedo ordenar a la policía que manden refuerzos.

–Preferiríamos que no lo hiciera hasta que no estuviera la situación controlada. Precisamente porque sabemos que la influencia de Voldemort también ha llegado a la policía. –dijo Lupin.

–De acuerdo. Esperaré instrucciones, entonces. –dijo Bones.

–Muchas gracias, señora Bones. –dijo Harry.

–Una pregunta, señor Potter. –dijo Bones. –¿Su novia sabe que ha matado usted a gente?

–Sí. –afirmó Harry.

–¿Y aún así no le teme, acepta estar con usted? –preguntó Amelia impresionada.

–Hermione es la persona más buena que existe, señora Bones. Me está enseñando a ser humano.

–¿Y bien? ¿Tenéis la autorización? –preguntó Ginny en cuanto vio a Lupin, George y Harry entrar por la puerta.

–Sí. –dijo Lupin. –Ha sido duro. Pero es normal, no podía autorizar así como así. El mayor miedo me ha entrado cuando ha hablado de la posibilidad de que fuera Harry el que debía ser juzgado por todos los asesinatos. Por suerte llevábamos toda la información de Harry encima.

–¿Asesinatos? ¿Qué asesinatos? –preguntaron los Weasley alarmados.

–Luego lo explicamos. No os preocupéis. –tranquilizó Hermione.

Al día siguiente, Harry se encontraba con Hagrid y Lupin preparando el furgón.

–¿Tenemos armas para George, Bill y Ron? –preguntó Hagrid.

–Sí. –dijo Harry.

–¿Y chalecos antibalas? –preguntó Lupin.

–Me temo que sólo tenemos cinco. Cogimos tantos como miembros hay en la Orden. No va a haber para todos. Les daremos a Ron, George y Bill. Kingsley y tú podéis llevar los otros dos.

–Harry, Bill permanecerá en el furgón. ¿No sería más sensato que lo llevaras tú? Vas a estar más expuesto. –argumentó Lupin.

–No. No quiero correr el riesgo. Está a punto de ser padre. A pesar de estar apartado, no está exento de peligro. Haremos ver que todos llevamos chaleco, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo Harry.

–Hermione te matará si se entera de que no llevarás chaleco. –dijo Lupin.

–Eso si no le mata una bala antes. –dijo Hagrid.

–¿Por qué pensáis que me va a matar alguien?

Lupin y Hagrid se rieron. La hora de partir hacia la mansión Malfoy había llegado. Los miembros de la Orden iban con sus uniformes, mientras que los hermanos intentaron vestir de la manera más cómoda posible, pero no tuvieron más remedio que ir con ropa de calle.

–Chicos, el equipo informático está preparado. Sólo tengo que apretar un botón para neutralizar a las cámaras. Espero la orden. Los mosquitos espías también están activados, ahora ya no podréis estornudar sin que sepamos quien os va a sonar la nariz. –dijo Tonks.

–Bien, chicos, aquí tenéis vuestros chalecos antibalas. –dijo Kingsley a George, Bill y Ron.

–¿Y los vuestros? –preguntó Bill.

–Están en el furgón, ahora nos los pondremos. –fingió Kingsley. –Tomad también vuestras armas.

–Chicos, por favor, llevad cuidado. No quiero perder a más hijos. –dijo la señora Weasley.

–No te preocupes, mamá. Todavía tenemos mucha guerra que dar. –dijo George.

–Hagrid, ¿qué arma llevas? –preguntó Harry a Hagrid.

–Es mi vieja Taurus.

–¿Por qué no llevas un arma automática?

–Me gusta mi Taurus. –dijo Hagrid.

–Hagrid, está bien para un aprieto, pero como también es mi culo el que está en juego, coge un arma automática.

–A sus órdenes. –se resignó Hagrid.

–Chicos, mucha suerte. –dijo el señor Weasley.

Los Weasleys fueron despidiéndose.

–Harry. –dijo Hermione. –Vuelve entero, por favor.

–No te preocupes, estaré bien.

–Te quiero. –dijo Hermione. Se besaron como si no fueran a verse nunca más.

–En marcha. –dijo Kingsley.

La nueva Orden del Fénix se metió en el furgón y desaparecieron por el horizonte.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** por lo menos tienen el consentimiento de una juez. Por fin se acerca la acción. Reviews, por favor, que está esto muerto. Necesito feedback. Nos leemos.


	19. Mortífagos

**Capítulo 19. Mortífagos.**

Pararon el furgón en una curva unos doscientos metros antes de llegar a la Mansión. Allí esperaron al guardia que cambiaría el turno.

–Yo me encargo, Harry. –dijo Kingsley. Kingsley se plantó en el centro de la carretera, hasta que vio aparecer un coche, que frenó en seco al verle.

–¿Qué hace ahí plantado? –dijo el hombre saliendo del coche. – ¿Acaso quiere morir atropellado?

–Lo siento, amigo. Me he perdido. –dijo Kingsley yendo hacia él haciéndose el despistado. Sin que le diera tiempo a decir nada, le golpeó en el costado del cuello y lo dejó inconsciente. Con la ayuda de Hagrid, lo escondieron entre la maleza, le quitaron la ropa y se la puso George, tapándose parte de la cara con la gorra del uniforme del guardia. Después dejaron al verdadero guardia entre los árboles.

–Harry, ¿por qué no te has puesto todavía el chaleco antibalas? –preguntó Ron.

–Faltaba uno. –dijo Hagrid.

–¿Qué? Ponte el mío Harry. Yo voy a estar en el furgón. No voy a estar expuesto. –ofreció Bill.

–No, quiero reducir el riesgo que corráis al máximo, Bill. Vas a tener un bebé.

–¡Harry! ¿Vas a entrar sin chaleco? Te mataré cuando vuelvas. –escucharon a Hermione por el pinganillo que llevaban.

–Eres un bocas, Hagrid. –dijo Harry.

–Bien Tonks, ya puedes neutralizar las cámaras. –ordenó Lupin. –Tu turno George.

–Buena suerte, hermano. –dijo Ron.

–Gracias. Harry. –dijo George dirigiéndose a Harry –Me arrebataron a mi otra mitad. Hazles morder el polvo.

–Cuenta con ello. –dijo Harry. Y se chocaron las manos. George salió y se metió en el coche del guardia y se dirigió hacia el control de la entrada de la mansión. Los demás, continuaron por la maleza y dejaron el furgón entre los árboles. Cuando George llegó al control, enseñó la identificación al que estaba allí ocultando un poco su cara con la gorra.

–Llegas tarde. –dijo el guardia del control.

–Lo siento. –dijo Fred intentando imitar la voz del guardia al que habían noqueado.

–¿Qué te pasa en la voz? Te noto raro. –preguntó.

–Es un catarro. –contestó Fred tosiendo. –Ya te puedes ir, aparco y vengo.

El guardia le abrió, recogió sus cosas y se fue hacia su coche. Después de aparcar, se fue a la caseta, le abrió la valla al otro.

–Chicos, ya tengo el control de la caseta.

–Lo sabemos George, recuerda que tenemos los mosquitos. Buen trabajo. –dijo Lupin. –Vuestro turno chicos.

Los demás salieron del furgón.

–Buena suerte, chicos. –dijo George cuando los dejó pasar por el control.

Hagrid, Ron y Kingsley fueron por la entrada principal, mientras que Harry se fue a buscar otra puerta por un costado de la casa.

–¡Chicos, esperad! No entréis todavía. –ordenó Lupin. –Tonks, envía un mosquito por el ventanal de arriba para ver si pueden entrar por la puerta principal.

–Hecho. –dijo Tonks.

Por la pantalla se vio como la cámara subía hacia el ventanal. Allí vieron una entrada enorme.

–¡Qué casa! –dijo Ginny. –Sólo en la entrada cabe toda la Madriguera y aún sobraría sitio para hacer un campo de fútbol.

–Chicos, parece que hay un carroñero vigilando. ¿Podréis controlarlo? –dijo Lupin.

–Pues claro, Lupin. –dijo Kingsley. –Hagrid, ¿te encargas?

–Ya quería pasar a la acción.

–Contra la pared, Ron, en ese lado, yo me pondré en este. –dijo Kingsley. Hagrid tocó a la puerta como si fuera de visita a la casa de su madre. El carroñero, confiado fue a abrir la puerta. Mientras abría, Hagrid le atizó con la puerta, dejándolo mareado.

–¿Mamá? –preguntó el carroñero atontado.

–Sí, hijo. –dijo Hagrid. –Duerme un rato. –y le golpeó dejándolo inconsciente.

–Estos mortífagos son un poco confiados, ¿no? –dijo el señor Weasley. En la Madriguera acababa de llegar Percy con la jueza Bones.

–Hola familia. –dijo Percy. –Os presento a Amelia Bones. Es la jueza de la que os hablé.

–Señora Bones, muchas gracias por apoyar esta operación. Esos bastardos me arrebataron a mi hijo. –dijo la señora Weasley.

–Es mi trabajo, señora. –le quitó importancia la jueza.

–¿Quiere tomar algo? –preguntó la señora Weasley.

–No, muchas gracias. Por desgracia no es una visita de cortesía, aunque un poco de agua estaría bien...o un whisky –dijo Amelia por los nervios –¿ Cómo va la operación, señor Lupin?

–Han conseguido introducirse en la mansión Malfoy. –contestó Lupin. –Con estos monitores puede ver todo lo que ocurre.

Harry, mientras tanto, buscaba una puerta por la que entrar. Le parecía extraño que no hubiera más puertas de entrada, así que decidió entrar por una ventana de la planta baja al ver una abierta. Se asomó y vio que era la cocina, donde había dos cocineros. En la cocina había una mesa rectangular en el centro donde cocinaban. Harry se coló por la ventana sin preocuparse que le vieran los cocineros. Cuando los cocineros vieron al intruso, fueron a atacarle con cuchillos. Parecía que estaban bien aleccionados por los mortífagos. Harry cogió una sartén que tenía a su lado y atizó a uno mientras esquivaba al otro. Después, le cogió el brazo y se lo retorció hasta que cayó al suelo. Harry les dio un puñetazo a cada uno en la cara para asegurarse de que no despertaran en un rato.

–¡Es impresionante! –dijo Ginny. –¡Qué manera de luchar tiene Harry!

–No está luchando. –dijo Lupin sonriendo.

–¿Entonces qué hace? –a Hermione este diálogo le resultaba familiar, porque es algo que ya había escuchado de Harry en el supermercado.

–Zurrarles. –dijo Tonks tranquilamente.

–Vale, ¿y cuál es la diferencia? –preguntó Fleur.

–Está jugando con ellos. –dijo Tonks.

–¿Ve esto como un juego? –dijo la jueza Bones.

–No, no nos malinterprete, señora Bones. Pero esos cocineros no le harían ni cosquillas a Harry. Ese par de idiotas no van a hacer que Harry se emplee al máximo. –justificó Tonks.

–¿Por qué no simplemente disparan? –preguntó Fleur.

–Porque las armas de fuego hacen ruido y queremos pasar desapercibidos lo máximo posible. Además, a Harry las armas que le gustan son las de las artes marciales, como los nunchakus o la espada. Las otras no las suele utilizar a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario. –explicó Lupin.

–¿Ha llevado armas ninja? –preguntó Ginny.

–Seguramente recogiera algo. Las artes marciales han sido su vida. –dijo Lupin.

–Tonks, voy a abrir un poco la puerta, dime si hay alguien. –dijo Harry.

–Pasillo libre, Harry. –dijo Tonks.

Harry salió al pasillo. Era muy estrecho.

–Harry, se acercan dos mortífagos. Puede que se hayan dado cuenta de que las cámaras han dejado de funcionar. –dijo Lupin. Al escuchar eso y ver que estaba atrapado en el pasillo, subió entre las paredes, con una pierna en cada pared, como si subiera por una chimenea, de manera de no ser visto. Cuando llegaron los mortífagos, Harry saltó dando una voltereta para atrás y le dio una patada en el pecho al primero mientras caía, tirando al otro también como si fueran fichas de dominó. Harry se levantó como los ninjas y se aseguró de dejarlos inconscientes.

–Wow, Hermione, ¿has visto eso? Creo que puedes estar tranquila. Parece que Harry controla la situación. –dijo Fleur al ver a Hermione nerviosa cada vez que se topaba con algún enemigo.

–Sí, es un chico con recursos. –dijo Lupin.

–¿A dónde me lleva este pasillo, Tonks? –preguntó Harry.

–Ahora llegarás a un cruce que te obliga a girar a la derecha, pero viene otro mortífago. –avisó Tonks. Harry se paró en seco escondido en la esquina. Justo cuando el mortífago giraba la esquina, Harry le propinó una patada en los morros que lo dejó sin sentido. Después llegó a una puerta grande, allí entró en un salón enorme con varias puertas, sillones, sillas y una mesa de billar, encontrándose con la familia Malfoy y Dolores Umbridge.

Mientras tanto, Kingsley, Hagrid y Ron subieron al piso de arriba. Allí se fueron encontrando algún mortífago que no les causaron demasiados problemas. Fueron mirando habitación por habitación para neutralizar a los mortífagos.

–Creo que le podría cogerle el gusto a esto. –dijo Ron atizando a un mortífago. –Me estoy desahogando.

–Es tu deseo de hacer justicia lo que te está haciendo disfrutar. –dijo Kingsley, deshaciéndose de un mortífago.

–¿Dónde se han metido los peces gordos? –dijo Hagrid.

–Seguramente tendrán alguna sala donde hagan sus planes. –dijo Kingsley. –Busquemos esa sala, probablemente Harry necesite ayuda.

–Bien Malfoy, se acabó el juego. –dijo Harry apuntándole con una pistola en ese gran salón.

–¿Quién es usted? ¡Gozo de inmunidad diplomática! –dijo Lucius Malfoy levantando sus manos.

–¿En serio? Una diplomacia que huele a pies. El problema es que a mis balas no eres inmune.

–¿Tú? Eres el del restaurante. –dijo Draco.

–¿Lo conoces, hijo? –dijo Lucius.

–Es el tipo que me cogió del brazo y se quedó mirando la marca tenebrosa en los baños del restaurante japonés.

–No te hagas el tonto, Malfoy, sabes perfectamente que soy Harry Potter. ¿O es que no te acuerdas del ataque a la Orden del Fénix? Ahora, vas a ser un niño bueno y vendrás conmigo.

–¡Ja, ja, ja! No me hagas reír. Te has metido en la boca del lobo. –dijo Malfoy.

–Dime, Malfoy, ¿acaso tenéis reunión esta noche? Lo digo porque tienes la casa infestada de mortífagos. ¿Qué pensará la opinión pública de esto?

–¡Cállate, carajada! –dijo Draco Malfoy.

–Dime, ¿dónde está Voldemort? ¿Dónde se esconde?–preguntó Harry.

–No se preocupe, que ya viene de camino. Tenga un poco de paciencia. –dijo Umbridge. –Pero mientras tanto, ¿por qué no nos divertimos un rato?

Entonces, empezaron a salir un montón de mortífagos por las puertas, incluidos Pettigrew y Bellatrix.

–Sangre fresca. –dijo un hombre corpulento que parecía un hombre lobo.

–Tranquilo Fenrir, no lo acapares tú. Los demás también queremos hacerle pupa. –dijo Bellatrix juguetona.

–Ese Fenrir Greyback es el que mató a Fred e hirió a George. –oyó Harry que dijo el señor Weasley indignado.

Los mortífagos empezaron a atacar a Harry. Éste sacó sus nunchakus del cinturón y empezó a repartir golpes con gran maestría. Los mortífagos pararon al ver que Harry era más peligroso de lo que parecía. Entonces, empezaron a armarse con objetos que tenían a su alrededor como jarrones, un paraguas, sillas y sus propias navajas.

Los mortífagos volvieron a atacar. Harry vio venir un jarrón a su cara que esquivó con dificultad, aunque algún resto le saltó a la cara dejándola algo de sangre y haciéndole soltar los nunchakus.

El que llevaba la silla le atacó, pero Harry se apartó y aprovechó la fuerza con la que venía para darle un golpe en la nuca y quitarle la silla. Harry vio venir a otro, así que puso la silla en el suelo, se subió con un pie en el asiento y otro en el respaldo, haciendo caer la silla justo en el pié del mortífago, que vio las estrellas. De repente, vio venir hacia su cabeza una bola de billar que había lanzado otro mortífago, así que sujetó al mortífago al que había pisado con la silla y lo puso de escudo humano, recibiendo el golpe de la bola en toda la nuca.

El tipo que lanzó la bola fue hacia él corriendo, pero Harry rápidamente, con el pie derecho se puso la bola de billar en el empeine izquierdo y se la lanzó con fuerza, haciendo diana justo en las partes bajas. El mortífago se acurrucó del dolor.

–Con suerte, ese tipo no podrá tener hijos. –escuchó a Ginny decir.

Después Harry, sintió un dolor fuerte en la espalda. Un mortífago le atacó con un palo de billar mientras que otro iba hacia él con un paraguas bastante puntiagudo. A Harry no le quedó de otra que aguantar el dolor como pudo. Consiguió darle un codazo en el estómago al del paraguas antes de cogerle de las manos al del palo de billar, de manera que neutralizó un nuevo golpe. Como si fuera un títere, Harry manejó al mortífago que llevaba el palo de billar y girando con fuerza le dio con el palo a otros dos mortífagos que iban a atacarle. Después vio venir al del paraguas de nuevo, que intentó usarlo como una espada. Harry lo esquivó, le quitó el paraguas por la parte de la punta, saltó hacia atrás y con el mango del paraguas, que tenía forma de garfio, se lo enganchó al tobillo del mortífago y tiró hacia atrás, haciendo que se abriera de piernas.

–¡Aahhh! –gritó el mortífago.

–Panda de ineptos. –murmuró Draco. Los mortífagos estaban fuera de combate, salvo Greyback, Bellatrix, Pettigrew. Umbridge y los Malfoy, que no habían participado en la reyerta.

–Ahora sí que me toca a mí. –dijo Greyback.

–Te arrepentirás de haber matado a Fred Weasley. –dijo Harry en guardia.

–¿Weasley? Me suena. ¿No era el del pelo oxidado? –dijo Greyback. –Vaya, ¿era amigo tuyo? Pero no te pongas triste, estaba repetido, aunque sin oreja.

Harry atacó a Greyback, pero era tan fuerte que sus golpes apenas le hacían nada.

–¡Ja, ja, ja! Por favor, ¿quieres matarme a cosquillas? –dijo Greyback. Entonces Harry esbozó una sonrisa.

–¿De qué te ríes?

–Haré que se te salgan los ojos del dolor. –amenazó Harry.

Harry empezó a darle puñetazos y patadas en puntos concretos. Poco a poco, Greyback empezó a perder el color, estaba sin palabras.

–¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Por qué antes sus golpes no tenían efecto y ahora sí? –preguntó Hermione.

–Es una técnica que Harry domina muy bien. Nuestro cuerpo tiene una serie de puntos vitales. Aunque parezca que está golpeando en el mismo sitio, no lo hace. Esa técnica provoca un dolor insoportable hasta llegar a la muerte. Por eso sólo la usa en casos desesperados. –explicó Lupin. –Si sigue así, Greyback morirá.

–¡Harry, cuidado, por detrás! –gritaron todos en la Madriguera. Harry sintió un dolor punzante en el costado izquierdo, viendo a Bellatrix sonriendo como una posesa. Le atacó a traición clavándole una daga en el costado.

–¡Ja, ja, ja! Estoy en racha. Primero maté a mi primito Sirius Black y ahora te mataré a ti: su querido ahijado. –dijo Bellatrix, sacándole la daga del cuerpo. Harry se llevó la mano derecha a la herida, llenándola de sangre. Greyback, aunque muy dolorido y más débil que antes, cogió a Harry y empezó a estrujarlo con sus fuertes brazos.

–¡Ahhhh! –gritaba Harry.

–Estás muerto, Potter. –le susurró Greyback a Harry en el oído. De repente, Harry escuchó un disparo y cayó al suelo. Ron había disparado desde la parte de arriba. Vio que Greyback tenía un disparo en la cabeza, por lo que estaba muerto.

–Eso es por mi hermano Fred. –dijo Ron. Hagrid, Kingsley y Ron saltaron la baranda y bajaron de un salto al salón. Pero Bellatrix estuvo rápida y cogió a Harry, poniéndole la daga en el cuello.

–Si dais un paso más, me cargo a Potter. –dijo Bellatrix.

–¡Tirad las armas! –dijo Malfoy. Los tres obedecieron y tiraron sus armas. En la Madriguera reinaba la desesperación. Estuvieron tan cerca de conseguirlo. Probablemente los mataran a todos.

–Pettigrew, llévalos arriba. –ordenó Malfoy.

–¿Por qué no acabamos con ellos? –dijo Umbridge.

–Porque seguro que Voldemort querrá saludar a Potter cuando llegue, eso si no muere antes desangrado. Vamos a ser humanitarios y dejemos que se despidan. De todas formas morirán, así que les concederemos ese último favor.

Pettigrew los llevó hacia arriba y los encerró en una habitación pequeña con una puerta metálica con una ventanilla que se abría por fuera para vigilar. Tenía la pinta de ser un calabozo. En la habitación había una ventana con rejas y un par de literas en cada lado.

Hagrid ayudó a Harry a acostarse en una de las camas de la litera y Kingsley se puso a examinarlo.

–Tienes una herida bastante fea, pero parece limpia. –dijo Kingsley. –Estás perdiendo bastante sangre. ¿Crees que podrás aguantar?

–No lo sé. Estoy mareado. –dijo Harry.

–Harry, tienes que aguantar. –le dijo Hermione llorando por el pinganillo.

–Tenemos que intentar parar la hemorragia. –Kingsley le quitó la camiseta negra para que estuviera más cómodo, arranco un trozo y se lo ató cubriéndole la herida para intentar frenar la hemorragia.

–¡Maldita sea! Hemos estado tan cerca de acabar con ellos. –se lamentó Hagrid.

–Chicos, pensad que ya tenemos todas las pruebas que obligarán al gobierno a dimitir en bloque. –escucharon a Lupin.

–Sí, eso está muy bien, pero cómo vamos a escapar nosotros de aquí? –preguntó Ron desesperado.

–No tenemos que escapar. –intervino Harry con debilidad en la voz. Todos en la Madriguera y en el calabozo se quedaron extrañados. –Sólo tenemos que hacer que lo parezca.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** hola a todos. Vaya paliza le ha dado Harry and company a los mortífagos. Ron por fin ha podido vengar a su hermano. Se lo debía. Tenía que ser él. No sé si habréis podido visualizar la pelea como yo. En mi cabeza la coreografía de golpes estaba bastante clara y no sé por qué me la imaginaba muy cómica, del estilo de Jackie Chan. Aunque al final han sido capturados. Pero como veis, todavía hay esperanza. ¿Qué estará tramando Harry para volver a obtener el control? También quería aclarar que yo no sé si es posible o real hacer todo lo que hace Tonks hackeando cámaras y todo ese rollo, pero como es mi historia, me permito esa licencia. Gracias a las personas que dejan reviews y también a todos los lectores. Nos leemos.


	20. La huída

**Capítulo 20. La huida.**

George se encontraba en la caseta del guardia. Estaba bastante nervioso y desesperado de escuchar todo lo que iban diciendo por el pinganillo. Era consciente de que su hermano y los demás habían sido capturados. Incluso se planteaba si intervenir o no, pero sería perder otra vida. Tal y como iban las cosas, era más probable que Lupin le ordenara abandonar su puesto y volver con Bill en el furgón. De repente, escucho el ruido de un helicóptero negro.

–Chicos, ha aterrizado un helicóptero en el tejado. –informó George. –Me temo que el jefazo acaba de llegar.

Cuando Voldemort llegó al salón principal, se quedó mirando todo el desorden.

–¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado Lucius? ¿Por qué tienes este estropicio? ¿Por qué no has preparado el salón para la reunión? –preguntó Voldemort.

–Lo siento, señor. Hemos sido atacados. –se justificó Malfoy.

–¿En serio? ¿Cómo se han colado en tu casa? Pensaba que era un lugar infranqueable. ¿Acaso voy a tener que pedirle a otro mortífago un lugar más seguro?

–Ha sido la Orden del Fénix. –dijo Bellatrix.

–¿La Orden del Fénix? Pensé que quedó destruida y sin capacidad operativa. –dijo Voldemort. –Y por lo que veo les han dado una buena paliza.

–No se preocupe, señor, los hemos capturado. Los tenemos encerrados arriba. Se llevará una gran alegría, porque el señor Potter ha venido solito hasta aquí.

–¿Habéis capturado a Potter? Menuda sorpresa. Traédmelo, me gustaría saludarle –ordenó Voldemort. En la Madriguera estaban que se morían de los nervios.

–Señor Lupin, creo que es hora de que mandemos refuerzos. No les podemos abandonar a su suerte. –sugirió Bones.

–Señora Bones, para hacer eso tenemos que asegurarnos de que esos refuerzos realmente trabajan para la gente, y no para Voldemort. –dijo Lupin.

–No se preocupe por eso. Tengo sobre aviso a Rufus Scrimgeour y a Dawlish. Son gente honrada. Sólo tengo que llamarles y estarán allí en unos minutos.

–Veo que es precavida. –dijo Lupin.

–Con todo lo que me contaron el otro día, tenía que tener los refuerzos preparados.

Pettigrew llegó a la puerta de los capturados acompañado de dos mortífagos doloridos por la paliza que habían recibido. Antes de abrir, Pettigrew decidió abrir la ventanilla que tenía la puerta para prevenir cualquier ataque, pero lo que vio le dejó helado. Por la ventanilla con rejas había atada sábanas y no veía a ninguno de los capturados. Era evidente que se habían escapado. Ni siquiera pensó que por esas rejas no cabía una persona, así que abrió y efectivamente, allí no había nadie. Cuando entraron los tres se dirigieron hacia la ventana para asomarse. Entonces, Hagrid y Ron, que estaban escondidos en ángulos ciegos para los mortífagos, los atacaron dejándolos fuera de combate, mientras que Kingsley le arrebataba el arma a Pettigrew, dejándolo indefenso.

–¡Por favor, no me matéis! –rogó Pettigrew. Harry salió de detrás de la puerta y fue con dificultad hacia Pettigrew. Kingsley le pasó el arma y Harry le apuntó.

–¿Últimas palabras? –dijo Harry.

–Harry, por favor, no me mates. Tu madre no haría una cosa así. –dijo Pettigrew.

–¡No te atrevas a nombrarla! Hablas de mi madre para salvar tu culo pero no dudaste en traicionarla. No eres más que una sucia rata.

–Harry, por favor. –rogó al escuchar el sonido del martillo de la pistola, haciéndole saber que estaba cargada.

–¡Harry, no lo mates por favor! –le pidió Hermione.

–No me pidas eso, Hermione. Por culpa de esta escoria me arrebataron mi vida. –dijo Harry.

–Lo sé, pero tú ya no eres un asesino. –dijo Hermione.

–Me temo que eso no dejaré de serlo nunca. –dijo Harry.

–Por favor. –rogó Hermione. Harry apretó la mandíbula mientras pensaba que hacer, y cuando parecía que iba a disparar, golpeó a Pettigrew con la empuñadura del arma de tal manera que se quedó cao en el suelo. Hermione suspiró.

–Será mejor que salgamos de aquí. –dijo Hagrid.

–Id vosotros. Yo tengo cuentas pendientes con Voldemort. –dijo Harry.

–¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¿Te has vuelto majara? –preguntó Hagrid.

–Es una misión suicida. –dijo Kingsley. –Sólo conseguirás que te maten.

–Además, estás herido. –añadió Ron.

–Voldemort está aquí. Es mi oportunidad para acabar con él. –intentó convencer Harry.

–Será él el que acabe contigo. ¿Acaso no te has visto? Apenas puedes mantenerte en pie. –dijo Hagrid.

–No haréis que cambie de opinión. He vivido para esto. No tengo otro propósito en la vida –dijo Harry.

–Pensaba que tenías un nuevo propósito en la vida. –intervino Ron. –¿Hay una chica maravillosa esperándote y tú sólo piensas en vengarte con la total probabilidad de no conseguir nada salvo que te maten?

–Es muy fácil de decir cuando tú ya te has vengado de tu hermano. –contraatacó Harry.

–Eso es cierto y comprendo por qué lo haces. Pero yo tendré que recoger los pedazos de Hermione cuando a ti te maten. No trataría de impedírtelo si no tuvieras a nadie esperando, pero no es el caso. –dijo Ron.

–Ron tiene razón, Harry. Vuelve. Se ha grabado todo el ataque. Tenemos más que suficiente para hacer caer a Voldemort. Además, la jueza acaba de mandar refuerzos. –dijo Lupin.

–De acuerdo. –se rindió Harry de mala gana. Harry se agarró a Hagrid para ayudarle a caminar. Ahora era más consciente del dolor que estaba sintiendo. Pero al girar un pasillo, se encontraron con Bellatrix, que les apuntaba con un arma.

–¡Qué sorpresa! Veo que os habéis deshecho del inútil de Pettigrew. Ya nos preguntábamos por qué tardaba tanto. Tira el arma. –dijo tranquilamente. Harry tiró el arma de Pettigrew. Todos se quedaron callados. No esperaban encontrarse con Lestrange.

–Potter, alguien quiere verte. ¡Andando!

Cuando llegaron, cada miembro de la Orden del Fénix fue controlado por un mortífago, excepto Harry, al que dejaron desarmado en medio de la sala, frente a Voldemort.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** bueno, pues así es como iban a salir, haciéndoles creer que ya se habían escapado. Qué mala suerte de encontrarse con Bellatrix justo cuando habían decidido salir de allí. Por fin esos dos van a estar cara a cara. ¿Quién ganará el duelo, Harry o Voldemort?

 **Tengoku no namida:** me hace gracia que me digas que soy cruel con los lectores por haber dejado el capítulo anterior en lo más interesante. No es que sea cruel, es para darle dramatismo y enganchar al lector. Ese truco es más viejo que la tos y se utiliza en cualquier serie. De hecho en este capítulo vuelvo a ser "cruel", porque lo he vuelto a dejar en lo más interesante. Hay que darle emoción.

Se me acaban las vacaciones y mañana empiezo a trabajar, así que no sé si seré capaz de actualizar con tanta frecuencia, pero lo intentaré. Además, ya no quedan tantos capítulos y tengo pendiente publicar un fanfic de Cardcaptor Sakura. De momento, espero que os esté gustando la historia. Espero sus reviews. No está lejos. Aquí abajo. Nos leemos.


	21. Voldemort

**Capítulo 21. Voldemort.**

Voldemort tenía un aspecto amenazador. A pesar de tener una estatura media, su cara parecía la de una serpiente dispuesta a atacar en cualquier momento. Tenía la cabeza rapada y una piel blanca y pálida.

–Hola Harry, por fin te conozco. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez. Ya tenía ganas de tenerte como invitado. –dijo Voldemort. –Por un momento creí que eras tu padre.

Harry no dijo nada. Tan sólo le miraba fijamente con cara de pocos amigos.

–Me consta que tú también tenías ganas de verme, pero todavía no has abierto la boca. De hecho, Bellatrix me ha dicho que pensabas irte sin ni siquiera saludar. No me lo esperaba de ti. –prosiguió Voldemort.

–Deja marchar a mis amigos. –ordenó Harry.

–Es de mala educación venir a casa ajena a dar órdenes, Harry. ¿No te lo enseñó Dumbledore?

–Déjales marchar. No tienen nada que ver en esto. –dijo Harry.

–Pero les has involucrado para atacar la mansión. Por tanto, tú serás el responsable de sus muertes.

–¡Déjales marchar! –volvió a repetir Harry.

–Nuestro invitado se ha rayado. No para de repetir lo mismo todo el tiempo. –dijo Voldemort, mientras los mortífagos reían a coro. –¿Dumbledore no te ha enseñado a decir otra cosa?

Al ver que eso no resultaría, Harry pensó en una alternativa.

–Pelea conmigo. Uno contra uno. Sin armas. Si gano yo, les dejarás marchar sanos y salvos.

–¿Quieres batirte en duelo conmigo? ¿Y si gano yo? –preguntó Voldemort.

–Eso no ocurrirá. –dijo Harry. Voldemort y los mortífagos comenzaron a reír.

–No sabía que eras tan divertido, Harry. Eres demasiado optimista, ¿no crees? ¿no has visto el estado lamentable en el que te encuentras? Y todavía cree que puede ganar. Debes saber que no eres el único que sabe luchar.

–Si pierdo yo acabarás con mi vida. Es lo que más te gusta hacer, ¿no? Matar a gente. Acabarás lo que no acabaste de hacer aquel 31 de octubre.

–Eso es cierto. –le dio la razón. –De acuerdo, acepto el trato. Pero debes saber que además de a ti, también mataré a todos tus amigos.

–Harry, jamás lo cumplirá. Hará trampa y lo sabes. –dijo Lupin. –No te enfrentes a él. Si estuvieras al 100% no te detendría, pero estás muy debilitado. Lo único que debes hacer es ganar tiempo hasta que lleguen los refuerzos, pero no pelees.

Harry hizo caso omiso de las órdenes de Lupin y se puso en guardia. Miraba fijamente a Voldemort, esperando sus movimientos. Harry pensó que por la pose que ponía dominaba las técnicas del boxeo, pero no se podía fiar, seguramente dominaba algún otro estilo de lucha.

Voldemort le atacó con un puñetazo que Harry consiguió esquivar por los pelos, pero no pudo esquivar otro que lo tiró directamente al suelo. Con la herida del costado y la pérdida de sangre, había perdido movilidad, velocidad, reflejos y fuerza. Harry se levantó con un poco de dificultad y se tocó la comisura de los labios, que sangraba después del golpe. Esta vez fue Harry el que intentó atacar, pero ya no era el de antes, Voldemort le dio un rodillazo en el estómago, que le dejó de rodillas.

–¿Todavía piensas que puedes ganar? –le preguntó Voldemort, dándole una patada en la cara, tirándolo para atrás. Harry comenzaba a respirar con dificultad.

–Menuda decepción. Tenía otras expectativas sobre ti. Pensaba que me iba a divertir más en este duelo. Pero estoy perdiendo el interés. –dijo Voldemort.

Harry se encontraba en el suelo tosiendo y escupiendo sangre. No sabía cuánto más podría aguantar.

–¿Sabes una cosa? Incluso tu madre me dio más batalla que tú. Tu padre fue patético la noche que lo maté. –provocó Voldemort.

A la mención de sus padres, a Harry le recorrió la rabia y recordó que gracias a ese mal nacido, la vida de su familia se truncó. Sin saber de dónde sacó las fuerzas, Harry se levantó y atacó a Voldemort, propinándole muchos golpes del kung fu. Voldemort no se esperaba el ataque. Harry siguió golpeándolo hasta que consiguió derribarlo.

–¡Maldito seas! –maldijo Voldemort.

Voldemort contraatacó, pero Harry le esquivó, golpeándolo de nuevo con golpes secos que casi dejan a Voldemort sin aliento.

–¡Así se hace Harry! ¡Acaba con él! –le animó Hagrid.

Harry estaba agotado, pero no quería hacérselo ver a Voldemort. Voldemort se volvió a levantar e intentó atacar a Harry de nuevo.

–Voldemort está perdiendo la precisión que tenía al principio. Los golpes de Harry le están haciendo efecto. Lo van debilitando poco a poco. –dijo Lupin. –Sólo esperemos que pueda aguantar.

Voldemort no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. ¿Cómo un tipo que había perdido tanta sangre podía luchar de esa manera?

–¿Tienes miedo, Tom? –preguntó Harry. Esta vez, el golpe no fue físico, sino mental.

–¿Cómo me has llamado? –preguntó Voldemort sorprendido.

–Tom. ¿No es ese tu verdadero nombre, Tom Riddle?

–¿Cómo sabes eso? –preguntó.

–Sé más de lo que crees. Por la cara de tus lacayos veo que ellos no saben nada. –dijo Harry. –Odiáis a los judíos, pero aquí, vuestro jefe es de origen judío. Su nombre real es Tom Riddle. Según sus principios, tendría que matarse a sí mismo. Ese odio que tiene lo tiene hacia sí mismo. Qué paradoja.

Con el desconcierto de Voldemort, Harry volvió a atacar y derribó a Voldemort de un sólo golpe, cayendo junto a Bellatrix.

–Ríndete, Tom. Tu lucha no tiene razón de ser.

Voldemort estaba exhausto, no podía más y sabía que estaba acabado. Pero entonces le quitó la pistola a Bellatrix y disparó a Harry, dándole en el hombro izquierdo.

–¡Harry! –gritaron todos en la Madriguera y sus amigos en la mansión.

Con ese disparo le inutilizaron el brazo izquierdo, que caía muerto.

–Las tornas han vuelto a cambiar, Potter. –dijo Voldemort.

–Dijimos que lucharíamos sin armas. –le recriminó Harry.

–Mentí. –dijo Voldemort. –¿Creías que ibas a salir con vida de aquí? Si lo creías eres un iluso.

–Eres un ser rastrero. –dijo Harry.

Voldemort le volvió a disparar, esta vez, dándole en la rodilla derecha.

–Si sigues así, tendrás más agujeros que un queso gruyer.

Voldemort le volvió a golpear en la cara, haciéndole caer.

–Ahora estás a mi merced. –le dijo sin dejar de apuntarle. –Pero antes de morir, te haré un último favor. Te voy a contar con todo lujo de detalles cómo maté a tus padres y el gran placer que sentí al hacerlo. Entonces eras muy pequeño y es probable que no lo recuerdes.

–Qué hijo de puta. –dijo Lupin.

–¿Sabes por qué los maté? Porque empezaron a meter sus narices en mis asuntos y truncaron mis planes de imponer mi ley. ¿Y qué mejor noche para morir que la dedicada a los difuntos? Cuando entré en tu casa, me encontré a tu padre en la escalera. Por lo visto intentaba proteger a mami, pero se le notaba el terror en los ojos. Estoy seguro que sabía que ese era su fin. Me bastó con apretar el gatillo para agujerearle la cabeza. Tendrás el placer de morir como tu padre, aunque con algo más de dolor, por supuesto, no voy a desaprovechar la ocasión, pero no te preocupes, que seguirás sus pasos y también te remataré en la cabeza.

En la Madriguera no podían creer cómo alguien podía llegar a ser tan sádico y cruel.

–Cuando subí vi a tu patética madre despidiéndose de ti. Te decía que fueras fuerte. ¿Cómo has podido decepcionar así a tu madre? Mírate, te dijo que fueras fuerte y estás aquí hecho una piltrafa. Cuando intentó atacarme, le disparé en el estómago, pero seguía viva. No te preocupes, tú también recibirás tu correspondiente disparo en el estómago. Después, como soy un caballero, te rajé la cabeza haciéndote esa cicatriz en forma de rayo. ¿A qué es chula? Así siempre llevarás un recuerdo mío. Tus llantos casi me dejan sordo. Mientras te la hacía, tu madre gritaba: ¡A Harry no! ¡A Harry no! Era patética. Lo que no me esperaba es que sus amiguitos de la Orden del Fénix llegaran tan pronto, así que, por desgracia, no pude recrearme más. Rematé a tu madre con un disparo en el corazón y me fui. Después de eso tuve que esconderme como una vulgar rata durante años.

En la Madriguera estaban todos llorando con la crueldad con la que hablaba Voldemort.

–¿Por qué no me mataste, entonces? –preguntó Harry. Mientras lo hacía, Harry se llevó la mano a un costado, cerca de la herida, y cogió algo del interior del cinturón.

–Porque me parecía más trágico y divertido dejar a un bebé huérfano. –contestó Voldemort.

–¿Huérfano como tú? –preguntó Harry. –¿Te pareció divertido ser huérfano, Tom? Eso sólo muestra que estás podrido por dentro.

–¡Cállate! Ha llegado tu hora.

Voldemort se disponía a disparar, pero entonces, Harry le lanzó un shuriken* que se le clavó en la mano y desvió el tiro. Con el desconcierto de todos, Hagrid, Kingsley y Ron aprovecharon para obtener el control de sus captores.

Con fuerzas que no supo de dónde sacó, Harry se abalanzó sobre Voldemort y le dio un codazo en la cara. Harry estaba encima de Voldemort y al ver que Bellatrix iba en su ayuda, le sacó la estrella ninja de la mano y se la lanzó a Bellatrix, clavándosela en la frente y matándola en el acto. Mientras hacía esto, Voldemort recuperó el arma y disparó a Harry en el estómago. Todo el mundo se quedó quieto. Esta vez sí parecía el fin. A Harry le empezó a salir sangre por la boca y apenas podía respirar. Mientras ocurría esto, Harry miraba a Voldemort, que reía como un poseso. Antes de caer, Harry decidió que no se iría del mundo sin deshacerse de Voldemort. Así que, con un golpe seco, le golpeó con el codo derecho en uno de los puntos vitales del cuerpo humano. Voldemort fue perdiendo poco a poco la sonrisa, hasta que se quedó sin aliento y murió.

Harry se levantó con mucha dificultad, dio unos pasos cojos y cayó al suelo. Todo se volvió negro.

* * *

 **Nota de autora:** siento haber tardado en actualizar, pero con el trabajo ya no tengo tanto tiempo, así que lo más probable es que actualice los fines de semana. Qué malo que este Voldemort. Pero bueno, por fin Harry consiguió deshacerse de él, y también de Bellatrix. Espero sus reviews con ansias. Sólo hay que escribir ahí abajo. Nos leemos.

*Un shuriken es un arma ninja en forma de estrella.


	22. Despertares

**Capítulo 22. Despertares.**

En la Madriguera había un silencio sepulcral, no sabían si Harry estaba muerto pero se temían lo peor.

–Los refuerzos llevarán las ambulancias. Se lo pedí a Scrimgeour. –dijo Amelia Bones, que no sabía qué decir para reconfortar a la familia.

En la Mansión Malfoy, se empezaron a escuchar algunos ruidos.

–¡Todo el mundo con los brazos en alto! – los refuerzos llegaron. –¡Policía!

Algunos mortífagos intentaron huir, pero la casa estaba sitiada. Por precaución, los agentes también abordaron a Hagrid, Kingsley y Ron.

–¡Somos de la Orden del Fénix! –gritó Kingsley. Cuando lo comprobaron, los dejaron.

–¡Necesitamos una ambulancia! ¡Deben socorrer a Harry! –gritó Hagrid. Cuando los médicos comprobaron el estado de Harry, no parecían tener muchas esperanzas.

–Será un milagro que sobreviva. –dijo un médico. –Rápido, a la camilla. Tenemos que llevarlo en seguida al hospital.

Al escuchar el pronóstico, Hermione se hundió.

–¿A qué hospital lo llevan? –preguntó Lupin.

–Seguramente lo lleven a San Mungo. Es el más cercano que hay por allí. Seguramente lleven también a los chicos para comprobar su estado. –contestó Tonks.

–Vamos, Hermione. Te llevaré al hospital. –le dijo el señor Weasley a Hermione.

–Gracias, señor Weasley.

Cuando el señor y la señora Weasley y Hermione llegaron al hospital, se encontraron con Bill, George, Ron, Hagrid y Kingsley. La señora Weasley abrazó a sus hijos como si no los fuera a ver más.

–Mamá, para, me asfixio. Los mortífagos no han podido con nosotros, pero nos vas a matar tú. –dijo George.

–Estamos bien, mamá. –tranquilizó Bill.

–Habéis sido muy valientes, hijos. Estamos muy orgullosos de vosotros. –dijo Arthur.

–Sí, y además aquí el enano ha conseguido vengar a Fred. Puede que empecemos a respetarte al fin. –dijo George refiriéndose a Ron, que se puso rojo como un tomate.

–¿Dónde está Harry? –preguntó Hermione preocupada.

–Sigue en el quirófano. –informó Bill. –Todavía no sabemos nada.

Kingsley, Hagrid, George y Bill volvieron a la Madriguera en el furgón de la Orden del Fénix. Consideraron que había demasiada gente allí y querían descansar. Ron, en cambio, decidió quedarse con Hermione a la espera de noticias. El matrimonio, Ron y Hermione se encontraban en la sala de espera. Parecía que se había detenido el tiempo porque la espera se les hizo eterna. Tres horas después, vieron salir al médico.

–¿Familia de Harry Potter? –preguntó la doctora.

–Sí, somos nosotros. ¿Cómo está? –contestaron los Weasley.

–Se encuentra en cuidados intensivos. No les voy a mentir, se encuentra muy grave. Durante la operación sufrió una parada cardio-respiratoria y lo hemos tenido que intubar. En este momento permanece en coma. Ha perdido mucha sangre y aunque le hemos realizado transfusiones, tenemos que esperar para ver si su organismo acepta o rechaza la sangre. Le hemos extraído una bala del hombro izquierdo, otra del estómago y otra de la rodilla. Deberá tener inmovilizados el brazo izquierdo y la pierna derecha. La herida del estómago también es delicada y tardará un tiempo en sanar. También tiene una herida por arma blanca en el costado izquierdo que le ha hecho perder mucha sangre. Con todo el ajetreo que ha sufrido y al no tratarla a tiempo se le ha infectado. Ahora mismo tiene fiebre, lo cual aumenta el riesgo. Lo cierto es que es un milagro que siga vivo. Por suerte, el señor Potter tiene una condición física y una fortaleza que muchos quisieran. Quizá eso sea lo que le mantiene con vida, pero todavía no está exento de peligro.

–¿Podemos verlo? –preguntó la señora Weasley.

–Como he dicho, se encuentra en cuidados intensivos. Las visitas están restringidas y sólo puede pasar una persona durante diez minutos. Quien entre, deberá ponerse bata y gorro. Cualquier bacteria podría ser peligrosa para el paciente. –informó la doctora.

–Entra Hermione. –dijo Ron.

Después de ponerse la bata y el gorro, tal y como marcaba el protocolo, Hermione entró en el box donde se encontraba Harry. El mundo se le vino abajo al ver a su novio lleno de cables y goteros. El sonido de los monitores y del respirador era aterrador. Parecía que le habían lavado toda la sangre que tenía por la cara, aunque evidentemente, se apreciaban los golpes en su rostro. Hermione se acercó y le cogió una mano, mientras que con la otra le acariciaba el pelo.

–Harry, tienes que despertar. Voldemort ya es historia. Ahora puedes empezar de nuevo conmigo, pero para eso tienes que despertar. –le dijo Hermione llorando. Hermione no dejó de mirarlo en todo el tiempo. Tampoco le soltó la mano.

–Perdone, señorita. –dijo un enfermero. –El tiempo se ha agotado. Mañana podrá pasar de nuevo a verle.

–Te quiero. –dijo Hermione besándole en la frente, notando que efectivamente, tenía fiebre.

Pasaron tres días y no parecía haber avances en el estado de Harry. La única buena noticia que tenían era que parecía que su organismo toleró la sangre. Hermione estaba desesperada y triste. No quería salir del hospital porque decía que quería estar cuando despertara. Pero el cansancio era evidente y los Weasley la obligaron a volver a casa a descansar, ducharse y comer algo.

Unas horas después, en la sala de espera, Ginny acompañaba a Hermione, que de nuevo fue al hospital en cuanto recobró fuerzas en su casa de Londres.

–¿Y si no quiere despertar? –preguntó Hermione.

–¿Cómo no va a querer despertar? No digas tonterías. –preguntó Ginny.

–Piénsalo, Ginny. Ya ha cumplido su misión en la vida que era vengar a sus padres. Quizá ya no tiene más expectativas. Siempre ha dicho que su único objetivo era acabar con Voldemort y ya lo ha hecho.

–¿Para qué va a querer acabar con él si no es para seguir viviendo tranquilo? –intentó convencer Ginny. –Además, se supone que ibais a construir un futuro juntos, ¿no? Yo creo que es suficiente expectativa. Lo que pasa es que tantas horas en el hospital te hace darle vueltas a la cabeza y pensar lo peor.

–Quizá tengas razón, pero hasta que no se lo oiga de su boca no estaré tranquila. –dijo Hermione.

–Creía que te lo había dicho antes del asalto. –dijo Ginny.

–Sí, pero si no lo veo despierto y fuera de peligro, no sé si cumpliremos nuestros sueños.

–Claro que sí, Hermione. –le intentó animar Ginny. –Ya escuchaste a la doctora. Harry es fuerte. Además, ya le toca ser feliz.

Un rato después, Hermione seguía en la sala de espera del hospital acompañada por Ginny.

–Ginny, voy un momento al baño. No me encuentro muy bien. –dijo Hermione.

–Te acompaño. No tienes buena cara.

Al llegar al baño, Hermione corrió desesperadamente hacia el inodoro, tirando hasta la primera papilla. Ginny se acercó a ella sosteniéndole el pelo.

–¿Mejor? –preguntó Ginny cuando terminó de vomitar.

–Mucho. –dijo Hermione dirigiéndose hacia el lavabo para lavarse la boca.

–Debes tranquilizarte. Los nervios se están apoderando de ti. –dijo Ginny.

–No creo que sean nervios. –dijo Hermione.

–¿Entonces qué es? –preguntó Ginny.

–He tenido una falta. Creo que estoy embarazada. –le confesó Hermione.

Ginny se quedó pasmada.

–¡Felicidades! ¡Eso es genial! –celebró Ginny.

–Lo sería si él estuviera despierto.

–¿No tomabais precauciones? –preguntó Ginny.

–Sí, pero debió de ser en un momento de pasión en el que nos olvidamos.

–Pues vaya puntería. ¿Lo sabe él? –preguntó Ginny.

–No. No le quise decir nada por no desconcentrarlo de su misión. Además, no es seguro. Y temo confirmarlo. Tengo miedo de que no despierte.

–Claro que despertará. Lo que vamos a hacer ahora es pedir un análisis de sangre y confirmarlo. –sentenció Ginny.

–¿Y si no se lo toma bien? –preguntó Hermione dudosa.

–Cariño, lo tendrá que aceptar. Además, tarde o temprano será evidente. Eso sí, ten cuidado de cómo se lo dices, no sea que se muera de la sorpresa.

Un rato después, a Hermione le confirmaron las sospechas.

–Felicidades, señorita Granger. Está usted embarazada. –le confirmó el médico de guardia.

Hermione y Ginny volvieron a la sala de espera, cuando salió la doctora que atendía a Harry en la unidad de cuidados intensivos.

–Señorita Granger. Le tengo buenas noticias. El señor Potter ha despertado, aunque está bastante débil.

–¿Puedo verle? –preguntó Hermione.

–Me temo que no. Todavía estamos haciendo alguna prueba para comprobar que todo esté bien. No obstante, el haber despertado supone un avance muy importante. Ya puede respirar por sí mismo sin depender del respirador. Si todas las pruebas salen correctamente, lo llevaremos a una habitación donde podrá estar con él todo el tiempo que quiera.

–¿Y cuánto llevará? –preguntó Ginny.

–Una hora más o menos. –contestó la doctora.

Para Hermione, esa hora fue la más larga de su vida. De hecho, cuando les dijeron la habitación de Harry, había pasado hora y media. Hermione se situó en el umbral de la puerta y se paró.

–¿Qué te pasa? Estabas deseando verle y ahora te paras. –dijo Ginny.

–Es que, no sé si decírselo ya o no.

–Si quieres esperar a que se recupere un poco más, me parece bien. Pero entra ya, estará deseando ver alguna cara conocida. Estate un rato a solas con él. Mientras llamaré a los demás para avisar de que Harry ha despertado.

Cuando Hermione entró, vio a Harry acostado en la cama mirando hacia la ventana. Cuando se percató de que alguien había entrado, Harry volvió la cabeza hacia la puerta y sonrió de ver quién entraba.

Hermione no pudo contenerse más y casi se abalanza sobre él llorando.

–¡Idiota, no tienes ni idea de lo asustada que estaba! –le recriminó Hermione.

–Idiota, lo que quería oír nada más despertar. – bromeó Harry. –Lo siento mucho. No era mi intención acabar así. –dijo Harry en una voz apenas audible y ronca, fruto de días sin hablar y de tener un aparato respirando por él. Cuando Hermione acabó de desahogarse, se tranquilizó y se sentó a su lado cogiéndole de la mano.

–¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó.

–Como si me hubiera atropellado un camión. –contestó Harry. –Me duele en sitios que no sabía ni que tenía.

Hermione sonrió después de lo que dijo.

–Bueno, aquí estarás bien cuidado y cuando te recuperes un poco más, podremos volver a casa.

–¿A casa? –preguntó Harry. –Mi casa fue destruida.

–¿Todavía piensas en el cuartel como tu casa? Me refiero a tu hogar, conmigo. Es increíble que aún tengas dudas.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. De repente entraron Ginny y sorprendentemente, Tonks había llegado en un tiempo record después de ser avisada.

–Hola Harry. Por fin has despertado. –dijo Ginny.

–Sí, Hermione ha estado insoportable todo este tiempo. Está claro que necesita el calor de tu cuerpo. –soltó Tonks mientras a Hermione se le subían los colores.

–Yo… –dijo Hermione colorada.

–No te preocupes Hermione. Tonks es incapaz de hablar sin incomodar. –dijo Harry, mientras Ginny se reía por la situación.

–¿Te duele, Harry? –preguntó Ginny.

–Sólo cuando respiro. –dijo Harry.

Las tres mujeres se empezaron a reír, descargando toda la tensión acumulada durante ese tiempo.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Por fin una nueva actualización. Bueno, por fin ha despertado. Tenía que darle un poco de dramatismo, por eso lo he tenido en coma un rato. Y Hermione embarazada. ¿Cómo se lo tomará Harry cuando se entere? ¿Volverá al coma de la impresión? ¿Qué pensáis? Nos leemos.


	23. Por fin en casa

**Capítulo 23. Por fin en casa.**

Al día siguiente, Harry recibió la visita de la doctora, que le dijo que sus heridas evolucionaban favorablemente, aunque todavía le llevaría un tiempo levantarse de la cama.

–Hermione, ¿por qué no vas a casa a descansar? Estás pálida y he escuchado ruidos extraños cuando has ido al baño.

–Estoy bien, Harry. No te preocupes.

Por la tarde, llegaron a visitarle los miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

–Harry, ¿cómo estás, muchacho? –preguntó Hagrid.

–No paso por mi mejor momento, pero por lo menos estoy despierto –dijo Harry.

–La verdad es que pensamos que no salías de esta. –reconoció Kingsley.

–¿Qué ha pasado con los mortífagos y el gobierno? –preguntó Harry.

–Fueron detenidos. Algunos políticos declararon que fueron chantajeados por las coacciones de los mortífagos y los han tenido que dejar en libertad por falta de pruebas.

–Son como cucarachas. No hay quien se deshaga de ellos. –dijo Hagrid.

–Sí, pero pese a todo, este golpe ha supuesto su tumba política, y también la de algunos empresarios. El gobierno se ha visto obligado a dimitir en bloque y se han convocado elecciones. Ha sido un escándalo –informó Kingsley.

–Nosotros también tuvimos que declarar sobre la Orden del Fénix y la operación de la mansión Malfoy. –dijo Hagrid.

–¿Y Sirius? ¿Se ha limpiado su nombre? –preguntó Harry.

–Sí. Todavía hay quien duda, pero las pruebas son abrumadoras.

–¿Y ahora que la Orden del Fénix ya no tiene razón de ser, qué vais a hacer? –preguntó Hermione.

–Lo primero, tomarnos unas merecidas vacaciones. –contestó Hagrid.

–Como sabes, la Orden era como un cuerpo de élite de la policía, así que nos van a recolocar en otros puestos. Hagrid ha solicitado su admisión dentro de la unidad canina, que es lo que realmente le gusta; Tonks seguirá dejándose las pestañas con el cibercrimen, Kingsley estará al mando de las operaciones especiales y yo me encargaré del departamento de formación de nuevos policías. –contestó Lupin.

Un par de semanas después, Harry se encontraba mucho mejor. Su herida del hombro estaba prácticamente curada, aunque todavía había movimientos que no podía hacer. La herida de la rodilla le llevaría algo más de tiempo y rehabilitación. Ese día le darían el alta y esperaba muy aburrido a que Hermione llegara del trabajo para ir los dos a casa. Pese a que le daban el alta, Harry se encontraba muy serio.

–Bienvenido a casa. –dijo Hermione al entrar en el apartamento. Harry, que iba con muletas, le siguió.

–Gracias. Hola Crookshanks. –saludó Harry al gato que estaba acostado en su cojín. Al ver quién había llegado, volvió a reposar la cabeza en el cojín.

–Menuda falta de interés tiene tu gato. Es un vago. –dijo Harry.

–Bah, déjalo, está cansado.

–Sí, de tanta actividad. –contestó Harry con ironía.

El gato volvió a levantar la cabeza como si supiera que estaban hablando de él.

–No le hagas caso, Crookshanks. Sólo está celoso porque ahora que está aquí, tendré que dividir mi atención entre los dos.

Harry estuvo muy callado el resto de la tarde. Se limitó a mirar por la ventana. Hermione lo veía preocupada.

–El sábado iremos a casa de mis padres. Te los presentaré. Así que una tarde de esta semana tenemos que ir a comprarte ropa, no puedes estar dependiendo de la ropa de Ron. –intentó darle conversación. –Y el domingo la señora Weasley nos ha invitado para celebrar que todo ha salido bien y tu vuelta a casa.

Pero Harry seguía sin decir nada. Hermione decidió dejarlo tranquilo.

–La cena está lista. –informó Hermione un rato más tarde.

Ambos cenaron en silencio, pero a Harry no se le veía con mucho apetito.

–¿No te gusta? –preguntó Hermione.

–Sí, está muy bueno. Pero tengo el estómago cerrado. Gracias por la cena. Me voy a la cama, estoy cansado.

Hermione se desilusionó porque esperaba celebrar la vuelta a casa de otra forma, pero comprendía que Harry todavía estaba convaleciente y que necesitaba reposo. Pero una cosa era estar cansado y otra era la actitud que estaba mostrando desde que volvieron. A mitad de la noche, Harry despertó alterado.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Hermione encendiendo la luz de la mesita de noche.

–Pensé que después de acabar con Voldemort las pesadillas también lo harían. –dijo Harry.

–Es normal, han sido muchos años y al fin y al cabo, lo que has vivido no cambia tu pasado.

–¿Me estás diciendo que esto no va acabar nunca?

–No sé si acabará o no, pero realmente pienso que cada vez serán menos frecuentes. Son recuerdos negativos muy fuertes que dejan huella.

Harry no parecía muy alentado con la respuesta de Hermione, así que ésta añadió.

–Quizá la forma de que las pesadillas desaparezcan es creando recuerdos felices que cada vez estén más presentes en tu vida.

–No sé si habrá algo lo suficientemente positivo. –dijo Harry desanimado.

–¿Para ti no es positivo estar conmigo? –preguntó Hermione indignada después del humor que estaba teniendo Harry durante todo el día.

–Sí, no me malinterpretes, pero siempre hay algo que lo jode todo.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Hermione.

–Ya no sé ni lo que digo. No me hagas caso. Me duelen las heridas y estoy cansado. –intentó zanjar el tema.

–¿Sabes qué creo que te pasa? No sabes cómo enfrentarte a esta nueva vida. ¿Me equivoco?

–¿Y qué quieres? No he hecho otra cosa en mi vida salvo acabar con gente. Es para lo único que sirvo. –contestó Harry irritado al ver que Hermione había dado en el clavo.

–Pero eso ya es agua pasada. Y déjame decirte que no sólo sirves para acabar con vidas, también para crearlas. Y nosotros te ayudaremos a crear esos recuerdos felices.

–¿Qué quieres decir con que sirvo para crear vidas? ¿Nosotros, quién? –preguntó Harry.

–Harry, estoy embarazada. Vamos a ser padres. –soltó Hermione. Harry se quedó paralizado.

–¿Padres? –repitió Harry, mientras Hermione asentía con la cabeza. –Pero creí que…

–¿Tomábamos precauciones? –acabó de decir Hermione. –Sí. Yo también me quedé sorprendida, pero luego quizás se nos pasara alguna vez.

Harry seguía en shock.

–Espero que añadas este momento a la lista de recuerdos felices. No todos los días le dicen a uno que va a ser padre. Supongo que debes asimilar la noticia. Buenas noches –dijo Hermione dándole un beso en la cara al ver que Harry no daba muestras ni de alegría ni de tristeza.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se levantó temprano y se preparó para irse al trabajo. Harry seguía en la cama, aunque estaba despierto. No había conseguido pegar ojo en toda la noche. Harry se levantó mientras Hermione acaba su desayuno.

–Harry, me voy al trabajo. Te he dejado unos libros encima de la mesa para que no te aburras. También te he dejado el desayuno y las medicinas. Tómatelas.

–Gracias. –dijo Harry.

–Cuando vuelva iremos a comprarte algo de ropa ¿vale?

Harry no dijo nada, se limitó a recibir el beso de despedida de Hermione.

A la hora de la comida, Hermione había quedado con Ginny en un restaurante cercano a la universidad y le contó todo lo sucedido.

–¿Entonces no mostró nada cuando le dijiste que sería padre? –preguntó Ginny.

–Nada. ¿Y si él no quería tener hijos? Lo cierto es que no podemos negar que se ha dado todo muy rápido.

–No, no creo que sea eso. Pero piénsalo. Tú misma se lo dijiste anoche. No sabe cómo enfrentar su nueva vida. Está descolocado. Si ahora mismo no sabe cómo llevar las riendas de su vida, ¿cómo lo va a hacer con un bebé?

–¿Tú crees? –preguntó Hermione.

–Estoy casi segura. Es normal que esté asustado. Lo que no sé es cómo no le ha explotado la cabeza con todo lo que ha tenido encima. Necesita tiempo, cariño y apoyo. No te preocupes por nada. Seguro que en cuanto lo asimile, se vuelca contigo y con el bebé.

–Eso espero.

Harry estaba en casa sin saber qué hacer. Por sus heridas no podía entrenar y se sentía un completo inútil sin hacer nada. Harry pensó que en vez de un gato, Hermione tenía dos.

–¿Y tú qué miras? –preguntó a Crookshanks de mal humor. Como se lo llevaban los demonios, Harry se puso a fregar los cacharros del desayuno y después intentó limpiar, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo haciéndose daño en la pierna mala.

–¡Joder! –despotricó Harry viendo cómo Crookshanks parecía reírse de él por su torpeza. –Al menos yo intentó colaborar.

Después encendió la tele, lo que aprovechó Crookshanks para ponerse encima suyo.

–Aprovechado. –le dijo Harry mientras le acariciaba las orejas. –Ahora sí que me quieres. –le reprochó Harry.

La programación de la tele era bastante aburrida, así que la apagó y cogió uno de los libros que le dejó Hermione, pero a pesar de ser una lectura interesante, después de leer un rato, su vista estaba cansada y decidió parar. Aunque le costó levantarse del sofá, primero por tener al gato y segundo por su pierna, lo hizo con gran esfuerzo y se dirigió hacia la ventana. Allí se puso a pensar en lo que le dijo Hermione. ¿Cómo iba él a ser padre? Eso era imposible.

Harry escuchó el sonido de la puerta. Pero hizo caso omiso y siguió mirando el horizonte por la ventana.

–Hola, Crookshanks, ¿qué tal el día? –preguntó Hermione, mientras le acariciaba las orejas.

Hermione entró y vio a Harry parado en la ventana. Había algo raro en el ambiente. Se dirigió hacia él y le dio un beso.

–¿Has limpiado? –preguntó Hermione. –¿Por qué lo has hecho? Deberías de estar en reposo.

–Tenía que hacerlo después del fiestón que nos hemos montado Crookshanks y yo. –dijo Harry.

–Harry, ya sé que es aburrido, pero ahora mismo necesitas reposo. ¿No te habrás hecho daño?

El silencio le delataba.

–¿Es que no podías estarte quieto?

–Sólo me he caído, pero estoy bien. ¿Por qué consigues sacármelo todo? –preguntó Harry irritado.

–No lo sé, me sale. Así que más vale que hagas caso, porque de una forma u otra lo voy a saber. –sentenció Hermione como una madre que regaña a su hijo.

Hermione fue a su habitación para cambiarse. Cuando se puso cómoda y volvió Harry seguía en la ventana.

–Antes de venir he tenido que hacer unas compras para la cena y se me ha hecho un poco tarde, mejor vamos a comprarte ropa mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

–Sí. –dijo Harry aburrido.

–Siéntate. Tenemos que hablar. –ordenó Hermione.

Harry, con su cojera y su muleta se sentó en el sofá esperando a ser regañado por no sabía qué.

–Estoy preocupada. Estás arisco todo el tiempo. –analizó Hermione.

–Pues como siempre.

–Harry, ¿de qué sirve todo lo que has conseguido si sigues con tu dolor?

–No es fácil lidiar con mi pasado y con tanta muerte. Tú no eres una asesina.

–Eso es cierto. Sé que es difícil, pero ahora tienes la oportunidad de cambiar toda esa energía negativa. Entiendo que antes no pudieras porque habían demasiados asuntos pendientes, pero ahora eres tú mismo el que te lo impide.

–Herms, yo no sé hacer otra cosa salvo matar. No tengo nada que ofrecerte. Y encima me sales con la noticia de que estás embarazada. No es que le rechace, pero esto me ha pillado con el pie cambiado.

–Lo sé. Pero no estoy de acuerdo. Tienes muchas cosas que ofrecerme. –dijo Hermione acariciando la mejilla de Harry. –También sirves para salvar vidas. Tú me salvaste, ¿recuerdas? Sirves para darme amor. Y de ese amor hay una vida que seguro que estará deseando conocerte. Te echo de menos.

No pudieron aguantar más y por fin redujeron la distancia que había habido entre ellos durante esos días, no sólo la física. Primero se dieron un tierno abrazo que duró varios minutos. Se besaron y lo disfrutaron como el primer día. Pero querían más, necesitaban amarse y descargar toda la tensión acumulada que habían tenido desde el asalto a la mansión Malfoy. Harry se quejó con a,lgún movimiento que hizo al intentar llevar la iniciativa.

–Déjame a mí. No hagas esfuerzos. –ordenó Hermione.

Le quitó la camiseta a Harry y después se quitó su parte de arriba, dejando al aire sus pechos excitados. En el pantalón de Harry también se notaba la urgencia que tenía su miembro por salir, así que Hermione no le hizo esperar más y con cuidado le bajó el pantalón y los calzoncillos, liberando su miembro. Hermione se puso a masturbarlo mientras besaba los labios de Harry y éste le tocaba los pechos. Después, Hermione cambió de posición para darle placer a Harry, dejándole extasiado. Unos minutos después, Hermione se levantó, se quitó su pantalón y su ropa interior, se colocó a horcajadas sobre Harry, uniéndose en uno sólo. Hermione brincaba sobre Harry, haciendo que sus pechos dieran botes que volvían loco a Harry. Siguieron amándose hasta que por fin, ambos llegaron al clímax. Tras el orgasmo, permanecieron unidos y abrazados durante unos minutos.

–Te amo, Hermione. Gracias. –le dijo Harry.

–Yo también te amo, Harry. Eres un novio estupendo y serás un gran padre, ya lo verás.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Me encanta la relación entre Harry y Crookshanks. Evidentemente, al final siempre sale ganando el gato. No podía ser de otra manera. Por lo menos al final Harry y Hermione se han dado un homenaje. Lo cierto es que no me gusta nada escribir ese tipo de escenas subiditas de tono. No soy nada experta describiendo ese tipo de situaciones y me da hasta vergüenza, así que espero que no me matéis. Poco a poco nos vamos acercando al final. Quedan pocos capítulos. Espero no tardar mucho en actualizar. Mi propósito es no tardar más de una semana. Ahora a ver si lo consigo. Muchas gracias a los lectores que seguís la historia. Y ya sabéis, dejen sus reviews ahí abajo. Nos leemos.


	24. La propuesta

**Capítulo 24. La propuesta.**

El fin de semana llegó y Harry y Hermione iban de camino a la casa de los padres de Hermione. Harry estaba más callado de lo normal, pero Hermione, que iba conduciendo, sabía que era por los nervios de conocer a sus padres.

–No te preocupes, Harry. Todo irá bien. Mis padres son muy comprensivos. –intentó tranquilizar Hermione.

–No lo puedo evitar.

–No entiendo cómo no te pones nervioso para enfrentarte a asesinos y sí por conocer a mis padres. –dijo Hermione.

–A los asesinos les puedo atizar, a tus padres no. –aclaró Harry.

–Eres un tonto. –dijo Hermione sonriendo.

–Además, ¿cómo se van a tomar que te dejara embarazada antes de conocerme?

–Bueno, no lo sé, ya se me ocurrirá algo.

–¿Y qué les vamos a decir de mis heridas? –preguntó Harry.

–Con ellos es mejor decirles la verdad. No te preocupes. En cuanto le explique la situación lo entenderán.

–Quizá debas callarte lo de mi faceta de asesino.

–Yo no lo creo. Esa faceta tuya va incluida en el lote y aunque no me guste, tú no la has buscado. Deberán aceptarte con todo tu pasado.

Para sorpresa de Harry, así fue. Ahora entendía lo bien educada que estaba Hermione. Le enseñaron a ver lo bueno de la gente. Hermione les contó cómo se conocieron y cómo fue evolucionando su relación. Al haberle dicho que Harry le salvó de unos matones, ganó muchísimos puntos. La primera impresión cuenta, y al haber empezado con algo positivo, empezaron a mirarlo con buenos ojos. Se asustaron mucho al saber que Harry tenía las manos manchadas de sangre, pero Hermione tenía una habilidad especial para convencer a la gente. Además, eso era una etapa que estaban intentando enterrar.

Cuando además Hermione les contó que estaba embarazada, a su padre casi le dio un zamacuco, y aunque su madre se sorprendió, al final se le veía emocionada por ser abuela. Ya se encargaría ella de convencer a su marido de lo bonito que sería ser abuelos.

Harry salió de la casa de los Granger como si se hubiera quitado quince toneladas de encima.

–Te dije que todo iría bien. –le recordó al ver a Harry más aliviado.

Los días pasaban y Harry, gracias a la rehabilitación que estaba haciendo, se encontraba mucho mejor de su pierna.

Una tarde, al volver a Hermione del trabajo, se sorprendió al encontrar a Harry haciendo flexiones haciendo el pino, es decir sin tocar los pies en el suelo. Llevaba un pantalón corto, iba descalzo y sin camiseta.

– Harry, ¿sigues entrenando?

–Mejorarse a uno mismo constantemente es la base de todo artista marcial. –dijo mientras hacía las flexiones.

–Pensé que después de haber estado entrenando toda tu vida no querrías volver a hacerlo.

–Mi vida ha sido una mierda, Hermione, y no me gusta para qué se usaban los entrenamientos, pero sí que me gustan las artes marciales.

–Me alegro que pienses así, pero este piso es pequeño y no creo que puedas entrenar en condiciones aquí. De hecho, tendremos que buscar algo un poquito más grande. Necesitaremos espacio para cuando llegue el bebé.

–Va, suéltalo. Seguro que ya has buscado el lugar. –dijo Harry después de ponerse en pie.

–La verdad es que sí. –dijo Hermione emocionada. –He visto una casita en las afueras de la ciudad. La casa es nueva y hay bastante naturaleza alrededor. Tiene servicios básicos y está bien conectado con la ciudad. Creo que es un buen lugar para que crezca el bebé.

–¿Y? –le dio Harry el pie.

–Bueno, he ido a la inmobiliaria para que nos la enseñen. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Preferías vivir en otro sitio?

–Hermione, con la vida que he tenido, mi hogar está donde estés tú.

Hermione le abrazó, contenta por lo que había dicho.

Una tarde, Harry y Hermione se encontraban viendo una película acurrucados cuando alguien tocó el timbre de la puerta. Hermione fue a abrir y se encontró con Rufus Screamgeour.

–Señor Screamgeour, pase, ¿qué se le ofrece?

–Siento haber venido sin avisar. Quería hablar con el señor Potter.

–Adelante.

–Hola señor Potter, ¿cómo van sus heridas? –preguntó después de estrecharle la mano a Harry.

–La rodilla aun me molesta un poco, pero estoy mucho mejor. Pero supongo que no ha venido a hablar de mi estado de salud, ¿verdad?

–No, pero no hay que perder los modales.

–¿Y a qué debemos su visita? –preguntó Hermione.

–Bueno, quería saber qué va a hacer cuando se recupere completamente de sus heridas. –respondió Screamgeour.

–No lo sé. Hermione y yo habíamos pensado en hacer un viaje antes de que avanzara el embarazo y naciera el bebé.

–No sabía que serían padres, felicidades.

–Gracias. –dijeron Harry y Hermione al unísono.

–No obstante, me refería a después de que acaben sus merecidas vacaciones. –aclaró Screamgeour.

–Señor Screamgeour. Harry todavía no se ha recuperado de sus heridas, pero va a tomarse un año sabático desde que nazca el bebé. –respondió Hermione.

–¿En serio? –preguntó Harry, que no tenía ni idea de esos planes.

–Sí, nunca has tenido vacaciones y te lo has ganado. Además, con el bebé no nos va a faltar trabajo. Me gustaría que disfrutaras del bebé todo el tiempo que puedas y su primer año de vida es un buen momento. Espero que el cuerpo de policía no tenga ningún problema con ello.

–Por supuesto que no, señorita Granger. Con todo lo que ha hecho el señor Potter, la sociedad le debe un merecido descanso –dijo Screamgeour. –No obstante, sí que me gustaría pedirle que después de ese año sabático, se uniera al equipo de operaciones especiales de la policía.

–Lo siento señor. –rechazó Harry después de mirar a Hermione. –Mi vida ha cambiado y a diferencia de antes, van a haber dos personas que me esperen en casa. Esa vida es peligrosa. Supongo que buscaré un humilde trabajo.

–Es una pena que se desperdicie su talento y su juventud, señor Potter. Pero si le soy sincero, no sé si aguantará ese tipo de vida. Por lo que sé, usted es un hombre de acción, y sé que de alguna manera sigue entrenando. Alguien debe hacer ese trabajo. –opinó Screamgeour intentando convencerlo.

–Sí, pero mi prioridad ahora es mi familia.

–Harry, escucha. Creo que podrías volver a la policía. Todos tus compañeros de la Orden han sido recolocados. –dijo Hermione sorprendiendo a Harry.

–Pero es peligroso, Hermione, y ya hemos tentado demasiado a la suerte.

–A mí también me asusta, pero quizá si te dan otro tipo de trabajo dentro de la policía.

–¿A qué se refiere, señorita Granger? El mejor sitio para él es el equipo de operaciones especiales. Tiene experiencia, arrojo, recursos y sabe luchar. Podrá liderar el grupo. ¿Qué mejor puesto para él? Es el mejor.

–¿Y si formaran mejor a sus policías? –preguntó Hermione.

–¿A qué se refiere? La formación del cuerpo es muy buena, y es todavía mejor desde que Lupin está al frente. –dijo molesto.

–No estoy dudando de la calidad de la formación, pero si sus policías recibieran algunas de las enseñanzas de Harry, tendrían a policías todavía mejores, y no tendrían que depender tanto de él. Lo que le intento decir es que Harry podría enseñar artes marciales.

–No lo había visto de esa manera. Es una buena propuesta. Me parece bien. Pero con la condición de que ocasionalmente participe en alguna operación cuando se le requiera y forme parte del equipo de asesoramiento de las operaciones especiales.

–¿Qué opinas, Harry?

–Vale. –dijo Harry. ¿Qué más podría decir? Hermione le había organizado su vida laboral asegurándose de incluir las artes marciales. Por lo visto todo el mundo le organizaba su vida, pero con Hermione no le importaba tanto, ya que por lo menos, podría estar con su familia y no viviría para trabajar.

La vida seguía su curso y Harry y Hermione se mudaron a su nueva casita antes de que el embarazo estuviera más avanzado. Hermione obligó "amablemente" a Ron a ayudar a realizar la mudanza, ya que Harry se negó rotundamente a que ésta hiciera esfuerzos.

Harry se encontraba limpiando en casa cuando Hermione llegó del trabajo. Hermione llegó muy contenta y después de darle el besito de rigor a Harry le preguntó.

–¿Cómo te ha ido el día?

–Bien, sin contar que ese gato tuyo se dedicaba a ensuciar todo lo que acababa de limpiar. Algún día le daré un susto, no sabe contra quién se enfrenta.

–Reconócelo, llevas las de perder. Sabe que está bajo mi protección.

–¿Quieres más a tu gato que a tu pobre novio cojo? –preguntó Harry.

–Es normal, le conozco mucho antes que a ti. –dijo Hermione bromeando. Crookshanks miraba a Harry como si se riera de él. Ante esto, Harry dijo dirigiéndose al gato.

–Los accidentes ocurren.

–Ni se te ocurra hacerle nada. –intervino Hermione.

–¿Él puede hacerme lo que quiera y yo no le puedo gastar ni una bromita? Eso es un trato privilegiado.

–Deja de quejarte, Harry. Además, tú tienes otro tipo de privilegios. –dijo Hermione pícara mientras le ponía una mano en la mejilla. Atontado con lo que dijo Hermione, se dirigió a besarla, pero ésta se giró dejándole con la miel en los labios. Evidentemente, lo hizo aposta. Disfrutaba mucho cuando hacía rabiar a Harry, era tan fácil.

Durante la cena, Hermione no paró de sonreír.

–¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás sonriendo todo el rato?

–Es que, te tengo una sorpresa.

–Vale, ¿lo tengo que adivinar? –preguntó Harry.

–No.

–¿Y por qué no me lo dices ya?

–Por darle emoción.

–¿Emoción? ¿Qué quieres, que te traiga una banda de música?

–Está bien, te lo diré. He contratado el viaje para los dos. Será nuestro primer viaje juntos. Y quiero que lo disfrutemos mucho porque luego con el bebé no podremos viajar mucho, o tendremos que viajar de otra manera.

–¿A dónde?

–A Japón. Será un viaje increíble Harry.

–¿En serio? Pero, ¿no será peligroso viajar en tu condición?

–Harry, estoy bien. Estoy embarazada, no enferma. Además aprovecharemos mis vacaciones y el hecho de que aun pueda moverme sin rodar como una pelota.

–Eres increíble. Gracias. –dijo dándole un beso. –Por cierto, ¿tu cabecita está siempre planeando cosas?

–Mi cabecita siempre está pensando en ti.

Después de cenar, se fueron a celebrarlo en el dormitorio.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Por fin estos dos consiguen algo de tranquilidad en sus vidas y su futuro va tomando forma. Aunque estoy convencida que quien mejor se lo pasa es Crookshanks. Como dije en algún capítulo anterior, el gato siempre llevará las de ganar. Esto se va a acabando, así que con mi ritmo de actualización que llevo ahora, quizá en un par de semanas, como mucho tres esta historia llegará a su fin. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Hacédmelo saber en los comentarios. Gracias por leer y por los comentarios. Nos leemos.


	25. Situaciones embarazosas

**Capítulo 25. Situaciones embarazosas.**

Harry y Hermione disfrutaron mucho de su viaje a Japón. Estaban fascinados con la cultura, sus leyendas, su gente, su gastronomía y sus lugares recónditos e inspiradores. Sin duda, ese había sido el lugar idóneo para viajar.

El embarazo seguía su curso. Las ecografías fueron muy emocionantes. Incluso Harry, que llegó a ser un ser despiadado, se emocionó al escuchar el sonido del corazón de la criatura que llevaba Hermione en el vientre. La tripa de Hermione iba en aumento. Así que, evidentemente, cada vez que se miraba al espejo empezaban a entrarle las típicas dudas que metería a Harry en aprietos.

–Harry, ¿crees que estoy gorda?

–¿Gorda? Claro que no. Simplemente estás embarazada.

–¿Estás ciego? ¡Mira que tripa. Parezco una ballena!

–Es normal. Deberías tranquilizarte. Para mi estás preciosa.

–¿Y si no recupero la forma que tenía antes del embarazo?

–Te seguiré queriendo igual.

–¿No me dejarás para irte con otra?

–¡Claro que no!¡No exageres!

Últimamente Hermione tenía las hormonas en manifestación y volvía loco a Harry. Eran las dos de la mañana. Hermione estaba despierta y Harry por fin empezaba a dormir un poco, aunque de vez en cuando aun tenía alguna pesadilla. Hermione empezó a agitar el hombro de Harry intentando despertarlo.

–Harry, despierta.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Te encuentras mal? –despertó Harry temiendo que se encontrara mal.

–No, estoy bien, pero tengo hambre.

–¿Y me despiertas por eso? –dijo entre molesto y aliviado. –Ve a la cocina y come algo.

–Es que, de lo que me apetece no tenemos. Tengo antojo de un bocadillo de Nutella con jamón y de helado de cereza. No nos queda Nutella.

–¿Existe el helado de cereza? ¿Por qué no tienes antojo de algo normal?

–¿Por qué no me comprendes? Lo necesito. –dijo Hermione poniéndose llorosa.

–Pero son las dos de la mañana, ¿dónde voy a conseguir eso? –al ver que Hermione seguía llorando claudicó. –Está bien, iré a buscarlo.

Harry estuvo toda la noche recorriendo toda la ciudad para buscar lo que necesitaba, acudiendo a gasolineras y tiendas de 24 horas. La Nutella y el jamón no fue difícil de encontrar, pero el helado de cereza era imposible. Así que optó por comprar unas cerezas que encontró y hacer el helado él mismo buscando una receta en internet, aunque Hermione debería tener paciencia para que se congelara.

Cuando llegó a casa, Hermione estaba dormida. Trató de despertarla y le dejó el bocadillo en la mesilla mientras él se iba a hacer el helado.

Estuvo toda la noche haciendo el helado como pudo, probablemente no lo podría comer hasta el día siguiente. Cuando llegó, vio a Hermione zampándose el bocadillo como si no hubiera un mañana.

–Gracias por el bocata. Qué ganas tenía. ¿Dónde está el helado?

–Es muy tarde y ese sabor que quieres no es fácil de encontrar. Así que he comprado una cajita de cerezas para hacerlo yo mismo, pero tendrás que esperar a que se congele.

–¿Qué? Pero el antojo lo tengo ahora. ¡Lo necesito ya!

–¿Y qué quieres que haga? Hago todo lo que puedo. He recorrido la ciudad, no hay nada abierto y lo que está abierto no tiene lo que quieres. –Harry se giró e intentó ponerse a dormir, dejando a Hermione medio indignada, aunque sabía que el chico tenía razón.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó más tarde. Encontró a Hermione saboreando el helado de cereza que había hecho.

–Siento mucho haberte gritado anoche después de haber estado toda la noche dando vueltas por la ciudad. –se disculpó Hermione. –Espero que tengas en cuenta que hablaban mis hormonas.

–No te preocupes.

–Gracias por tratarme como a una reina.

Unos meses después, Hermione y Harry tenían todo preparado por si Hermione se ponía de parto y tenían que echar a correr. Ambos estaban disfrutando esa etapa al máximo: preparando las cosas del bebé, yendo a las revisiones médicas o a las clases de preparto. Habían decidido no saber el sexo del bebé hasta que naciera.

La fecha del parto se acercaba pero Hermione estaba desesperada de que saliera ya. No sabía cuánto tiempo podría aguantar. Harry aguantaba estoicamente. Aunque las quejas eran muy molestas, Hermione lo debería de estar pasando peor con una tripa que parecía un balón de playa.

–No aguanto más, Harry. Ya no sé si llevo un bebé o un monstruo. –se quejó Hermione.

–Debes tener paciencia, mi zeppelín. –intentó calmar Harry.

–Sin útero no opinas. Es muy fácil decirlo cuando no eres tú el que tiene que cargar con esto. Parece que me he tragado una sandía.

–Pero no podemos hacer otra cosa. Es el bebé quien debe decidir cuándo salir. Está claro que está demasiado a gusto ahí dentro.

Para desgracia de Hermione, el bebé no parecía tener mucha prisa por salir. Por fin, una tarde mientras veían una película para intentar que Hermione no pensara mucho en la pesadez que sentía, Hermione sintió algo húmedo.

–Harry, creo que he roto aguas. Por fin se ha decidido a salir.

–¿En serio?

–¡Ahh! –gritó Hermione de dolor.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Creo que he tenido una contracción.

–Vale, tranquila, te llevaré al hospital. –dijo Harry, que se encontraba muy nervioso. Después de ayudar a Hermione a levantarse y coger las cosas que necesitaban, se fueron directos al hospital, donde por fin, podrían conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** hola a queridos lectores. Debo confesar que este es quizá uno de los capítulos que más me ha costado escribir y que encima, el que menos me gusta. El motivo es que me parece que caigo en los típicos tópicos de las escenas de embarazos que todos conocemos de las películas. Así que lo podríamos considerar un mero capítulo de relleno. El siguiente será el último capítulo de la historia. No obstante, se me ocurren tres finales posibles y no sé cuál publicar. Así que quizá publique los tres y ya opináis vosotros y os quedáis con el que más os guste. Entenderé que en este capítulo me lluevan los tomates, porque como he dicho antes, no me ha gustado nada este capítulo. Aún así, cualquier crítica, siempre que se haga con respeto es bienvenida. Nos leemos.


	26. Fin (Final Alternativo 1)

**Capítulo 26. Fin. (Final alternativo 1).**

Después de llegar al hospital, todavía tuvieron que pasar algunas horas hasta que se fuera a producir el parto. Los futuros padres estaban bastante cansados de esperar.

–No aguanto más, Harry. ¿Por qué tarda tanto?

–Querrá hacer una salida triunfal. –dijo Harry intentando relajar a la madre mientras le cogía de la mano.

Unas horas después, por fin parecía que había dilatado lo suficiente y llevaron a Hermione al paritorio, seguida de Harry, que después de haber visto tanta muerte, quería presenciar el milagro de la vida. Lo que no le dijeron es que ese milagro era bastante asqueroso.

Harry no se separó de Hermione ni un momento.

–Empuje. –le dijo la doctora.

–Ánimo cariño, lo estás haciendo muy bien. Ya casi está aquí, le veo la cabecita.

Después de un rato empujando, con una Hermione agotada y sudorosa, se escuchó un llanto. Los médicos cogieron al bebé y en cuanto lo limpiaron se lo dieron a su madre.

–Felicidades papás. Es una niña preciosa.

Ambos padres, felices, la miraron con gran alegría y lágrimas en los ojos de la emoción. Después se besaron celebrando la llegada de su mayor obra de arte. Después se miraron a los ojos y dijeron a la vez:

–Lily.

Harry no podía creer que pudiera existir tanta felicidad. Evidentemente, esa niña se convirtió en otro tesoro para Harry, al que protegería de las zarpas de cualquier chico que quisiera arrebatársela. La niña se convirtió en la debilidad de Harry. Hermione se quejaba porque la consentía mucho, pero las anécdotas familiares, son otra historia.

Fin.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Hola a todos. Como dije, ya sólo quedaba un capítulo. El problema es que a pesar de ser un final feliz y se lo merecen más que nadie, me parece demasiado pobre y típico. Así que subiré otros dos finales posibles para que os quedéis con el que más os guste. Nos leemos.

 **Pax399:** Hola pax399. Me alegro que consideres el mediocre capítulo 25 como bueno. Yo sigo pensando que es horrible. En cuanto a los antojos/berrinches de embarazadas, creo que hay que ser comprensivos y es cierto que puede ser difícil lidiar con ellas, pero creo que están en su derecho y se les debe permitir. No debe de ser muy cómodo andar con una sandía en la barriga todo el rato y con las hormonas en manifestación. Al final acabarán hartas. Un saludo.


	27. Fin (Final Alternativo 2)

**Capítulo 27. Fin. (Final alternativo 2).**

Después de llegar al hospital, todavía tuvieron que pasar algunas horas hasta que se fuera a producir el parto. Los futuros padres estaban bastante cansados de esperar.

–No aguanto más, Harry. ¿Por qué tarda tanto?

–Querrá hacer una salida triunfal. –dijo Harry intentando relajar a la madre mientras le cogía de la mano.

–Harry, esto no es normal, me duele mucho.

–Llamaré a los médicos.

–Espera. Harry, por favor, si algo me pasara, cuida del bebé ¿vale? Si tuvieras que elegir, elige al bebé.

A Harry le pilló esto a contrapié.

–¿Cómo se te pasa eso por la cabeza? Todo estará bien. ¿Vale? Además, sabes que sin ti yo no soy nada.

Cuando revisaron a Hermione, decidieron llevarla a quirófano directamente, seguidos de Harry.

–Lo sentimos señor Potter, no puede pasar a partir de aquí.

–Te quiero Harry.

No sabía por qué, pero a Harry se le quedó muy mal cuerpo. Le dio la sensación de que Hermione se estaba despidiendo para siempre.

Una hora después, salió el cirujano. Harry enseguida fue a su encuentro.

–Señor Potter. El parto se ha complicado. El bebé viene del revés. La madre ha perdido mucha sangre y está muy débil. Por desgracia, sólo podremos salvar a la madre o a la niña.

Menuda forma de enterarse de que lo que traían era una niña.

–No puede ser. Tienen que vivir las dos.

–Lo sentimos pero no puede ser.

Harry lo cogió de la pechera con lágrimas en los ojos.

–¡Sálvelas a las dos!

–Cálmese señor Potter, hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido, comprendo cómo se siente, pero debe elegir.

Parecía que Hermione se veía venir esto. Siempre ha sido tan inteligente. Tras pensarlo unos segundos decidió cumplir la última voluntad de Hermione.

–Salve a la niña. –dijo Harry con voz apagada después de haber mantenido un incómodo silencio.

Ese había sido el último deseo de Hermione. A ella nunca le pudo negar nada.

Y así se hizo. Harry crió él sólo a Lily. No fue fácil pese a la ayuda de los padres de Hermione y de los Weasley. A Harry siempre le faltó Hermione. Pero esa niña fue su tabla de salvación y su razón de ser. La niña creció escuchando lo maravillosa que era su madre.

Fin.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** pues aquí tenemos el segundo final. Como vemos Harry le ha hecho caso a Hermione. Siento habérmela cargado. No se lo merecía, pero necesitaba un final un poco más dramático porque la vida de Harry ha sido eso siempre, un completo drama. Pero bueno, tiene a la pequeña Lily para seguir adelante. Y también a Crookshanks para que le ande fastidiando, aunque el pobre gato también echa de menos a su dueña, que conste. ¿Qué os ha parecido este final? Hacédmelo saber en los comentarios. Todavía falta otro final. Prometo que es el último. Nos leemos.


	28. Fin (Final Alternativo 3)

**Capítulo 28. Fin. (Final alternativo 3).**

Después de llegar al hospital, todavía tuvieron que pasar algunas horas hasta que se fuera a producir el parto. Los futuros padres estaban bastante cansados de esperar.

–No aguanto más, Harry. ¿Por qué tarda tanto?

–Querrá hacer una salida triunfal. –dijo Harry intentando relajar a la madre mientras le cogía de la mano.

–Harry, esto no es normal, me duele mucho.

–Llamaré a los médicos.

–Espera. Harry, por favor, si algo me pasara, cuida del bebé ¿vale? Si tuvieras que elegir, elige al bebé.

A Harry le pilló esto a contrapié.

–¿Cómo se te pasa eso por la cabeza? Todo estará bien. ¿Vale? Además, sabes que sin ti yo no soy nada.

Cuando revisaron a Hermione, decidieron llevarla a quirófano directamente, seguidos de Harry.

–Lo sentimos señor Potter, no puede pasar a partir de aquí.

–Te quiero Harry.

No sabía por qué, pero a Harry se le quedó muy mal cuerpo. Le dio la sensación de que Hermione se estaba despidiendo para siempre.

Una hora después, salió el cirujano. Harry enseguida fue a su encuentro.

–Señor Potter. El parto se ha complicado. El bebé viene del revés. La madre ha perdido mucha sangre y está muy débil. Por desgracia, sólo podremos salvar a la madre o a la niña.

Menuda forma de enterarse de que lo que traían era una niña.

–No puede ser. Tienen que vivir las dos.

–Lo sentimos pero no puede ser.

Harry lo cogió de la pechera con lágrimas en los ojos.

–¡Sálvelas a las dos!

–Cálmese señor Potter, hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido, comprendo cómo se siente, pero debe elegir.

Parecía que Hermione se veía venir esto. Siempre ha sido tan inteligente.

–Salve a la madre. –dijo Harry con voz apagada.

Y así se hizo. Aunque nunca le pudo negar nada. esta vez no pudo cumplir la última voluntad de Hermione. Algo se lo impedía.

Harry se encontraba en la habitación de Hermione, que se recuperaba del parto fallido, pero que todavía no había despertado. No sabía cómo decirle a Hermione todo lo que había pasado ni cómo se lo tomaría.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione abrió los ojos, viendo a Harry sentado en lo que parecía una silla muy incómoda, con la parte superior del cuerpo en su cama y con su mano unida a la de ella. Conociéndolo seguro que había pasado la noche allí.

–Harry. –llamó Hermione con una voz debilitada por todo el esfuerzo realizado durante el día anterior.

Harry, despertó al escuchar su nombre. No tenía buen aspecto. Parecía cansado.

–Herms, por fin has despertado. –dijo Harry con una sonrisa triste.

–¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y el bebé? –preguntó Hermione al ver que no veía ninguna cuna en la habitación.

Harry sabía que preguntaría por el bebé, pero aun así pareció pillarle de sorpresa. No sabía cómo abordarlo, a pesar de conocer la muerte tan de cerca.

–Verás, el parto se complicó.

–Eso lo sé, pero ¿dónde está?

–Sólo podían salvar a una de las dos.

A Hermione se le vino el mundo encima. Eso quería decir que perdió a su bebé.

–Lo siento mucho Hermione. –dijo Harry con lágrimas en los ojos mientras le apretaba la mano.

Unos días después, a Hermione le dieron el alta y volvieron a casa, pero parecía que la alegría y la ilusión que reinaba en esa casa durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos se había esfumado. La pareja apenas hablaba. Ambos habían perdido el apetito, aunque comían por supervivencia.

Hermione notó que Harry lo estaba pasando muy mal. Era consciente que no sólo perdió a sus padres en su más tierna infancia, sino que también a su padrino y ahora a su propia hija.

Una tarde, mientras estaban en el sofá intentando distraerse con una película, Hermione decidió romper el silencio y apagó la tele.

–¿Esto va a ser así siempre? ¿Este dolor? –preguntó Hermione.

Harry no sabía qué responder.

–Lo único que podemos hacer es continuar, Hermione. Recordarla con todo nuestro cariño y quizás, cuando nos encontremos mejor, volver a intentarlo.

–Quizás.

Hermione no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza a algo. Era algo que Harry temía que preguntara porque sabía que le tendría que decir la verdad.

–Harry. El médico dijo que sólo una de las dos podría sobrevivir. ¿Te dieron a escoger entre la niña y yo?

Harry, que prefería volver a enfrentarse a Voldemort antes de contestar esa pregunta, tuvo que admitirlo.

–Sí.

–¿Y me elegiste a mí?

–Obvio.

–¿Por qué? Cuando las cosas empezaron a ponerse feas creí decirte que si se diera esa situación salvaras a la niña. –dijo Hermione enfadándose.

–Lo sé, pero no pude. Me odio a mi mismo de no poder haberos salvado a las dos. Pero tenía miedo de perderte. No me sentía con fuerzas para vivir sin ti.

–¿No te das cuenta de que así nos pierdes a las dos?

–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó asustado.

–¡Has pasado tanto tiempo matando a gente que has llegado a matar a tu propia hija. Parece mentira que no hayas aprendido nada de tu madre. Dio su vida por ti. Yo también la habría dado por mi niña, por eso te pedí que la salvaras a ella! Elegiste el peor momento para ser egoísta.

A Harry cada palabra que estaba diciendo Hermione se le estaban clavando como puñales. Pero sabía que Hermione tenía razón.

–Pero no podría haber seguido sin ti. Estaría perdido.

–No, porque esa niña te habría dado motivos para seguir a pesar de la tristeza.

–Lo siento, Hermione. Yo no quería que esto pasara así. –se disculpó Harry.

–No lo dudo, pero no puedo seguir con el asesino de mi hija, a pesar de ser el hombre al que amo.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Harry temiéndose lo peor.

–Que lo nuestro debe acabar aquí. –dijo Hermione con lágrimas en la cara.

–No, Hermione, por favor. No me puedes dejar ahora.

–Lo siento Harry, pero es lo mejor. Será mejor que rehagas tu vida. Contigo no puedo, porque con tu sola presencia me recordarías constantemente lo que has hecho.

–¿Es eso lo que realmente quieres? –preguntó Harry con lágrimas en la cara.

–Sí. –dijo Hermione rotundamente sin mirarle a la cara, porque sabía que si lo miraba podría flaquear.

–Está bien. –Harry se levantó y se fue hacia el cuarto que hasta ese momento habían compartido para recoger sus cosas.

Cuando acabó, Hermione seguía llorando en el sofá. Harry se quedó mirándola con amor pero muy triste.

–Te amo, Hermione. –dijo Harry antes de salir de lo que había sido su hogar.

Harry se alquiló un pequeño apartamento. Su conciencia no le dejaba vivir tranquilo. Ni siquiera podía dormir. Las pesadillas volvieron, pero esta vez, Voldemort se llevaba a su hija. Harry empezó a frecuentar el pub llamado Cabeza de Puerco, un bar de mala muerte y se ponía a beber hasta perder el sentido. Era la única forma de perder la consciencia y no pensar en Hermione ni su hija muerta.

Algunas veces, Harry volvía a la casa que había compartido con Hermione sólo por verla de lejos. Quería tener algún indicio de cómo estaba. Para él seguía preciosa. Sabía que yendo se torturaba más, porque nunca más podría volver a estar con ella, pero no lo podía evitar. La necesitaba más que nunca. Dos años después, en una de esas veces que fue a mirarla de lejos, Hermione apareció con un chico. Era evidente que habían pasado la noche juntos. Se despidieron con un beso en los labios antes de montarse cada uno en su coche para ir al trabajo. Esa imagen remató a Harry. Ella había rehecho su vida. Si tenía la esperanza de volver con ella, la realidad mató esa esperanza.

Unos meses después, la adicción de Harry empezó a ser patente para todo el mundo y a repercutir en su trabajo. Lupin sabía que no lo estaba pasando nada bien, pero Harry llegó a ir al trabajo con resaca e incluso alguna vez estando borracho y sin asear. Se enfadaba por cualquier cosa e incluso casi le da una paliza a un detenido si no lo llegan a retener. Estaba claro que necesitaba descargar su frustración con quien fuera.

Un día, Lupin se presentó en el apartamento de Harry. Su pequeño apartamento era un reflejo de lo mal que estaba Harry. Estaba todo lleno de botellas, que delataba que el tiempo que Harry no estaba trabajando, se lo pasaba bebiendo.

–Harry, no puedes continuar así. Sé que perder a una hija es lo peor que le puede pasar a un padre, pero ¿no te das cuenta de que este comportamiento está afectando a tu trabajo? Si sigues así, me van a obligar a despedirte.

–¿Crees que me importa? –dijo Harry arrastrando las palabras, bastante afectado por el alcohol. –A estas alturas ya me da todo igual. Es más, si quieres te lo pongo fácil. Te presentaré mi carta de dimisión.

–Harry, por favor. Te estás destruyendo. ¿Por qué no te refugias en el trabajo en vez de en el alcohol?

–Porque es la única manera de no pensar. –dijo Harry. –Será mejor que te vayas.

Lupin no sabía qué hacer con Harry. Sin duda era el mejor en su trabajo, pero no era ni una sombra de lo que fue después de haber perdido a Hermione y a la pequeña Lily. Decidió visitar a Hermione para ver si podía ayudarle de alguna manera.

–Lupin. –dijo Hermione sorprendida de ver a Lupin en la puerta. –Pasa.

–Gracias.

–¿Quieres tomar algo? –ofreció Hermione.

–No gracias. –dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

–¿Qué se te ofrece?

–Se trata de Harry. –dijo Remus. Hermione ya intuía que si Lupin había ido a su casa sería por algo relacionado con su ex novio.

–Ya, me lo imaginaba, ¿por qué ibas a venir si no?–dijo Hermione.

–Está en un agujero, Hermione. Está deshecho. Es un alma en pena. Está teniendo conductas autodestructivas. Vive en un cuchitril, se pasa el día bebiendo, incluso ha llegado al trabajo borracho. Descarga su frustración con cualquiera y por cualquier tontería. Si sigue así, perderá su trabajo y también su salud. Esta situación lo está matando Hermione. Tienes que hacer algo. A ti te hará caso.

–Yo no puedo hacer nada Remus. ¿Te piensas que yo no estoy sufriendo? Pero estoy intentando rehacer mi vida. Es lo que debería de hacer él también.

–Tú eres más fuerte que él. Sabes tan bien como yo que para él no es tan fácil. Tiene un pasado demasiado oscuro. Tú eres su luz. Por eso te escogió a ti en vez de a la niña. Porque sin ti se siente perdido.

–Ya le dije que la niña también podía ser su luz. Escucha. A mí también me está costando rehacer mi vida. Estoy saliendo con un chico y es complicado porque a pesar de todo, Harry es difícil de olvidar. Ha sido y siempre será el hombre de mi vida, pero también es el asesino de nuestra hija y es algo con lo que no puedo vivir. Sólo quiero estar tranquila. De corazón le deseo lo mejor a Harry, pero no me pidas que vuelva con él.

–Te comprendo muy bien Hermione y lo respeto, en serio. No te estoy pidiendo que vuelvas con él, tan sólo que le hagas entrar en razón porque a este paso, Harry no va acabar bien. Es como un hijo para mí.

Mientras Lupin y Hermione mantenían esta conversación, en el cuartel, Kingsley entró a los vestuarios encontrándose una escena dantesca.

A Lupin le empezó a sonar el móvil.

–Perdona Hermione. Dime Kingsley –contestó Remus. Hermione vio como Lupin se puso blanco. –Enseguida voy. –colgó.

–¿Estás bien? Te has puesto pálido. –se preocupó Hermione.

–Es Harry.

–¿Qué le ha ocurrido?

–Siento decirte esto, pero dice Kingsley que lo ha encontrado en los vestuarios. Se ha cortado las venas.

–¿Qué? No puede ser. Dime que está vivo, por favor.

–Sigue vivo, pero está muy mal.

Remus y Hermione fueron al hospital donde se habían llevado a Harry. En un rato, salió la doctora.

–¿Familiares de Harry Potter? –preguntó la doctora.

–Nosotros. –dijo Hermione.

–Como saben, el señor Potter se ha cortado las venas. Sabía bien dónde debía cortar, porque el proceso ha sido muy rápido. Ha perdido mucha sangre. También hemos encontrado gran cantidad de alcohol en sangre.

–¿Se recuperará? –preguntó Lupin.

–La situación es bastante crítica. Pero debo decirles que nunca me había encontrado con un paciente con tantas ganas de morir.

Hermione empezó a llorar con lo que dijo la doctora.

–¿Está despierto? –preguntó Remus.

–Sí. Puede pasar una persona a verle, pero sólo durante cinco minutos.

–Pasa Hermione. –le ofreció Remus.

Cuando Hermione entró en la habitación donde se encontraba Harry, vio que Lupin no exageraba con lo que le había dicho. Se encontró a un Harry demacrado, con ojeras, barba de varios días, muy delgado, con vendas en las muñecas y conectado a un montón de aparatos y goteros.

Harry no se esperaba ver a Hermione allí, y sonrió.

–Vaya, parece que los ángeles que me van a llevar al infierno adoptan la forma de lo que más quieres en el mundo. –dijo Harry con una voz muy debilitada.

Hermione no sabía si Harry hablaba en broma o era un delirio fruto de tanta medicación.

–Harry, ¿por qué has hecho esto? –preguntó Hermione. –Si es por llamar la atención…

–No, Hermione. No quiero llamar la atención de nadie.

–¿Entonces por qué? –quiso saber Hermione.

–Porque aquí ya no me retiene nada. –dijo Harry cada vez más débil.

–Claro que sí.

–No. Tú estás rehaciendo tu vida. Sé que estás con otro hombre. Y me alegro mucho por ti, de verdad. Bueno, al principio me cabreé bastante, pero tú mereces ser feliz y conmigo no lo ibas a ser. Así que si tú estás feliz, para mí ya está bien. Es lo único que quiero, que seas feliz, aunque no sea conmigo.

–Pero eso no explica que hayas hecho esto. –Hermione notó cómo la voz de Harry era cada vez más débil. A Hermione cada vez se le empañaban más los ojos.

–Hermione, sólo quiero irme de este mundo sabiendo que me perdonas por lo que le hice a nuestra pequeña.

–Claro que sí Harry, pero por favor, no te vayas. –rogó Hermione.

–Gracias Hermione. Por perdonarme y dejarme saber qué es la felicidad. Ahora sí que me puedo ir tranquilo. ¿Sabes por qué me voy? Porque si me voy podré reunirme con nuestra pequeña Lily y cuidarla. Seguro que mis padres la han cuidado bien todo este tiempo.

–Harry. –dijo Hermione emocionada con todo lo que estaba diciendo.

–¿Puedo pedirte un último favor? –preguntó Harry.

–Claro. –asintió Hermione.

–¿Puedes darme un beso?

Hermione se acercó a sus labios, puso las manos en su cara y le dio el beso con más amor, y a la vez más triste que le haya dado, consciente de que ese sería el último beso que compartirían.

Mientras le daba el beso, Hermione notó un momento en el que ya no notaba el aliento de Harry. Se separó y lo llamó.

–¡Harry, Harry, despierta, por favor! ¡Un médico por favor! –gritó Hermione desesperada.

Pero Harry ya no despertó.

Los años habían pasado y Hermione se encontraba en el cementerio poniendo flores al hombre de su vida, a su pequeña Lily, a los padres de Harry y a Sirius.

–¡Mamá, mamá! ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó un niño.

–Pongo flores. –se limitó a decir Hermione.

–Harry James Potter, Lily Luna Potter. –leyó el niño. –Se llama Harry, como yo.

–Sí. De hecho tú te llamas así por él.

–¿En serio? ¿Y quién era?

–Fue la persona más importante para mí. La verdad es que fue un héroe.

–¿Un héroe? ¿Llevaba capa? –preguntó con inocencia.

–No, no llevaba capa. Tenía otras cualidades.

–¿Y qué hizo para ser un héroe?

–Es una historia muy larga. Algún día te la contaré, pero todavía eres muy pequeño para comprenderlo.

–Joo, mamá, no seas así.

–Bueno, cuando lleguemos a casa te explicaré cosas. Sólo te diré que todo empezó mientras hacía la compra en el supermercado.

Y así fue. Hermione le contó a su hijo Harry cómo era Harry Potter y todo lo que hizo. Evidentemente, adaptado a su edad. Cuando fuera más mayor, ya le contaría más detalles. Lo que estaba claro es que Hermione siempre le llevó en el corazón.

Fin

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** este sí que es el último final. Un pelín más largo y mucho más trágico que los otros dos. Si es que Harry ha estado gafado toda su vida. No podía acabar de otra manera. Siento haberme cargado también a la niña. La pobre no tenía culpa de nada. Pese a todo, creo que es el mejor final, aunque también sea el más triste. ¿Con qué final os quedáis? Con este capítulo doy por concluida la historia. Espero que la hayáis disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo escribiéndola, aunque no me sienta muy orgullosa de algunos capítulos. Nos leemos.


End file.
